Mundo de Deuses e Demônios (Web Novel)
by ScrewLLS
Summary: Depois de muitas pesquisas, os rituais mágicos de várias crenças foram comprovados. Com a ajuda dessa magia, a ciência conseguiu evoluir e deu algumas habilidades para os humanos Mas, se essas magias são verdadeiras, e quanto aos deuses e demônios que essas crenças afirmam que existem? Spirit Fanfics: /historia/mundo-de-deuses-e-demonios-web-novel-8896342
1. Prólogo

A ciência está sempre avançando e evoluindo. Tanto que, eventualmente, ela deixará os humanos para traz. A não ser que os humanos também evoluam juntamente a ciência.

Assim, várias pesquisas começaram, todas tentando fazer o ser humano evoluir, assim como a ciência faz.

Houveram várias tentativas, manipulação e reescrita genética, tentaram aplicar habilidades de outras espécies a humana, mas nunca tiveram sucesso.

Enquanto isso, historiadores e arqueologistas, assim como outras pessoas que valorizavam ou estudavam culturas antigas, começaram a reviver e estudar partes já esquecidas de várias culturas. Mais especificamente os rituais, especialmente os que eram ditos mágicos.

Após certo tempo estudando e recriando esses rituais, foi descoberto que a magia era real. Assim, muitas pessoas começaram a estudar e aperfeiçoar essas magias.

Não demorou muito para que a magia que antes era ficção se tornasse algo real.

Alguns cientistas viram nessas magias a resposta para o problema que impedia a próxima fase da evolução humana.

Novamente, tentaram controlar a evolução humana, mas dessa vez eles tinham a ajuda da magia, o que permitiu que todos os problemas que foram encontrados antes, fossem resolvidos facilmente.

Assim, perto da metade do século XXX, foram criados os poderes e, no início do século XXXI, aproximadamente metade da população mundial tinha alguma espécie de poder. Tudo isso graças a magia descoberta, ou melhor redescoberta, vários anos antes.

Mas, aquilo que ninguém pensou foi, se os rituais mágicos são verdadeiros, e quanto aquilo que muitas das culturas que criaram esses rituais adoravam, os deuses e demônios?

— Ai ai, já se passou tanto tempo desde que a magia foi redescoberta e os poderes foram criados, mas ainda assim não está na hora de tornar 'eles' uma existência conhecida, certo?

Quem falou foi o diretor da Escola de Magia, conhecido somente pelo seu nome: Yuuji.

— Agora não é a hora certa pra pensar em coisas como essas. Mais importante, nós estamos combatendo as forças dele, mas ainda continua só uma questão de tempo até que o exército dele chegue aí.

Yuuji estava conversando com algo que parecia um holograma de um homem, aparentemente de idade avançada, com manto que cobria até seu rosto.

O homem continua.

— Será que nós podemos ter alguma esperança?

— Sim, nós temos. — ao terminar a frase, Yuuji pega algumas das fichas dos alunos que vão entrar na escola esse ano — Eu estava olhando a ficha de alguns alunos novos com minha _Magia de Previsão_ e percebi que alguns dos novatos têm futuros interessantes.

— Mas, eles são só crianças de 15 anos certo? Que esperança eles podem oferecer sabendo o inimigo que estamos enfrentando?

— Sei lá. — Yuuji fica com um sorriso no rosto — Você sabe que a _Magia de Previsão_ não é sempre confiável, mas ainda assim, as possibilidades deles me deixam interessado.

— Hum. Bom faça o que quiser, a responsabilidade é sua de qualquer jeito, mas se lembre, quem nós estamos enfrentando são verdadeiros demônios. Você pode nunca ter aprendido a dar valor a sua vida por causa do seu poder, mas pelo menos valorize a vida dessas crianças.

Ao dizer isso o 'holograma' some, deixando Yuuji sozinho em sua sala.

— Idiota. É claro que eu valorizo a vida deles — ele pega uma das fichas e abre — Ken Harris. Estou muito interessado pelas possibilidades do seu futuro.

Após dizer isso, ele fecha a ficha.

— Certo. Hora de começar um novo ano escolar.


	2. Capítulo 1

Como você se sente ao ir para uma nova escola, ou um novo trabalho, sem conhecer ninguém lá?

Talvez se sinta nervoso por estar indo para um lugar desconhecido sem nenhuma informação sobre quem está lá.

Talvez se sinta animado por estar indo conhecer novas pessoas em um lugar novo.

Talvez ache que é sua chance de recomeçar sua vida, com pessoas que você não conhece e que não conhecem você.

De qualquer jeito, você sempre sabe que não tem como evitar essa mudança e, provavelmente, tenta encarar isso como algo positivo.

Mas, não é o caso dele.

— Ahhh. Merda merda, por que eu tive que perder o ônibus justamente hoje? Será que eu devo usar meu poder? — ele pensa por um segundo e então decide — É melhor não, já que essa é a única Escola de Magia legalizada no mundo, com certeza vão haver muitas pessoas fortes lá, por isso eu não posso sair mostrando meu poder.

O garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos disse para si mesmo enquanto corria e então olha a hora no relógio no pulso esquerdo dele.

— Mas, desse jeito eu vou chegar atrasado. Talvez só um pouco não seja problema.

Ao terminar essa frase, ele já estava correndo a velocidades super-humanas.

— Eu nem acredito que o governo me mandou pra cá. O que será que eles querem?

Um pouco mais adiante, ele viu uma garota correndo sem fôlego. Essa garota parecia estar vestindo o uniforme feminino da Escola de Magia. Será que ela também está atrasada? Ao chegar perto da garota ele desacelera e fala.

— Você está indo pra Escola de Magia?

A menina fica espantada por um segundo, mas logo responde, ofegante.

— S-sim... mas... por que... você...

— Ah tanto faz. Já que eu não conheço ninguém lá, não me custa ser legal e tentar fazer umas amizades novas.

Ao dizer isso, ele chega um pouco pra trás da garota, se inclina levemente, levanta ela e começa a carregar ela em seus braços.

A garota fica ainda mais confusa e ele põe mais força nas pernas pra aumentar sua velocidade.

Cerca de 20 minutos depois, eles chegam na escola.

— Eu... sabia que... a escola ficava... bem longe... e que, chegar... aqui carregando alguém... ia ser... difícil... mas, isso já é ridículo.

Ele fala, ofegante, e bota a garota no chão.

— Hum... o-obrigada, eu acho. — ela diz com um rosto confuso — Parece que eu não teria chegado a tempo se você não tivesse me ajudado.

Logo quando ela acaba a frase, o sinal toca e os portões são fechados. Ainda bem que os dois já estavam do lado de dentro.

— Você tinha dito que não conhecia ninguém aqui certo? Bom, eu também não conheço ninguém daqui, então que tal a gente ficar junto por um tempo? Ah, aliás, meu nome é Naomi, Naomi Saito, e o seu é?

— Ken, Ken Harris. Seu nome é japonês certo? Mas, você não parece japonesa, também não tem sotaque.

Ele falou enquanto começou a andar, ela, Naomi, veio logo atrás.

Realmente, o que ele disse tem um ponto. A Naomi não tem os olhos puxados que são característicos dos asiáticos e nem o corpo 'humilde' das japonesas, na verdade o corpo dela parece o corpo comum de alguma europeia ou americana. Ela também tem os cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis como o mar.

— Ah, já me disseram muito isso. Meu nome é assim por que a família do meu pai era japonesa, mas isso foi há muitas gerações.

— Eu também quero saber por que você estava tão lenta.

— Hum? Como assim?

— É que, pelo o que eu pude perceber, você estava correndo numa velocidade normal pra uma humana. Mesmo que seu poder não seja parecido com o meu, normalmente quem tem algum poder consegue passar dos limites humanos.

— Ah isso. A verdade é que eu não tenho nenhum poder.

A Naomi fica com um olhar aparentemente triste.

— Ah. Desculpa, eu não devia ter perguntado.

Ele já devia ter imaginado algo assim. Mesmo no século XXXI, aproximadamente, só a metade da população mundial tem poderes, ou seja, não é algo tão raro encontrar alguém sem poderes.

— Não tem problema. Diferente da maioria das pessoas sem poderes, eu não pretendo ficar me rebaixando só porque alguém tem uma habilidade que eu não tenho. Por isso, eu decidi compensar minha falta de poder aprendendo magia. — ela pausa por um instante — Por isso, eu quero te agradecer. Se você não tivesse me ajudado, eu não teria chegado aqui a tempo e não poderia me inscrever.

O Ken reparou que ela tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos, que ela limpou rapidamente. Ele imagina que deve ter sido difícil pra ela conseguir uma vaga, já que muitas pessoas com poderes tentam, mas não conseguem. E ela conseguiu sem nada, sem a ajuda de nenhum poder.

Os dois continuaram andando até chegarem em um auditório onde vai ser feita a cerimônia de abertura.

Lá eles repararam que as cadeiras estavam numeradas e divididas em grupos de dois. Na entrada do auditório haviam adultos, provavelmente professores ou monitores, falando que eles poderiam escolher qualquer uma das cadeiras livres, mas que teriam que sentar na mesma cadeira na cerimônia que ia acontecer na próxima semana.

Eles decidiram sentar juntos, por isso foram procurar um local onde as duas cadeiras estivessem vazias.

Eles se sentaram, poucos minutos depois, começou a cerimônia de abertura da Escola de Magia.

Quem estava no palco com um microfone era um homem com, aparentemente, 30 anos de idade, ele tinha os cabelos brancos, mas perto da ponta eles ficavam azuis, esse homem também tinha os olhos cor âmbar. Ele se apresentou como o diretor da Escola de Magia, Yuuji.

Logo depois ele começou a apresentar a equipe de professores e outros funcionários do colégio. Então, no final da cerimônia, o Yuuji falou.

— Aliás, como todos devem saber, os nossos alunos ficam em dormitórios da escola, mas a gente não tem como organizar os quartos logo no primeiro dia. Por isso, nós dividimos as cadeiras em grupos de dois, ou seja, aquele que estiver sentado do seu lado vai ser seu parceiro de quarto por uma semana. Yay!

Ele falou com bastante animação, ao mesmo tempo se podia ouvir os sussurros dos alunos, alguns comemorando e outros tristes.

— Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, eu sei que alguns quartos devem ter ficado com casais. Então, por favor, eu entendo que os hormônios de vocês estão muito agitados, mas tentem não cometer nenhum crime. Ok?

Dava pra ver o olhar desapontado dos professores quando o Yuuji terminou de falar isso.

O Ken olha para o lado, para a Naomi. Parece que eles vão ser companheiros de quarto por uma semana.

A Naomi percebe o olhar dele e mostra um sorriso.

O tempo passou.

Uma semana se passou bem rápido, apesar de que não tem como dizer que foi sem 'acidentes', por exemplo, tanto a Naomi quanto o Ken acabaram entrando no banheiro enquanto o outro estava usando, ou as vezes em que a Naomi acabava desabotoando sua camisa durante o sono e quando o Ken olhava pra ela de manhã, ele tomava uma boa surpresa, apesar dessas coisas, que mais parecem terem saído de algum anime, terem se repetido durante a semana toda, aparentemente tudo estava bem.

Chegou o dia em que os quartos iam ser divididos propriamente. Foi dito que não haveriam casais nos quartos, ou seja, não havia a menor chance deles continuarem assim. O Ken não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso.

Alguns minutos após o início da cerimônia, todos receberam um papel dizendo seus novos quartos e parceiros.

Então o Yuuji falou.

— Todos já devem ter recebido seus papeis e já devem ter reparado que alguns quartos são pra três pessoas e outros pra duas. Pra vocês se conhecerem melhor, pelo resto do dia, a escola inteira vai estar livre para o uso de vocês. Inclusive as arenas. Afinal, não tem jeito melhor de conhecer seus novos amigos do que uma boa luta.

Depois que o evento terminou, todos os alunos se levantaram e foram procurar seus novos colegas. O Ken também pensou em fazer o mesmo, mas antes que ele conseguisse pensar dois garotos já estavam do lado dele.

— Ei, você é o Ken? Nós somos seus novos colegas de quarto. Meu nome é Pietro, Pietro Pezenato, prazer em conhecer.

Disse um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Esse garoto, Pietro, cutucou o outro garoto do lado dele.

— Não me cutuca seu italiano de merda.

O garoto que falou isso tem os cabelos brancos e olhos verdes.

— Vamos, se apresente.

Ele estala a língua e diz: — Meu nome é John Russell, por favor me diz que você não é tão chato quanto esse cara.

O Pietro começa a dar leves risadas. Nesse momento uma garota loira de olhos verdes chega onde eles estão.

— Você deve ser a Naomi, certo?

A Naomi assente com a cabeça.

— Bom. Meu nome é Sophia, Sophia Wright. É um prazer te conhecer.

Realmente, a Escola de Magia reúne pessoas de todos os cantos do mundo, assim como o Ken havia pensado. Enquanto o Ken estava perdido em pensamentos, o John falou.

— Ei ei, vamos aproveitar que as arenas estão liberadas e ter uma luta entre nós. Como o diretor falou, não tem jeito melhor de conhecer alguém.

— Eu topo. Afinal parece interessante.

— Bom, já que é o caso, por que não? Vamos lá.

A Sophia e o Pietro responderam respectivamente. Vendo isso, o Ken se anima.

— Certo, vamos aproveitar.

Todos acenam com a cabeça, mas o Ken percebe que a Naomi parece meio deslocada, então ele diz.

— Ah, Naomi não se preocupe. Você não precisa participar.

— Qual é o problema dela?

— Na verdade, ela não tem poderes. Por isso é melhor deixar ela de fora dessa.

Os três ficaram mal por terem excluído a Naomi, mas ela falou que não tem problema.

Todos seguiram para a arena. Os quatro entraram nela enquanto a Naomi ficou no banco de espectadores.

Cada um deles foi pra um canto da arena. Quando eles ouviram o barulho do gongo, todos começaram juntos.

— _Voar!_

Quando ela terminou de dizer isso, a Sophia já estava acima dos três e parecia que ia preparar um ataque.

O Ken ficou com um leve sorriso e disse: — Sendo assim — e correu pra cima do Pietro.

O Pietro também deu um leve sorriso. Quando o Ken tentou dar um soco nele, o que ele socou na verdade foi uma pedra. Não, ele tinha sim socado o rosto dele, mas esse mesmo rosto tinha virado pedra.

O Ken dá um salto pra trás e começa a observar ele.

— Hahaha. Surpreso? Meu poder me permite transformar qualquer parte do meu corpo em pedra. Então o que achou?

— Há! Parece bom, mas pelo que você disse, eu suponho que só possa transformar seu corpo em pedra. Estou certo?

— Infelizmente sim, mas não é problema. Se aquilo é um soco seu, você nunca vai me vencer.

O Ken fica com um sorriso no rosto.

— Não vá se achando tanto!

Ele corre pra cima do Pietro. Quando o Pietro ia atacar, o Ken rapidamente mudou de direção e atacou as costas dele. Pietro tentou petrificar suas costas, mas ainda assim não conseguiu se defender dos ataques.

— M-mas o que? Onde estava essa força toda?

— É claro que eu não usei toda minha força no primeiro ataque. — o Ken olha fixamente nos olhos do Pietro — Minha força total é suficiente pra destruir uma cidade, ou seja, não é uma pedra qualquer que vai aguentar meus socos!

O Ken corre com uma velocidade que quebra a barreira do som pra cima do Pietro. Indo para as costas dele e dando um chute nelas.

O Pietro foi lançado a vários metros de distância, quando viram que ele estava desmaiado, os professores teleportaram ele pra fora da arena.

Assim que o Ken se virou pra ver como estava a Sophia, ele tomou um susto. Tudo o que ele viu foi ela sendo teleportada pra fora e o John se aproximando.

— Cara vo te dizer, é difícil lutar contra alguém que tem o poder da super-inteligência tipo ela. As estratégias eram boas, mas faltava poder.

— Então agora sou eu contra você?

— Parece que sim. — ele fica com um sorriso — Você venceu o italiano tão fácil, agora eu quero muito te enfrentar.

— Que coincidência, eu estava pensando a mesma coisa.

O Ken foi a toda a velocidade pra cima do John, mas de repente apareceu uma muralha enorme entre os dois.

— Ah, só pra você ficar sabendo, meu poder é criar matéria e o seu, eu presumo que seja ter as habilidades físicas em um nível super-humano.

— Correto. Haha, parece que as coisas vão ser divertidas.

O Ken dá um soco e destrói a muralha. No mesmo instante, várias granadas aparecem e explodem bem no rosto dele, mandando ele pra trás.

O John avança, ao mesmo tempo, coisas como aviões caem em cima de onde o Ken estava, mas ele conseguiu desviar.

John tenta dar um chute no Ken, mas a perna dele é agarrada pelo Ken, mas o John já esperava por isso e tinha criado uma espada que ele usou pra atacar. Isso forçou o Ken a soltar ele e saltar pra trás.

Os dois se olham fixamente, já está na hora de acabar com isso. O Ken corre com toda a velocidade e o John materializa uma bomba enorme. Os dois têm sorrisos nos rostos, tá na hora de acabar com isso.

Antes do vencedor ser decidido, o diretor, Yuuji, aparece no meio da luta e, com um só golpe, nocauteia os dois.

— Vocês deviam ter mais cuidado quando lutam.

Ele disse, logo depois os professores vieram tirar os dois da arena. Eles levaram uma boa bronca depois.

— O futuro deles realmente vai ser bem interessante...

Foi tudo o que o Yuuji disse quando estava sozinho na sua sala, depois de dar bronca nos dois.


	3. Capítulo 2

Todos já passaram por esse terror. Seja jovem, adulto ou idoso, todos ainda temem isso. Se pudesse ser evitado, com certeza todos optariam por evita-la.

Não importa se você é homem ou mulher. Se tem 20, 30 ou, no caso, 15 anos. Você nunca quer que isso aconteça.

Sim, as provas estão chegando.

— Aaah! Por quê? Por quê? Por que as provas existem?

Quem estava falando era o Ken, que, assim como muitos outros, não estava nem um pouco preparado para as provas.

— Relaxa cara. As provas aqui não são teóricas e sim práticas. — disse John, que estava sentado do lado dele — O único problema é que o uso de poderes é proibido. Que saco.

— Mesmo assim, pra você que ficou até bom com magia não é grande coisa, mas pra mim que mal aprendi alguma coisa de magia e não posso usar minha força e velocidade, é como se arrancassem uma perna minha.

Então, chegou o outro companheiro de quarto deles, o Pietro.

— Haha. Bom, então você vai ficar feliz em saber que essa prova vai ser em dupla.

O Ken afunda seu rosto na mesa. Logo depois as duas garotas do grupo, a Naomi e a Sophia chegam.

— Já tá assim tão desanimado? Por que não aproveita que a Naomi ainda não tem parceiro e forma dupla com ela?

— Vocês duas não iam formar dupla?

— Eu até pensei nisso, mas eu decidi formar dupla com o Pietro, já que você também pode ficar com ela.

— Hum. E você John?

— Ah, bom. Eu posso, ou não, ter vandalizado umas propriedades do colégio. Por isso minha 'dupla' vai ser algum dos professores.

O John desviou o olhar no meio da frase. Todos olham pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

— Sendo assim, se você não se importar, Naomi, a gente pode formar uma dupla pra prova?

— Ah, c-claro, vamos fazer o nosso melhor.

— Falando nisso, suas notas não são umas das melhores da turma? Eu espero não te atrapalhar.

— Não tem problema. Não precisa se importar com isso.

Depois disso, os garotos e as garotas se dividiram para irem pra suas próximas aulas.

No caminho até a próxima sala, a Sophia falou.

— Se eu não conhecesse vocês, eu diria que você gosta dele e ele nem percebe. — ela fica com um sorriso no rosto — Parece até coisa de alguma história.

A Naomi fica com o rosto um pouco corado, mas começa a rir junto com a Sophia.

Já fazia pouco mais de seis meses desde que começou o novo ano escolar, desde que o Ken e a Naomi se conheceram.

Eles passaram a primeira semana juntos como companheiros de quarto provisórios, mas mesmo depois de se separarem, ainda mantiveram a amizade e agora são bons amigos.

Não seria estranho pensar que a Naomi começou a gostar dele, mas a verdade é que nem ela mesma sabe direito isso.

Se passou uma semana. Agora estava na hora da prova.

Todos os alunos estavam reunidos na frente de uma caverna com um enorme portão.

O diretor, Yuuji, explicou como ia funcionar a prova.

— Eu acredito que todos já tenham dupla, certo? Vocês vão entrar nessa caverna e vão coletar os tesouros nela, também vão enfrentar os monstros dentro dela, mas sem usar os poderes. Nós vamos estar observando e vamos avaliar vocês. — ele deu uma pequena pausa — Ah, quanto mais fundo na caverna vocês forem, melhores serão os tesouros, mas os monstros também vão ser mais fortes. Então tomem cuidado.

Depois de dizer isso, ele abriu os portões da caverna e os alunos começaram a entrar.

Os dois entraram na caverna e começaram a procurar por um local bom pra eles. Como o Ken não sabia nenhuma magia de ataque, ele deixava a Naomi atacar e ele ficava entre ela e os monstros, já que não podem descontar pontos dele por usar sua resistência. Os dois continuaram andando.

O Ken e a Naomi seguiram até uma parte bem no meio da caverna. Eles decidiram ir pra lá porque os tesouros eram razoáveis e os monstros estavam num bom nível pra eles.

— Consegui mais um tesouro. Nós estamos indo bem.

O Ken botou o tesouro que ele acabou de pegar na bolsa que os professores tinham dado. Agora ela já estava quase cheia.

— É, só faltam mais alguns-ahh!

Nesse momento, a Naomi tinha pisado em uma parte mais frágil do chão, que acabou caindo.

— Naomi! Você tá bem?

O Ken gritou para o buraco que havia se formado no chão.

— T-to. Tudo bem.

— Ok. Se afasta um pouco. Eu vou aí pra baixo.

— Eh? Por quê?

— É mais garantido que ninguém se machuque se nós dois estivermos juntos.

Ao terminar a frase, ele pula e logo chega aonde a Naomi estava.

— Bom, vamos logo tentar sair daqui.

Os dois caminharam por um bom tempo sem encontrar nada, nem tesouros, nem monstros, absolutamente nada. Eles começaram a se perguntar se eles tinham acabado em alguma caverna aleatória e sem conexão à área da prova.

Até que eles acharam um portão enorme. Eles pensavam estar na entrada...

— Achamos a entrada. Eu vou abrir a porta.

Fazendo uma pequena quantidade de força, o Ken conseguiu abrir os portões.

Eles seguiram um pouco pra dentro e logo perceberam que não estavam na entrada.

— Ah. Que merda! Eu pensei que a gente já estava na entrada. — ele pausou rapidamente e se virou pra olhar pra Naomi — De qualquer jeito. Por que esse lugar tem um portão?

Antes que a Naomi pudesse falar o que ela pensa, eles ouviram um barulho alto como se alguma coisa gigante estivesse se levantando.

Ao olhar pra fonte do som, Ken ficou de queixo caído, o que ele viu foi um dragão dourado enorme encarando os dois.

Ken mal teve tempo de pensar em algo antes do dragão atacar ele, jogando ele contra a parede.

Sem dar nem um segundo pra pensar, o dragão dourado já estava com a boca aberta mirando na Naomi. Qualquer um que conheça qualquer coisa sobre dragões sabia o que estava por vir.

— Ele vai cuspir fogo. Desvia!

O Ken gritou. Por sorte, a Naomi conseguiu ouvir e processar a informação bem rapidamente, o que possibilitou que ela desviasse.

O dragão, rapidamente, ficou bem na frente da Naomi. Parecia que ele queria esmagar ela com uma de suas patas.

Mas, ele foi impedido pelo Ken, que usou sua força pra empurrar o dragão pra longe dela.

— Vai! Agora, Naomi!

Imediatamente, o Ken sai do caminho e o dragão é atacado por várias _Magias de Fogo_ que a Naomi fez.

Porém, tudo o que isso fez foi irritar mais o dragão. Agora, ele usava toda sua velocidade pra ir até a Naomi, dessa vez ele não ia cuspir fogo, mas ia morder ela.

Quando o dragão estava bem na frente dela, como se surgisse do ar, o Ken aparece entre os dois e defende a mordida do dragão com seu braço esquerdo.

Por causa dos dentes afiados do dragão, o relógio que ele usava teve seu vidro arranhado e a pulseira rasgada, o que o fez cair no chão.

Mas, seria bom se isso fosse tudo.

Os dentes do dragão penetraram sua pele e seus músculos, ficando bem presos no braço dele.

O Ken sentiu que o dragão ia fazer força para trás, e ia tentar arrancar o braço dele. Sabendo que não podia fazer nada pra evitar, tudo o que o Ken podia fazer era aproveitar essa abertura.

No momento em que o dragão fez força para trás, o Ken pulou pra cima dele e deu um soco com toda a sua força na cabeça do dragão.

Mas, esse ataque não veio de graça, por causa disso, o braço esquerdo do Ken tinha sido completamente arrancado, deixando pra trás somente seu ombro.

Quando seu punho direito entrou em contato com a cabeça do dragão, o Ken pensou ter ouvido: — Quando quiser saber a verdade sobre esse mundo. Quando quiser aprender a lutar de verdade. Volte aqui, eu vou estar esperando.

Mas, antes que ele pudesse pensar nisso, uma dor insuportável corria pelo corpo dele.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhh!

Pouco menos de um minuto depois, o John e o professor que estavam com ele chegaram aonde o Ken e a Naomi estavam. Eles aviam sido avisados do acidente e ficaram responsáveis por procurar eles.

Quando eles chegaram, tudo o que viram foi o Ken, sem o braço esquerdo, desacordado, no colo da Naomi enquanto ela tentava usar _Magia de Cura_ nele ao mesmo tempo que dizia: — Desculpa, desculpa.

Alguns dias depois, o Ken finalmente acordou. Ele estava na enfermaria do colégio, o Yuuji foi até ele assim que ele acordou e explicou o que tinha acontecido. Também falou que todo dia, depois das aulas, a Naomi ia lá no quarto dele e ficava lá até a hora de visitas acabar.

O Yuuji também se desculpou com o Ken por ter deixado esse acidente acontecer e falou que caso ele precise de alguma coisa, tudo o que ele precisava fazer era falar com ele ou algum professor.

Dessa vez algumas semanas se passaram, o Ken tinha conseguido se reabilitar incrivelmente rápido e já estava voltando para a rotina normal de estudante.

Logo quando ele chegou na sala, ele percebeu que todos estavam dizendo que ele era um herói por ter sacrificado o braço pra proteger a Naomi. Mas, a verdade é que ele fez isso porque não tinha outra opção, se ele fosse mais forte, talvez, a situação tivesse sido diferente.

Mas, não se confunda. O Ken não pensa como algum herói. Na verdade, ele só continuou com a luta porque ficou animado com a força do dragão. Salvar a Naomi foi uma coincidência.

Além disso, ele estava ocupado pensando no que ele tinha 'ouvido' quando o punho dele encostou na cabeça do dragão. Será que era só imaginação?

O tempo foi passando. Todos percebiam que, mesmo o Ken estando de volta as aulas normalmente, ele já não era mais o mesmo. E quem podia culpar ele? Afinal ele perdeu um braço.

Não demorou muito até que chegou o fim de ano. A escola ia dar uma festa para todos os alunos e também ia soltar fogos.

— Tem certeza que não quer ir?

O Pietro perguntou, mas o Ken não falou nada. Então ele e o John foram embora. Eles queriam trazer o Ken com ele, afinal desde que ele perdeu o braço, ele parou de conversar com os outros e parecia estar sempre distante, mas sabiam que era melhor não forçar, eles achavam que o Ken iria melhorar na hora certa.

Assim que os dois saíram, o Ken se sentou na cama e ficou encarando o relógio que ele estava usando no dia em que perdeu o braço. E tomou uma decisão.

Ele pegou uma jaqueta com capuz que ele tinha comprado antes de ir pra Escola de Magia, vestiu ela e saiu do quarto. Ele queria ir até onde aquele dragão estava, pra que pudesse saber o que aquela frase que 'ouviu' significava.

Pouco menos de uma hora depois de sair, ele havia chegado nos portões que separavam o dragão e ele. Sem pensar muito, ele abriu as portas.

Imediatamente, ele viu o dragão dourado que havia arrancado seu braço, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer lutar, ao invés disso...

— Você finalmente veio, garoto.

O dragão falou

— Então aquela voz realmente era sua. Enfim, por que você me chamou aqui?

— Como eu disse, eu vou lhe contar a verdade desse mundo e vou lhe dar poder pra lutar nele, mas é um caminho sem volta. Tem certeza que quer ouvir?

— Tanto faz. Fala logo.

— Que seja. Como você deve saber, a magia originalmente fazia parte de rituais praticados por várias culturas, mas sabe o que mais elas tinham em comum?

— Deuses e demônios?

— Correto. Esses seres realmente existem. Os deuses estão em paz no momento, mas... — ele deu uma pausa — O atual Representante dos Demônios, Dante, ele está liderando um exército, e planeja vir ao mundo dos humanos para matar todos e começar uma guerra.

— Representante dos Demônios? O que é isso?

— Como o nome diz, ele representa todos os demônios. Também existem os Representantes dos Deuses e dos Humanos. Pense nessa função como o líder de uma raça inteira.

— E o que eu tenho com isso?

— Atualmente, só as forças humanas estão combatendo o exército do Dante. E estão perdendo. Por isso, eu quero que você fique mais e mais forte, para que possa lutar contra o Dante e salvar a humanidade.

— Não tá pedindo muito pra alguém que ainda nem se apresentou? Aliás eu não sou nenhum herói, nem tenho nenhum poder especial. Como espera que eu faça isso?

— Ah, que descuido. Meu nome é Fafnir. Eu reparei que você gosta de lutar, pois eu garanto que o Representante dos Demônios é forte, já quanto como você vai vencer, eu tenho um plano. — uma pausa — Existem cinco equipamentos que são chamados de Os 5 Equipamentos Supremos, se você coletar eles, se tornará muito mais forte. Um deles se encontra logo atrás daquela porta. A escolha agora é sua.

O Ken entra na porta que o Fafnir falou, lá ele encontra uma armadura preta com um contorno dourado. O Ken dá um sorriso e diz.

— Enfrentar o Representante dos Demônios, né? Parece divertido.

Então ele pega o braço esquerdo da armadura e coloca no lugar do braço que ele perdeu. Enquanto ele sente um poder enorme fluir pelo seu corpo o Fafnir fala.

— Essa é a Armadura de Absorção, ela aumenta todas as suas capacidades físicas e lhe dá a habilidade de poder absorver qualquer forma de energia. Além disso, ela tem uma função automática que preserva a vida do usuário. Muitos já tentaram usá-la, mas todos falharam. Você foi aquele que a armadura decidiu que seria digno de usá-la.

O Fafnir deu uma pausa por um segundo e continuou.

E eu sou, era, seu guardião, Fafnir. Ken Harris, você está pronto para ir em busca dos outros equipamentos?

Quando o Fafnir terminou de falar isso, o Ken já havia se acostumado com o braço da armadura como se fosse o seu. E o resto da armadura havia simplesmente sumido.

— Pronto? É claro que sim. Vamos criar uma distração pra atrair os guardas da escola e então vamos escapar.

Na festa da escola.

Todos já tinham aproveitado bastante a festa e agora era hora do evento final. Os fogos de ano novo.

Mas, ao invés de ouvir somente a explosão dos fogos, houve também uma explosão no local da festa. Algumas pessoas estavam feridas e outras estavam tentando ajudar.

John escaneou o local e achou uma pessoa de capuz. Ele achou que ele era o responsável pela explosão.

— Seu maldito!

O John criou granadas e jogou elas contra o encapuzado.

Vejamos, a granada cria uma explosão. A explosão libera calor. Calor gera energia térmica. Ou seja, se eu absorver essa energia...

O encapuzado estendeu seu braço esquerdo e, assim que as explosões chegavam lá, elas desapareciam.

John ficou surpreso, mas não se deixou abalar. Ele foi pra cima do encapuzado com uma espada numa mão e uma pistola na outra.

— _Endurecer!_

O encapuzado usou magia pra endurecer um objeto no seu capuz. Isso defendeu ele das balas e dos ataques com a espada.

Se aproveitando da proximidade entre os dois, o encapuzado deu um soco no John, que o mandou para longe.

John rapidamente voltou a se aproximar do encapuzado, mas dessa vez ele tinha um plano.

John abraçou o encapuzado e criou bombas que explodiram imediatamente. Quando a fumaça da explosão passou, ele pode ver o rosto do encapuzado.

— Só pode ser brincadeira. Ken! O que é isso?

Sim, o encapuzado, o atacante era o Ken. John não conseguiu acreditar nisso.

Nesse instante, a Naomi apareceu, ao mesmo tempo o dragão dourado, que estava bem menor do que devia ser, chegou.

— Os guardas já estão vindo. Vamos aproveitar essa chance.

O dragão dourado voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Ken olha para trás, para a Naomi, e fala.

— Guarda pra mim. Um dia eu venho buscar.

E joga seu relógio quebrado pra ela. Logo depois ele monta no dragão e os dois vão embora voando.

John já não conseguia mais aguentar, então ele gritou.

— Keeeen! Que porra é essa?!

Mas, o Ken não ouviu seu grito. Ou se ouviu, simplesmente o ignorou.


	4. Capítulo 3

Se passou pouco mais de dois meses desde que o Ken atacou a festa de fim de ano da Escola de Magia e fugiu junto com o Fafnir.

Os dois se tornaram procurados por terem atacado a escola, ferido algumas pessoas e indiretamente matado outras com o ataque.

Porém, todas as forças policiais que foram enviadas atrás deles foram facilmente vencidas, mas nunca pelos dois, somente um deles lutava.

Isso já era algo de se esperar do Fafnir, por causa da sua grande força, mas o Ken parecia estar muito mais forte que da última vez que ele foi visto, antes do ataque.

Atualmente ninguém sabia com certeza o que os dois queriam fazer, mas o que todos sabiam era que os dois estavam se movendo pra fora do país.

Agora, vamos ver o que o Fafnir e o Ken estão fazendo.

Em um restaurante que se localizava pouco depois de uma das fronteiras da Escola de Magia, lá estava o Ken, encapuzado para que não o reconhecessem. Naquele momento, ele estava conversando com o Fafnir, que havia se encolhido pra se esconder dentro do capuz do Ken.

— É incrível como uma única escola consegue ser do tamanho de um país, acho que deve ser um dos privilégios de ser a única Escola de Magia legalizada no mundo.

— Verdade. Se parar pra pensar, o Yuuji é como se fosse um presidente.

— Talvez ele tenha alguma coisa a ver com o governo ter me mandado pra Escola de Magia.

O Ken toma um gole do café.

— Me diz, não dá pra você fazer nós nos comunicarmos diretamente pela mente? Ia ficar mais fácil conversar e mais difícil de alguém perceber a gente.

— Eu posso me comunicar diretamente com a mente, mas não sou telepata. Não consigo conectar nossas mentes.

O Fafnir falou diretamente na mente do Ken. Aliás, o Fafnir sempre evita falar em voz alta quando não estão sozinhos.

O Ken solta um suspiro e diz.

— Tanto faz. De qualquer jeito, eram cinco os equipamentos que eu preciso pegar, né?

— Sim. Você já tem um, a Armadura de Absorção. Ela aumenta suas capacidades físicas, lhe dá a habilidade de absorver qualquer forma de energia. Além disso, com um pouco de treinamento você poderá...

— Tá, Tá. Ok, já entendi. Agora fala dos outros quatro. Se der, dos guardiões deles também.

O Fafnir parecida que queria continuar falando do Equipamento Supremo do qual ele era guardião, mas decidiu explicar sobre os outros.

— Bom. Os outros Equipamentos Supremos são: O Olho de Laplace, que é protegida por um golem. A Espada Demoníaca Judecca, que é protegida pela família Campbell. A Espada Sagrada Dymphna, que é protegida pelo cavaleiro mais forte de seu reino. E, por último, A Varinha Mágica Suprema, que é protegida pelos descendentes do mago Merlin.

— Hum. Não sabe mais nada? Tipo quais os poderes dos guardiões ou as habilidades dos equipamentos?

— Não. Os únicos guardiões que nunca mudaram desde o início somos eu e o golem, mas eu nunca me importei com ele. Já quanto aos equipamentos, eu nunca soube de um guardião que estudou o equipamento de outro guardião. Só temos uma noção básica de cada um.

— Então, fora alguns nomes, nós não temos informação nenhuma. Sabe pelo menos a localização deles?

— Sim. O mais próximo no momento é a Espada Demoníaca Judecca. Mas, os outros também não estão muito mais longe. Também podemos ir atrás deles.

— Não. Vamos pegar a Judecca primeiro. Independente das habilidades da espada, ela vai ser útil para o que eu estou planejando.

— O que você está planejando?

— Um jeito de chamar a atenção do cavaleiro mais forte, o que é guardião da Dymphna.

O Ken levanta da mesa, vai até o balcão e paga sua conta. Depois ele sai do restaurante.

Ken olha para o por do sol e pergunta.

— Quanto tempo de viagem, mais ou menos, nós temos até a espada?

O Fafnir para pra pensar um pouco e diz.

— Como sua velocidade atual é de nível super-sônico, nós teríamos uma semana de viagem pela frente.

O Ken trava por um segundo. Já está meio tarde, por isso ele diz.

— Amanhã a gente começa.

No outro dia, cedo de manhã, eles partiram em sua viagem. Uma semana depois, exatamente como o Fafnir havia previsto, eles chegaram no seu destino.

— Mais que... viagem... longa. — O Ken diz, ofegante — Enfim. Chegamos. Eu estou muito cansado pra lutar hoje. Então, vamos achar algum hotel pra ficar e amanhã nós vamos atrás da espada.

— Sua preguiça vai acabar lhe causando mal.

O Ken fica irritado.

— Eu não quero ouvir isso do cara que ficou dormindo a viagem toda.

— Não tenho culpa se você é muito lento.

— Eu corri por uma semana seguida!

— Não muda o fato de você ser lento. Você vai precisar superar a velocidade da luz no mínimo.

O Ken não tinha como revidar. Realmente o Ken conhecia o poder real do Fafnir, pois era ele quem vem treinando o Ken desde que ele saiu da Escola de Magia.

Depois de passar algumas horas procurando um hotel que não pedisse a identidade dele. Ele finalmente consegue achar um e vai dormir.

No outro dia, ele saiu do hotel e começou a andar.

— Fafnir, pra onde eu vou agora?

— Por ali. Entre naquele prédio.

— A biblioteca?

— Sim. Nela tem uma passagem secreta que leva até uma escada. Essa escada vai nos levar até onde a Espada Demoníaca Judecca está.

O Ken entrou na biblioteca e seguiu as instruções do Fafnir pra encontrar a passagem secreta. Ele achou umas escadas escondidas.

Depois ele desceu as escadas, ele chegou numa espécie de 'vila subterrânea'. O Fafnir falou para o Ken.

— Essa deve ser a vila secreta dos Campbell. Pelo que eu sei, eles têm o costume de viver aqui, apesar de terem vidas aparentemente normais para os outros. Sempre que alguém de fora se casava com algum Campbell, essa pessoa tinha que abandonar sua família e vir morar aqui. Se eu não me engano, tinha uma Super-Magia que o membro da família Campbell ensinava para a pessoa com quem ela se casava como forma de confiança... hum... não consigo lembrar o nome da Super-Magia.

— O que é essa tal de Super-Magia?

— Eu te ensino outro dia. De qualquer jeito, as coisas não estão muio quietas?

O Ken também estava pensando isso, mas não respondeu nada. Ele continuou andando até que chegou numa sala vazia, com um portão enorme bloqueando a passagem pra próxima sala.

— É bem parecido com a caverna. Será que o guardião está depois da porta?

— Não, eu estou bem aqui.

O Ken rapidamente se virou pra olhar pra fonte da voz e o Fafnir saiu de dentro do capuz dele e voltou a seu tamanho normal.

O que eles viram foi uma garota com os cabelos vermelhos escuros, separados em dois cachos, e olhos cinza. Na parte inferior do corpo, ela vestia um shortinho com uma bainha na qual estava uma espada. Já na parte superior, tudo o que ela tinha para cobrir os voluptuosos seios eram algumas bandagens.

O Ken ficou travado por um segundo pela beleza da garota que parece ser mais nova que ele, mas rapidamente se recuperou e perguntou.

— Você é a guardiã da Espada Demoníaca Judecca?

— Sim sim. E eu não suponho que vocês dois estejam simplesmente perdidos, certo?

— Você está correta. Onde está o resto da sua família? Até onde eu sei vocês defendem a espada juntos.

— Hahaha. Você deve ser o Fafnir, guardião daquela armadura, não é? Bom, não importa. Eu sou mais do que suficiente pra enfrentar vocês dois!

Ela se preparou pra lutar, o Fafnir também, mas antes de alguém avançar, o Ken parou o Fafnir.

— Fafnir, deixa ela comigo. Além de um bom treinamento pra mim, não é justo dois contra um.

O Fafnir olha pro Ken por um instante e diz.

— Que seja. Se é o que quer fazer.

— Valeu.

— Tem certeza que não vai querer a ajuda dele? Não quero ouvir reclamações depois.

— Você tem tanta vantagem assim pra ficar se preocupando comigo?

— Sendo assim, meu nome é Jessica, Jessica Campbell. Lembre-se bem do nome de quem te matou!

Instantaneamente, ela apareceu na frente do Ken, já com a espada em mãos, ela foi dar um golpe nele.

Porém, o ataque foi bloqueado pelo novo braço esquerdo do Ken. Se aproveitando da proximidade, o Ken deu um soco que parou pouco antes de atingir ela, mas o vento gerado pelo golpe conseguiu mandar a Jessica contra a parede.

Assim que conseguiu ficar de pé novamente, ela, de novo, apareceu instantaneamente perto do Ken, mas dessa vez ela não atacou com a espada e sim com magia.

— _Fogo! Gelo! Ar! Terra!_

Ela lançou quatro tipos diferentes de magia. Com isso, o chão prendeu os pés do Ken, estilhaços de gelo cortavam a pele dele, um pequeno tornado começou aonde ele estava, o que dificultava a sua respiração e um fogo começou bem nos seus pés, o que transformou um pequeno tornado num tornado de fogo, com o Ken no centro.

Percebendo o perigo que era continuar ali, o Ken deu um soco no chão. Esse soco quebrou o que prendia ele e exterminou as outras magias.

— C-como você conseguiu eliminar minhas magias?

— Ah, isso. Eu simplesmente absorvi a mana das magias quando eu dei um soco no chão. — ele ri levemente — Eu também já descobri qual o seu poder.

Ela ficou com um rosto surpreso e o Ken continuou.

— Na primeira vez, eu pensei que você só fosse muito rápida, mas depois de ser jogada na parede, você mal estava em condições de se manter em pé, quanto mais correr. — ele aponta pra ela — Isso significa que seu poder é um que permite que você chegue instantaneamente em outro lugar, ou seja, teleporte.

A Jessica começa a rir.

— Impressionante. Mas, como você sabia que era um poder e que eu não estava só usando _Magia de Teleporte_?

— Eu não sabia. Foi você quem acabou de confirmar.

Ela estala a língua. Realmente, teria sido melhor ela não ter dito nada.

— Já que você já sabe tanto, não tem porque eu esconder mais nada.

Nesse momento ela pega a espada e, de algum jeito, estende e divide a espada.

— Essa espada é chamada de Espada-Serpente. Ela se estende e divide em várias partes. Ah, e só pra você saber, esse fio que conecta as divisões da espada na verdade é tão afiado quanto a própria espada.

— Ata. Valeu por avisar. Você é mais legal do que eu pensei.

Ela balançou a espada como se estivesse atacando, mas mesmo com a espada estendida, ela ainda estava muito longe pra acertar.

Foi o que o Ken pensou, até que ele sentiu algo cortando as costas dele, parecia que ia ficar uma cicatriz. Ao se virar o que ele viu foi uma parte da Espada-Serpente, mas essa parte rapidamente sumiu.

Ele se virou novamente, pra olhar pra Jessica, e disse.

— Então, você também pode teleportar objetos. Parece que eu não vou durar muito numa luta longa. Por isso... — um segundo — Vamos acabar logo com isso! — e ele apareceu instantaneamente na frente dela.

Com um soco, ele mandou ela para o ar e foi para trás dela.

— Numa distância tão pequena, qualquer um com velocidade suficiente pode chegar praticamente instantemente em algum lugar.

Ele agarrou ela por trás e falou.

— Eu estou tentando vencer o Representante dos Demônios. Não vou perder assim tão fácil!

E com um suplex alemão, ele encerrou a luta.

Alguns segundos depois, o Ken e o Fafnir abriram os portões da sala. Quando eles entraram, eles viram uma espada negra em um pedestal. Essa espada tinha algo parecendo uma corrente saindo pelo cabo.

Pouco antes do Ken pegar a espada, eles ouviram.

— Essa é a Espada Demoníaca Judecca. Ao tocar nela, ela vai enfiar essa 'corrente' no seu braço e vai julgar se quer ou não ser usada por você.

A Jessica, que tinha acabado de acordar, falou.

— Valeu pelo aviso.

O Ken pega com o braço direito na espada e, assim como a Jessica disse, a 'corrente' da Judecca entrou no braço do Ken. Isso causou uma dor enorme, mas ele conseguiu suportar.

Foi então que todos os três ouviram.

— Eu já terminei a avaliação. E decidi que vai ser muito interessante ficar ao seu lado. Agora eu, Judecca, sou sua espada. Minhas habilidades são: mudar de forma a vontade, tenho até uma forma humana, para caso queira que eu lhe sirva com meu corpo. Graças a 'corrente' que agora nos liga, eu posso voltar para o senhor a qualquer momento, ou talvez seja mais correto dizer que nós não podemos mais nos separar. Por último, posso liberar minha energia demoníaca para aumentar meu poder de ataque.

— Seja bem-vinda a equipe, Judecca. Mas, por que esse negócio de mestre?

— Porque, quando eu entrei em seu corpo e decidi lhe seguir, eu fiz algo conhecido como Contrato de Mestre e Servo. Graças a isso, agora eu posso lhe ajudar a cuidar de seu corpo. Mesmo que todo seu sangue seque, que todos os seus ossos sejam pulverizados, seu cérebro destruído ou qualquer outra coisa aconteça com seu corpo, eu vou lhe ajudar a continuar normalmente. Se quiser, também posso lhe ajudar a lançar magias.

— Valeu pelos exemplos. Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

— Ao fazer o Contrato de Mestre e Servo, o mestre ganha alguma habilidade referente ao servo. A habilidade que o senhor ganhou de mim foi a de transformar qualquer coisa com que entre em contato fisicamente. Também podemos nos comunicar mentalmente e podemos dividir nossos sentidos.

— Isso pode ser bem útil. Ok, vamos lá.

O Ken transformou a Judecca em uma braçadeira, que ficou bem no local onde a 'corrente' havia entrado. Quando o Ken ia sair da sala, a Jessica parou ele e perguntou.

— Você disse que ia enfrentar o Dante, o Representante dos Demônios, certo? Me deixa ir com vocês.

— Eu não tenho problema com isso, mas por que você quer vir?

— A verdade é que, toda minha família foi chamada pra lutar contra o exército dele. Só eu fiquei. Recentemente, eu fiquei sabendo que todos morreram. Tudo porque o atual Representante dos Humanos não é forte o suficiente.

Ela para pra respirar por um segundo e fala.

— Eu tava pensando em pegar a Judecca e ir lutar nem que eu morresse no final, mas com vocês eu acho que dá pra ganhar.

— É um caminho sem volta. Mas, se realmente quiser vir, pode seguir a gente.

Assim todos saíram da passagem secreta da biblioteca.

Naquela noite, pouco antes da hora que o Ken foi dormir, a Jessica apareceu no quarto dele falando.

— Ei ei. Ken, vamos transar?

O Ken ficou surpreso com a pergunta, mas respondeu.

— Eu sou um adolescente comum, mais ou menos, claro que eu vou topar. Mas, só por referência, por que isso de repente? Normalmente uma garota não devia ficar envergonhada com essas coisas e não deveria oferecer seu corpo só pra quem elas gostam?

— Eu não me importo com essas coisas. Não me importo nem que o Fafnir ou a Judecca acabem vendo a gente. Agora, quando ao me oferecer só pra quem eu amo... acho que eu me apaixonei por você. Afinal, você é mais velho, é forte, é bonitinho, mas principalmente porque você não se segurou contra mim, mas também não deixou de se importar comigo. Você tem quase tudo que eu quero em um homem.

— E o que está faltando?

— Ser bom de cama. E eu pretendo verificar isso agora.

No meio da frase, a Jessica já estava em cima do Ken e perto do final já tinha quase tirado as calças dele.

Não posso dizer exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas, no outro dia, o Ken e a Jessica disseram que não dormiram nada na noite passada.

Quando o Fafnir perguntou o que tinha acontecido, tudo que a Jessica disse foi que ela achou o homem perfeito pra ela.


	5. Intervalo 1

Na Escola de Magia, a Naomi e seus amigos que ficaram estavam vivendo o dia a dia deles normalmente. Pelo menos, na medida do possível.

Já se passaram quase três meses do ataque do Ken. Os feridos já estavam de volta a suas vidas e os mortos já foram velados.

Durante um intervalo, o John falou.

— Ontem, eu fiquei sabendo que aquele maldito do Ken foi visto em uma biblioteca em outro país.

Todos ficaram surpresos e começaram a dar mais atenção para o John.

— Parece que ele já saiu de lá. A polícia não conseguiu ir atrás dele.

O John deu um soco na mesa.

— Se algum dia eu me encontrar de novo com esse maldito, eu juro que mato ele.

O John falou com bastante ódio. O sentimento que ele tinha era compartilhado por muitos. As pessoas começaram a falar sobre o que fariam se encontrassem com o Ken novamente.

Mas, tinha uma pessoa que não conseguia odiar ele. A Naomi.

Ela não sabia porque o Ken tinha atacado a festa. Ela pensou que ele era uma pessoa gentil, afinal ele ajudou ela mesmo sem obrigação nenhuma, até perdeu o braço por ela.

Então, por quê?

Era o que ela se perguntava todo o dia.

Ela olhou para o relógio que ela estava guardando, o que o Ken deixou na noite do ataque, e decidiu parar de pensar nele.

— Eu ouvi dizer que o diretor estava envolvido com a vinda do Ken pra Escola de Magia. Talvez ele saiba de algo. Eu vou fazer algumas perguntinhas pra ele sobre o Ken.

O John disse isso e foi embora da cafeteria da escola.

Logo depois que o John foi, a Naomi percebeu que ela não conseguia ficar sem pensar no Ken.

Ela só queria saber o porquê?

Ela só queria alguma coisa pra poder defender ele.

Mas, não tinha nada.


	6. Capítulo 4

Se passou pouco mais de um mês desde que o Ken enfrentou a Jessica e conseguiu a Espada Demoníaca Judecca.

Depois de deixar passar um tempo para o Ken poder se acostumar com a Judecca. Eles decidiram ir atrás do próximo Equipamento Supremo.

Os que restavam eram: A Espada Sagrada Dymphna, O Olho de Laplace e a Varinha Mágica Suprema. Com as informações cruzadas do Fafnir, da Jessica e da Judecca, eles descobriram que os equipamentos restantes estavam no País-Reino, nas Ruinas Maias e na Ilha de Avalon respectivamente.

— Quais informações nós temos sobre o País-Reino e o guardião da Dymphna?

— Sabemos que a Espada Sagrada Dymphna é protegida pelo cavaleiro mais forte do País-Reino. Se bem me lembro, atualmente é um jovem, aproximadamente com 20 anos, chamado Rafael Alexander.

— O País-Reino já teve outros nomes, mas eu não lembro quais eram porque eu matei todas as aulas de história. Era Ingla-alguma coisa. O que importa é que esse país ainda tem uma monarquia, mas é parlamentarista.

O Fafnir e a Jessica responderam, respectivamente, ao Ken.

— Então nós vamos precisar chamar a atenção desse tal Rafael. Eu tenho uma ideia, mas primeiro eu preciso saber de duas coisas. Primeiro, você pode teleportar a gente pro País-Reino, Jessica?

— Poder, eu posso. Mas, se descobrirem a gente, com certeza os líderes mundiais vão botar alguma limitação nos teleportes pra tentar pegar a gente.

— Isso não vai ser problema. Segundo, Judecca, você falou que pode me auxiliar a liberar todo meu potencial, o que isso significa?

— Como o Fafnir já explicou para o mestre, caso continue treinando, um dia, poderá chegar a um nível que somente poucos conseguem, mas isso irá pedir por muitos treinamentos durante muitos anos. Como o mestre não tem esse tempo, eu posso compensar por sua falta de treino com meu poder. Provavelmente seria possível lançar até Super-Magias.

— Certo. Já tenho todas as informações que eu preciso pro meu plano. Por hoje, Jessica tinha uma Super-Magia que era passada na sua família? Pode me ensinar ela?

— Depende, posso entender isso como um pedido de casamento? Já que só é pra eu ensinar isso pro meu marido. Brincadeira, eu ensino sim.

— Se precisasse, eu ia pedir em casamento mesmo. Ok, hoje a Jessica me ensina a Super-Magia, amanhã eu vou contar meu plano e a Jessica teleporta a gente pro País-Reino.

A Jessica ficou treinando o Ken pelo resto do dia. Eles já tinham saído da cidade.

Como os quatro estavam em uma floresta, tentando evitar as forças policiais, eles procuraram por algum lugar pra passar a noite e acharam uma caverna bem escondida.

O Fafnir se encolheu e entrou na caverna para verificar se estava vazia. Após confirmar que não tinha nada na caverna, o Fafnir disse que ela se dividia em dois lados e sugeriu pra que eles se dividissem pois ele não queria se encolher mais ainda.

O Fafnir ficou do lado esquerdo da caverna e o Ken, a Jessica e a Judecca ficaram no direito.

Quando o Ken estava quase dormindo, a Jessica falou.

— Sabe Ken, agora que eu te ensinei a Super-Magia, você vai ter que se responsabilizar por isso. Já que é assim, que tal a gente aproveitar a noite? Dessa vez o Fafnir nem pode ver e a Judecca não parece se incomodar.

— ...bom, já que você vai teleportar a gente amanhã, não deve ter problema a gente dormir um pouco mais tarde... pensando bem, do jeito que você é, nós talvez passemos a noite toda em claro transando.

... não acho que eu precise falar o que aconteceu depois.

No outro dia, eles se teleportaram pro País-Reino. Após passarem aproximadamente uma semana colhendo informações. Eles tinham as informações que precisavam.

— Daqui a três dias, a família real e os parlamentares vão se reunir aqui, nessa cidade. É um evento tão grande que vai reunir grande parte da população mundial no País-Reino. A guarda real, da qual o Rafael faz parte, vem com eles pra fazer a segurança. Vamos chamar a atenção dele e fazer ele nos dizer onde está a Dymphna.

Logo em seguida, o Fafnir perguntou.

— O plano é bom, mas... tem certeza que quer fazer. Caso continue, com certeza, nós vamos virar inimigos de todos os países do mundo no mínimo. O seu plano com certeza vai atrair o Rafael pra nós, mas existem jeitos em que nós não precisamos nos arriscar tanto.

— Nós vamos em frente. Não importa se nós vamos virar inimigos de todos. Acha que eu gosto do governo só porque eu fui criado por eles?

— Você realmente tem um jeito estranho de tentar salvar a humanidade.

— Hã? Salvar a humanidade? Eu nunca disse isso. Eu só quero lutar contra um cara forte. Salvar a humanidade é só um bônus.

O Fafnir se surpreendeu. Quem diria que ele e o Ken pensam de uma forma tão parecida.

Se passaram os três dias. A família real, junto a toda sua guarda, estava reunida com os parlamentares. Havia muitos espectadores no local também, mas a maioria das pessoas estava assistindo a reunião em suas casas. Porém, a cidade em que eles estavam tinha mais de 5 milhões de pessoas nesse momento.

— Certo. Parece que está tudo pronto. Vamos Judecca.

Então os dois, como se suas vozes tivessem se fundido, disseram.

— _Super-Magia: Película da Morte!_

Então, logo após a magia ter sido lançada, algo como uma película escura cobriu toda a cidade. Após confirmar que a magia foi um sucesso, o Ken falou.

— Ataquem todos! Façam a guarda real vir até nós e me tragam o Rafael. Podem matar se quiserem, mas se virem um cara loiro de olhos azuis deixem ele vivo por um tempo, pode ser o Rafael.

Quando terminaram de ouvir a frase do Ken, eles se separaram e começaram a atacar tudo o que estava no caminho deles.

O Fafnir voltou ao seu tamanho normal e começou a cuspir fogo na cidade. A Jessica se teleportou pra cima dos policiais e começou a atacar eles com a Espada-Serpente. O Ken fez a Judecca voltar a forma de espada e foi destruir algumas construções e monumentos e atacar algumas pessoas.

Depois de 30 minutos de destruição, a guarda real foi mobilizada e a verdadeira batalha começou.

O Fafnir estava sobrevoando a cidade quando ele começou a ser atacado, mas, com um único bater de suas asas, ele mandou todos aqueles que estavam atacando para o ar.

— Já faz tempo que eu não como carne de humanos. Talvez eu deva aproveitar essa oportunidade.

Depois, o Fafnir foi pra cima de alguns guardas que ainda estavam caindo e mordeu eles. Alguns ele engoliu inteiros, outros ele só engoliu alguns membros, como braços e pernas, mas os mais azarados tinham a parte inferior do corpo devorada. Mesmo que fossem morrer, não seria uma morte rápida.

O número de guardas que estavam contra o Fafnir tinha diminuído. Então, pra poder matar um tempo, ele decidiu matar todos os guardas que vinham pra cima dele pisoteando eles. Pra isso, ele aumentou ainda mais seu tamanho.

— Haha. Isso até que é divertido! Esmagar humanos só com meu peso é até um bom passatempo.

Ao mesmo tempo, a Jessica usava a Espada-Serpente de forma estendida para atacar os policiais a distância.

Ela não estava mirando em nada em particular, mas muitos coitados acabavam perdendo um braço, uma perna ou, às vezes, até um olho com os ataques aleatórios dela.

— Isso tá meio chato.

A Jessica guardou sua espada e começou a usar _Magia de Eletricidade_ pra atacar os policiais.

Quando ela percebeu um grupo de policiais vindo juntos pra cima dela. Ela usou _Magia de Água_ pra estourar os hidrantes perto deles. Quando todos já estavam molhados, ela usou _Magia de Eletricidade_ e fritou todos de uma vez.

Como ela estava distraída, um dos policiais que tinha escapado da matança anterior conseguiu chegar perto dela e fez uma investida pra cima dela. Derrubando ela no chão.

— Sua vadia! Você matou meus amigos! — ele falava enquanto socava o rosto da Jessica — Eu devia te matar agor...

Mas, antes dele terminar sua frase, a Jessica teleportou a lâmina da espada dela para a garganta do policial. Matando ele.

Ou, pelo menos, ele vai morrer. Eventualmente. Talvez demore alguns minutos.

Ela se levanta segurando o nariz, que agora estava sangrando.

— Aaah merda. Por que ele tinha que bater na minha cara? Espero que não fique feio. Se o Ken me achar feia por causa disso eu vou atrás da sua família e amigos pra matar cada um bem devagarzinho.

De algum jeito o policial ainda falou.

— V-você... só se importa... com ele?

— É claro que sim. Não é isso que as garotas apaixonadas fazem? Só se importam com o cara que gostam.

Ela saiu andando. Continuando a matança.

Enquanto isso, no lado do Ken, as coisas ainda estavam calmas. Calmas até demais.

— Eu pensei que ia ter que matar alguns guardas a mais, talvez até mais uns alguns civis, até você aparecer. Mas, que bom que veio logo, Rafael.

O Ken se virou e olhou para o jovem de aproximadamente 20 anos. Rafael Alexander.

— Eu também já sei quem você é, Ken. Agora me diga, por que queria tanto que eu viesse?

— Já não é obvio? — o Ken fala, mostrando a Judecca e seu braço esquerdo, a Armadura de Absorção — Eu quero que me leve até a Dymphna.

— Bom, você usou uma magia que mata qualquer um que tente sair ou entrar da cidade. Mesmo que seja por teleporte. — uma pausa — Que seja então, se me vencer eu te levo até ela, mas se eu vencer, você vai desativar a magia e você e seus amigos vão se render.

O Rafael desembainha a espada e a aponta para o Ken.

— Justo. Assim como eu esperava do atual cavaleiro mais forte.

Ao terminar a frase o Ken já estava na frente do Rafael. O Ken atacou com a Judecca, mas o Rafael se defendeu com sua espada, que acabou sendo quebrada.

Os dois se afastam e o Ken pergunta.

— Isso significa que vai desistir? Ou vai lutar desarmado?

— Nem um nem outro.

Nesse momento uma nova espada aparece aos pés do Rafael.

— Já entendi. Seu poder é criar espadas, mas ela é igual a anterior?

— Não. Eu também posso aumentar e dar qualquer atributo para as espadas que eu crio. Tipo assim!

Nesse mesmo instante, o Rafael já estava na frente do Ken. Ele atacou o Ken, que se defendeu com a Judecca.

Mesmo o Ken não tendo tomado nenhum dano, o chão ao redor deles foi completamente destruído. O Ken empurrou a Judecca, o que jogou o Rafael pra trás.

Antes do Rafael chegar no chão, o Ken usou a corrente da Judecca pra atacar de longe. O Rafael conseguiu se defender da Judecca, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o Ken saltou pra cima dele e deu um soco no Rafael.

Ao tocar o chão, o Rafael saltou para trás. Então, sua espada começou a soltar eletricidade. Ele se aproveitou dessa eletricidade pra atacar o Ken por quatro lados diferentes.

— Você pode se defender de um, mas não dos quatro.

— Hahahahaha. — o Ken ri — Se erro foi pensar que eu só podia absorver energia se entrasse em contato com ela!

Quando o Ken diz essa frase, todos os quatro ataques elétricos são absorvidos.

— Contanto que eu possa dizer qual a fonte e qual tipo de energia é, eu posso absorver qualquer energia. Esteja ela onde estiver.

Nesse momento, o Ken salta pra cima do Rafael.

— Essa vitória é minha!

E deu um chute no Rafael, que o mandou contra a parede e deixou ele inconsciente.

Alguns minutos depois, quando o Rafael recobrou a consciência, o Ken falou pra eles irem logo até a Dymphna. O Rafael obedeceu e levou ele até a espada.

— Essa é a Espada Sagrada Dymphna. Basta empunhá-la e você será seu mestre.

O Ken foi até o pedestal da espada e, com seu braço esquerdo, a empunhou a espada branca.

— A-ah. B-bom dia, hum... ah! V-você é meu mestre agora, vai ser um prazer trabalhar, n-não, quero dizer, servir você. Eu já fiz o Contrato de Mestre e Servo, então o senhor não precisa fazer nada.

— Eh... então... quais são suas habilidades?

— Ah s-sim. Eu posso mudar de forma a vontade, até tenho uma forma humana caso queira. Posso liberar minha energia sagrada pra aumentar meu poder de ataque. E, como agora nós estamos conectados espiritualmente, posso me teleportar diretamente pra você, quer dizer, para o senhor. Também, graças a estarmos conectados pela alma, eu posso lhe ajudar a usar magias.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Errr... ah sim. Eu espero que isso nunca aconteça com você, quer dizer com o senhor, mas caso algo aconteça com a sua alma, como ser dividida ou até mesmo destruída, você, quer dizer o senhor não precisa se preocupar, pois eu vou garantir que nada lhe aconteça. E você, não, o senhor também ganhou de mim a habilidade de transformar qualquer coisa com que entre em contato espiritualmente quando eu fiz o Contrato de Mestre e Servo.

— Então, resumindo, você é basicamente uma versão mais inocente e inexperiente da Judecca. Também, enquanto a Judecca é uma espada preta você é uma espada branca. Beleza. Ah, e não precisa me chamar se senhor. Pode me chamar como quiser. Isso também vale pra você Judecca. Pensando bem, agora eu tenho a habilidade de transformar qualquer coisa com que entre em contato, né?

Ao terminar a frase, o Ken transformou a Dymphna em uma meia capa que escondia seu braço esquerdo e fez a Judecca voltar a forma de braçadeira.

— Posso perguntar pra que você está recolhendo os Equipamentos Supremos? Será só pelo poder?

— Ah não. Na verdade, o exército do Representante dos Demônios está vindo e eu tó afim de enfrentar eles.

O Rafael ficou surpreso. Realmente, eram poucos que sabiam a verdade sobre o exército do Dante.

— Vocês vão enfrentar o Dante, certo? Então me deixe ir com vocês.

— Você não era um cara bonzinho?

— Muitos vão morrer se ele não for impedido. E também, se estiver com vocês, posso evitar, ou pelo menos, diminuir as mortes.

Nesse momento, uma garota com cabelos bem castanhos e olhos azuis da cor do céu entrou na sala onde o Ken e o Rafael estavam. Essa garota falou pro Rafael.

— Rafael! Eu ouvi o que disse. Por que quer ir com eles?

— Princesa, eu...

— Quem é ela? A sua namorada? Bom tanto faz, explica logo pra ela e vamos.

— Não é tão simples. Ela não sabe sobre o Dante nem nada assim.

— Ah, entendi. Que seja. Faz o que você quiser e vem comigo. Vamos chamar os outros e vamos embora.

O Rafael olhou pra princesa como se quisesse ficar, mas ele sabia que devia ir com o Ken.

O Ken se encontrou com o Fafnir e a Jessica depois. Ele parou a Super-Magia que tinha lançado e depois a Jessica teleportou eles pra longe.

Algumas horas depois.

— Que merda. Aqueles guardas não sabem que não se deve bater em mulheres?

O Ken falou enquanto fazia curativos na Jessica. Quem respondeu ele foi o Rafael.

— O cara que ordenou um massacre só pra me chamar realmente tá falando isso?

— É diferente. Eu ainda vou salvar a humanidade. Supondo que a humanidade sobreviva aos meus ataques. Prontinho, agora é só usar uma _Magia de Cura_ que vai ficar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O Ken disse e quem continuou foi a Jessica.

— Mesmo que ninguém aqui na Terra aguente seus ataques, contanto que eu ainda esteja viva, nós podemos repovoar a Terra todinha. Nesse caso, você ainda seria o salvador da humanidade.

— Você até que tem um ponto. Eu gostei principalmente da parte do repovoar. Acho que, a partir de hoje, pra cada vida que eu tomar, eu vou fazer uma nova. Você me ajuda Jessica?

— Claro. Vamos começar agora mesmo.

Vendo essa cena, o Rafael se perguntou se ele realmente fez a escolha certa em vir com eles.


	7. Intervalo 2

Na Escola de Magia. Durante um intervalo, a Sophia mostrou um artigo em um jornal.

— Olhem isso.

Ela apontou para o jornal.

— Maldito. Aquele Ken atacou uma cidade inteira e fez várias vítimas, foram quase 5 milhões de mortos. Tudo isso, só pra convencer o mais forte dos cavaleiros a ir com ele. E como ele conseguiu? O tal do Rafael não devia ser um exemplo de homem bom? Por que ele foi com o Ken?

Quem falou isso foi o John. Ele mesmo continuou.

— Ah chega! O diretor sabe de alguma coisa. Eu vou fazer ele me dizer o que ele sabe, nem que eu tenha que encher o saco dele até o fim do ano.

Falando isso o John foi embora.

Mas, dentre todos, havia alguém que não conseguia acreditar que o Ken simplesmente tinha virado uma pessoa má. Sim, até hoje a Naomi ainda não consegue crer que o Ken faz isso simplesmente por prazer.

Deve ter algum motivo. Alguma razão.

Mas, ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma.

...

Ah. Quer saber por que ela ainda acredita no Ken?

A resposta é simples.

Porque, ela se apaixonou por ele. Só por isso.

Mesmo ela só tendo percebido quando ele foi embora. Ela sente que tem algo que ela ainda não sabe. Algo que talvez justifique as ações do Ken.

É nisso que ela quer acreditar.

Mas, o Ken tinha acabado de cometer o maior massacre da história.

Que motivos podem levar alguém a isso?

A Naomi só queria entender o que o Ken está fazendo.


	8. Capítulo 5

Já se passaram mais de dois meses desde que o Ken e o grupo dele atacaram o País-Reino. Agora, eles estão se dirigindo para as Ruínas Maias pra tentarem pegar o Olho de Laplace.

— Aaah! Que saco. Por que eles tinham que passar a monitorar todos os teleportes?

Sim, desde o ataque ao País-Reino, todos os teleportes são monitorados por satélites. Caso alguém usasse qualquer teleporte, as forças policiais e militares do mundo inteiro descobririam exatamente aonde eles foram e os encurralariam na hora.

— Não tem jeito. O plano de ataque foi seu. Você já tem 16 anos, não é? Comece a assumir responsabilidade.

O Rafael, mais novo membro da equipe, falou e o Ken respondeu.

— Eu não quero fugir da responsabilidade, só to comentando que é inconveniente. Agora a gente precisa se preparar por um bom tempo antes de viajar.

— Bom, é verdade.

O Rafael falou e ele mesmo continuou.

— Enfim, chegamos.

Os seis, três humanos, duas espadas, uma demoníaca e outra sagrada, que estavam como braçadeira e meia capa respectivamente, e um dragão, que estava escondido no capuz do Ken, pararam e admiraram a vista.

— Finalmente. Vamos achar um hotel, passar a noite lá e amanhã a gente vai atrás do golem. Gogmagog era o nome dele, certo?

— Sim, é sim. Agora vamos logo alugar nossos quartos. Eu já tó cansado de me acordar no meio da noite ouvindo você e a Jessica.

O Ken começa a rir e o Rafael continua.

— Quem diria que você realmente está mantendo o objetivo de gerar uma vida pra cada vida que você tomou.

— Hahaha. Como o processo não tem 100% de chance de dar certo, eu tenho que me esforçar toda a noite. E durante o dia quando eu posso.

Ele começou a andar até o hotel, mas parou, se virou e disse.

— Mas, apesar de eu estar só brincando agora, talvez a gente realmente tente alguma coisa no futuro. Certo?

A Jessica balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Eu já disse que eu quero me casar com você no futuro. Claro que não vai ser algo fácil já que nós somos fugitivos, mas eu estou disposta a tentar.

O Ken ficou sem resposta pra Jessica. Ele sabia que ela gostava dele, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto assim.

Depois, eles foram para o hotel e alugaram os quartos.

No outro dia, a Jessica decidiu se exibir pro Ken fazendo o café da manhã de todos. Todo mundo ficou surpreso com quão bem ela sabia cozinhar.

Depois, eles foram até as ruínas. Entraram nelas e começaram a procurar.

— Ei! Isso aqui parece uma passagem secreta. Vamos olhar mais no fundo.

O Rafael falou e o grupo inteiro entrou na passagem. Após, aproximadamente 20 minutos de caminhada, eles chegaram em um lugar que parecia ser muito profundo, mas tinha uma abertura no teto, o que permitia que a luz do sol entrasse.

— Como ninguém nunca descobriu isso antes? Tem um buraco enorme no chão que serve de teto aqui!

O Ken questionou, mas, obviamente, ninguém respondeu.

Ao olhar o lugar com mais cuidado, eles viram que tinha uma espécie de elevador no centro. Do lado tinha uma placa que dizia: "Aqueles que desejam obter o Olho de Laplace, fiquem parados no elevador e enfrentem o golem, Gogmagog, em uma luta um contra um. Caso vençam, o caminho até o olho irá se revelar."

— Bom, hoje foi até rápido chegar no guardião. Enfim, deixa eu ficar logo nesse elevador. Vocês vão pra área dos espectadores ali. Eu vou bater um pouco no golem e já volto.

Quando ele terminou a frase o Fafnir saiu de dentro do capuz dele e disse.

— Boa sorte. Está na hora de ver sua evolução desde que nos conhecemos.

O Ken não entendeu direito, mas nem se importou com isso. O Ken parou pra pensar um pouco, se o ele de antes disso tudo começar fosse enfrentar o ele de agora, isso não poderia ser chamado de luta, pois o Ken atual estava dezenas, centenas ou até mesmo milhares de vezes mais forte.

Ele ficou parado no elevador, que levou ele até a parte de baixo. Lá um portão enorme se abriu e ele conseguiu ver o Gogmagog.

— Deve ser brincadeira.

O golem gigante, que parecia ser feito inteiramente de pedra, tinha mais de 30 metros de altura e cada um de seus membros tinha mais de 15 metros de diâmetro. Apesar do golem ficar na mesma postura que um gorila, se percebia que ele, na verdade, não era nem um pouco lento.

— Fafnir! Você me disse que ele era grandinho, não que ele era enorme!

— Como eu posso mudar de tamanho eu nunca tive uma boa percepção do tamanho do Gogmagog. Mas, agora que eu parei pra olhar, ele realmente é muito grande.

Antes que o Ken pudesse reclamar mais, o Gogmagog usou um de seus braços pra atacar o Ken. Ele conseguiu desviar e fez a Judecca ficar em forma de escudo e a Dymphna em forma de lança.

Ele usou o escudo pra se proteger do próximo ataque do Gogmagog, ao mesmo tempo, ele jogou a lança na cabeça do golem. A lança conseguiu penetrar no golem, mas não foi muito fundo e acabou ficando presa. Por isso, o Ken teve que teleportar ela de volta para as mãos dele.

O Ken estava começando a formar um plano de ficar atacando e, aos poucos, ir quebrando o golem. Mas, antes que ele botasse seu plano em pratica, o golem começou a absorver as pedras ao redor dele e regenerou a parte que havia sido quebrada.

— Mais que merda. Acho que não vai dar pra ser devagar. Judecca, Dymphna, voltem pra forma de espada e liberem sua energia.

Conforme a ordem dele, as duas voltaram as suas formas de espada e começaram a liberar suas respectivas energias. Da espada demoníaca em sua mão direita, saia uma aura tão escura quanto a espada. Já da espada sagrada na sua mão esquerda, uma aura tão branca quanto a espada era liberada.

O golem se preparou pra mais um ataque. Ao usar os dois braços pra tentar esmagar o Ken, o Ken se defendeu usando as espadas e empurrou o Gogmagog pra trás.

O Gogmagog se desequilibrou por um segundo, se aproveitando disso, o Ken foi pra trás dele e atacou com as duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. As energias sagrada e demoníaca se combinaram e geraram uma explosão que mandou o Ken e o Gogmagog contra paredes opostas.

— Wow. Eu não sabia que dava pra fazer isso.

— N-nem eu. Por favor não vamos nunca mais fazer isso né?

— Tá brincando? Olha isso. — o Ken apontou para as costas do Gogmagog, que tinham sido destruídas na explosão — A gente vai fazer isso toda hora.

— Apesar de eu não gostar de trabalhar com essa espada sagrada, se é o desejo do meu mestre, eu farei.

— A-ah. Eu também preciso ser uma boa serva. E-então, s-se quiser, pode me usar pra qualquer coisa.

O Ken fez as espadas liberarem sua aura e pulou pra cima do golem. Mas, ao chegar perto do golem, o Ken levou um golpe que o botou contra a parede, mas ele empurrou o braço do golem pra longe e foi pra cima do Gogmagog.

Atacando com as duas espadas, mais uma explosão aconteceu e mandou o Ken contra a parede, que ele usou como apoio pra investir pra cima do golem. O Ken transformou as espadas em luvas. Realmente, apesar do Ken ter sido treinado pela Jessica e pelo Rafael em como usar espadas, ele ainda era muito melhor em lutar com as próprias mãos.

Usando as luvas pra atacar, o Ken criou mais uma explosão que derrubou o Gogmagog no chão.

— Bom, acho que é isso. Foi até interessante a batlh...

Mas, o Gogmagog usou sua habilidade pra absorver todas as rochas do local, se regenerando e voltando ao combate.

— Sabe cara, isso já tá ficando chato. — o Ken salta até uma parte mais alta da arena — Vamos acabar logo com isso.

O Ken desfez as transformações da Judecca e da Dymphna e atacou o golem com seus punhos. O punho do golem se encontrou com o punho do Ken e o ataque dos dois gerou uma onda de choque enorme, que destruiu o chão e as paredes da arena.

Quando o Ken se levantou do chão, ele percebeu que estava em alguma espécie de 'subsolo' da arena. Ele olhou ao redor e viu o golem, ou melhor, as pedras que formavam o golem sem nenhum sinal de vida.

— Bom, a luta acabou. Agora cadê meu prêmio?

O Ken andou um pouco pelo 'subsolo' até que ele achou algo que lembra um olho. Na verdade, era mais como uma esfera preta com um círculo vermelho em um lado. O círculo provavelmente seria a íris e a pupila do olho enquanto a parte preta era todo o resto.

Tinha uma placa do lado desse 'olho', que dizia.

— "Você que conseguiu encontrar o Olho de Laplace, se quiser usar seu poder, deve tirar um de seus próprios olhos e coloque o olho demoníaco no lugar. O Olho de Laplace irá se regenerar em você e você poderá usar o poder de obter todas as informações sobre tudo que está em seu campo de visão.

Mas, tome cuidado, se seu cérebro não aguentar toda essa informação, você entrará em colapso e morrerá." Que aviso de merda. Bom, tanto faz. É só eu pegar só as informações que eu preciso e evitar usos desnecessários e tudo vai acabar bem. Eu acho. Eu espero. Tomara.

O Ken botou o polegar e o dedo indicador em seu olho esquerdo e disse.

— Lá vamos nós.

E arrancou fora seu olho. Ele pegou o Olho de Laplace e botou onde seu olho esquerdo já esteve. Após alguns segundos, sua visão voltou ao que era antes de arrancar o olho.

— Não é que deu certo. Como será que parece?

O Ken foi caminhando de volta pra onde estava o corpo do golem. No caminho ele encontrou o golem que havia derrotado, mas agora, esse golem estava em um tamanho que caberia na palma da mão.

O Ken continuou seu caminho e o golem o seguia, então decidiu perguntar.

— Por acaso, você não estaria interessado em vir comigo né?

O Gogmagog balançou a cabeça, dando um sinal de sim. O Ken soltou um suspiro e deixou que o golem o seguisse.

Ao voltar pra parte em que eles haviam caído, o Ken percebeu que o Rafael tinha usado _Magia de Terra_ pra fazer uma escada e descer.

— Aí está você. Parece que já pegou o olho.

— Sim, como é que tá?

— Bom, imagine um olho normal. A parte branca é preta no seu e tanto sua pupila quanto sua iris são cor vermelho sangue.

— Parece legal. Agora, deixa eu testar o poder dele.

Olhando pro buraco que seu ataque tinha feito o Ken pareceu fazer uma leve força e disse.

— Merda. Vamos embora logo. O golpe teve uma onda tão forte que gerou tsunamis pelo mundo todo. Eles já acharam o local de origem e estão vindo pra cá. Ah, o Gogmagog vem com a gente. — o Ken pega o mini-Gogmagog e joga pro Rafael — Esconde ele em algum lugar e vamos logo embora.

Poucos minutos depois. As forças policiais chegaram, mas o Ken e o grupo dele não estavam mais lá.

O Ken e os outros saíram rapidamente das Ruínas Maias e foram em busca do último Equipamento Supremo.

— Nosso próximo destino é a Ilha de Avalon. Todos prontos?

O Ken perguntou e todos responderam que sim. Eles começaram a fazer os preparativos pra ir pra ilha.


	9. Intervalo 3

Quase cinco meses se passaram desde o ataque ao País-Reino. Já fazia tempo que o John não era visto por ninguém, mas um dia ele simplesmente chamou a Naomi, o Pietro e a Sophia para a sala do diretor.

Ao chegarem lá, os três viram que o John estava com o Yuuji, o diretor. O John começou a falar.

— Finalmente eu consegui fazer ele contar o que ele sabe. Agora, nós formamos um plano pra ir atrás do Ken e finalmente acabar com ele.

— Como assim? Não tem como saber pra onde ele vai ou o que ele vai fazer.

A Sophia falou. Com certeza, pra maioria das pessoas iria parecer que o Ken está simplesmente atacando aleatoriamente, mas aqueles que tem algumas informações a mais sabem que isso não é verdade.

— Vocês sabem o que são Os 5 equipamentos Supremos?

Nenhum dos três soube responder o Yuuji. O John continuou.

— A gente explica o que são no caminho, o que importa saber é que o Ken não está atacando aleatoriamente. Ele está atrás desses equipamentos. Agora só falta um pra ele ter os cinco.

Os três ficaram com o olhar surpreso, mas já tinham uma ideia do que o John ia dizer a seguir.

— Nós vamos pra Ilha de Avalon, onde está o último Equipamento Supremo. Nós vamos pegar ele antes do Ken e vamos usar isso pra fazer ele aparecer. Aí, a gente acaba com ele.

O John falou.

A Naomi ainda não podia acreditar nisso. Ela sabia que o Ken queria lutar com pessoas fortes e que ele também queria se tornar mais forte, mas ela não acreditava que ele simplesmente desistiria de tudo e mataria tantos só por poder.

Mas, isso não importava agora.

Depois de tanto tempo, a Naomi iria finalmente se reencontrar com o Ken.

Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que não era ódio.

No outro dia, eles partiram para a Ilha de Avalon.


	10. Capítulo 6

Já tinham se passado cinco meses desde que o Ken pegou o Olho de Laplace. Agora já era próximo do final do ano.

O Ken parou pra pensar em tudo que aconteceu nesse ano. Ele conheceu a Jessica e pegou a Judecca, depois ordenou um massacre, conheceu o Rafael e conseguiu a Dymphna, por último, ele enfrentou o Gogmagog e obteve o Olho de Laplace.

Eles saíram do barco em que estavam. Eles haviam chegado na Ilha de Avalon. O Ken logo disse.

— Foi um ano bem cheio. Talvez a gente pare um pouco pra comemorar o Natal.

O Ken comentou, mas logo continuou.

— Mas, antes disso, a gente precisa encontrar o descendente do Merlin e precisamos fazer ele dizer onde está a Varinha Mágica Suprema.

— Por favor, me diz que vocês não vão usar o mesmo método que usaram pra me encontrar.

— Ah não. Pode ficar relaxado Rafael. Eu não sei se o tal descendente do Merlin viria pro combate ou se ele ia simplesmente fugir. Por isso, não dá pra usar esse método.

O grupo entrou na cidade e depois de coletar algumas informações, o Ken disse.

— Já descobrimos onde podemos encontrar o cara. Parece que todo final de semana ele dá aulas públicas sobre magia. Então, nós só precisamos esperar alguns dias, ou seja, vocês estão de folga por um tempo. Aproveitem, porque essa pode ser a última.

Quando o Ken terminou a frase, o grupo se dividiu em dois e foram para seus quartos.

— Manter um olho sempre fechado o dia todo é mais difícil do que parece.

— Não tem nada que a gente possa fazer. Se a gente usasse Magia de Ilusão, você não precisaria manter o olho fechado, mas a gente ia correr o risco de alguém detectar a magia.

— Ah. Não importa. De qualquer jeito, vamos nos preparar pro Merlin. Ele deve ser muito bom com magia, por isso vai ser um oponente perigoso.

Se passaram uns dias. O grupo se reuniu e foi para onde estava marcada pra ser a aula pública de magia.

Ao chegarem lá, todos se surpreenderam. O descendente do mago Merlin e atual protetor da Varinha Mágica Suprema... era um garoto de aproximadamente 12 anos de idade.

— Talvez ficar com um olho fechado o dia inteiro tenha me dado algum problema de vista. O cara é só um garoto, ou é impressão minha?

Apesar do Ken estar duvidando de seu olho, os outros confirmaram. A pessoa que eles estavam procurando realmente era só uma criança.

Deixando isso de lado, eles se sentaram como se fossem assistir as aulas. Na verdade, o único que realmente prestou atenção foi o Ken. Já que ele tinha fugido da Escola de Magia, ele nunca passou muito do treinamento básico.

— Parece que você tá realmente aprendendo não é? Talvez a gente deva recrutar o garoto pra te dar aulas.

— Aliás, Jessica, você não foi pra Escola de Magia ou nada do tipo certo? Então como sabe usar magias tão boas?

— Ah. Isso é por causa do treinamento da minha família. Na verdade, é como se eu já fosse formada pela Escola de Magia.

— Então, além de ser um ano mais nova que eu, ainda me supera e muito em magia.

O Ken falou em um tom depressivo enquanto a Jessica ria.

Quando a aula acabou, o grupo do Ken esperou todos irem embora pra que eles pudessem conversar com o garoto.

— Ei, você é quem é o descendente do Merlin? Como é seu nome?

O garoto tomou um susto, mas rapidamente reconheceu o grupo.

— V-vocês são aqueles terroristas! O que vocês querem comigo?

— Responde logo moleque.

O Ken, com um soco, quebrou a árvore que o garoto se apoiava. Assustado, ele respondeu.

— S-sim, eu sou o descendente do Merlin. M-meu nome é Merlin XX.

— Quer dizer que tiveram 19 outros Merlins antes de você? Não se tem mais criatividade pra se dar nome aos filhos hoje em dia? Não importa..., escuta. — o Ken parou pra respirar por um minuto — Eu não to afim de te matar, garoto. Então eu vou ser direto, me fala onde tá a Varinha Mágica Suprema e a gente some daqui.

— O-o que vocês querem com ela?

— Olha garoto, eu não to com muito tempo então eu vou te falar logo a verdade. O Representante dos Demônios tá vindo com um exército atacar a Terra. Agora me responde logo.

— Vocês... querem parar ele?

— Eu só quero enfrentar ele. Parar ele vai ser só um bônus. Responde pirralho!

— Ok. Eu levo vocês lá, mas... — o Merlin respira por um segundo, como se estivesse reunindo coragem — Também quero que me deixem entrar na equipe.

— Olha, aqui não é lugar de criança. Não somos heróis. Por que quer vir?

— Tem uma garota... que eu gosto. O pai dela foi lutar contra o exército do Dante... como eu não quero ver ela triste pela morte do pai, se eu puder ajudar, eu vou.

O Ken solta um suspiro e olha para os outros membros do grupo. Após ver que ninguém se importava, ele disse.

— Ok, vamos fazer assim, você leva a gente até algum lugar afastado, me acerte com seus melhores ataques e eu vou dizer se você entra ou não.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. Ele levou o grupo até um campo aberto onde tinha uma caverna e disse.

— A Varinha Mágica Suprema está naquela caverna. Assim que a gente terminar, eu levo vocês até ela.

— Ok ok. Vamos logo com isso. Pode vir.

O Ken já estava em posição e o garoto também. Depois de um segundo o Merlin XX atacou.

— _Ar! Terra! Fogo! Gelo!_

— Eu já levei um desses antes e não funcionou. Não vai ser diferente com você.

Antes mesmo de ser atingido pelo ataque, o Ken absorveu toda a mana liberada e acabou com as magias.

O Merlin estalou a língua e continuou.

— _Lentidão! Lâminas Mágicas! Meteoro!_

Mais três magias foram lançadas. O Ken percebeu os efeitos da Magia de Lentidão no seu corpo. Ele viu que não podia desviar, por isso ele usou a Dymphna, que estava como meia capa, pra se defender. Quando ele viu o meteoro descendo do céu, o Ken deu um soco em direção ao meteoro. Somente o vento gerado por esse golpe foi suficiente pra destruir o meteoro.

— _Super-Magia: Mundo Zero!_

O Merlin achou que tinha vencido, afinal essa magia mandava o alvo para um mundo onde ele seria reduzido a nada. O Merlin já havia até se esquecido que não podia matar ele.

Mas, o que o Merlin ouviu foi.

— Ok, já chega. Você até que é bom, se não fosse pelo Olho de Laplace, talvez eu tivesse caído nessa.

Quando o Merlin percebeu, o Ken já estava atrás dele.

— Como você escapou?

— Eu usei o Olho de Laplace pra ver o que você ia fazer. Quando chegou a hora, eu usei uma Magia de Ilusão pra te fazer achar que tinha ganhado. Agora, vamos ao Equipamento Supremo.

O Ken disse sorrindo. Logo depois, o Merlin começou a sorrir também e levou eles até a Varinha Mágica Suprema.

Mas...

O que eles viram quando entraram na caverna surpreendeu eles.

— Já faz um tempo que a gente não se vê, não é pessoal e diretor?

O Ken falou para os antigos amigos dele e o diretor da Escola de Magia.

— Enfim, eu acho que vocês estão com algo que me pertence. Se importariam de me devolver?

— Te pertence? Ha! Os Equipamentos Supremos são de quem pegar primeiro. Você ficou com esses quatro e nós com esse aqui.

Sim, como o John havia dito, naquele momento, a Naomi estava segurando uma barra branca com uma esfera verde no topo, a Varinha Mágica Suprema. O John continuou.

— Nós ouvimos quando o garoto falou onde estava a varinha. Enquanto você e seus amigos estavam se divertindo, nós viemos aqui e pegamos ela.

O John falou em um tom provocativo. E o Rafael continuou.

— Vocês não sabem onde estão se metendo. Nos deem logo a varinha.

Quem continuou daí foi a Jessica.

— Você deve ser aquela garota, Naomi certo? — ela falou apontando pra Naomi — Só pelas histórias que o Ken contou, eu já sei que estava apaixonada por ele, mas aposto que nunca deu seu corpo pra ele. Aposto que nunca nem deu um beijo nele.

A Naomi não respondeu. Quem falou em seguida foi o Yuuji.

— Quanto tempo Fafnir. Nós não nos encontramos faz um bom tempo.

— Desde que você me trancou naquela caverna. Mal posso esperar pra te matar de novo.

Sim, os poderes do Yuuji eram ser imortal e se regenerar. O Fafnir já havia dito isso pro Ken e para os outros e o próprio Yuuji explicou para o John, o Pietro, a Sophia e a Naomi no caminho.

Os dois grupos ficaram se encarando. Parecia que eles iam se atacar a qualquer momento. Antes que alguém fizesse algum movimento, o Ken disse.

— Ok. Eu vou deixar vocês ficarem com a varinha por um tempo. Meu próximo plano era voltar pra Escola de Magia e usar um portal que tem lá. Eu deixo vocês guardarem ela pra mim até lá.

O Ken se virou e começou a andar até a saída.

— Hoje, nós vamos embora. Mas, da próxima vez, estejam prontos pra lutar.

Então o grupo do Ken foi embora e o grupo da Escola de Magia ficou lá por um tempo. Depois foram embora para suas casas.


	11. Intervalo 4

Já havia se passado alguns meses desde que o grupo da Escola de Magia se encontrou com o grupo do Ken.

Já era um novo ano, mas, desde aquele dia, todos os quatro alunos que se encontraram com o Ken começaram a treinar intensivamente. Eles sabiam que, quando o Ken viesse, eles precisariam estar prontos.

O John e o Pietro estavam treinando juntos.

— John, eu quero testar minha nova resistência, pode me ajudar?

— Ok. Eu também quero testar meu poder destrutivo. Vai ser bom pra nós dois.

Depois de alguns segundos, era possível ouvir explosões vindo de onde eles estavam.

A Sophia e a Naomi estavam praticando suas magias juntas e dando alguns conselhos uma a outra.

— Que tal praticar um pouco as transformações da Varinha Mágica Suprema? Eu posso ajudar.

— Ok. Também dá pra você praticar um pouco de combate né?

As duas se afastaram um pouco uma da outra. A Sophia sugeriu.

— Que tal começar com ataques de curta distância? Tenta transformar a Varinha Mágica Suprema e vir pra cima de mim.

A Naomi pensou em alguma arma que pudesse ser usada a curta distância. Ela acabou escolhendo a clássica espada.

Depois de transformar o Equipamento Supremo dela, a Naomi se aproximou da Sophia.

Apesar disso, a Naomi não estava conseguindo usar a espada de maneira efetiva. Ela parecia uma iniciante balançando uma espada, a Sophia estava desviando facilmente.

— É, acho que combate a curta distância não é seu forte. Que tal tentar a longa distância?

— Ok. Então, que tal isso!

A Naomi rapidamente transformou a espada em um arco. O arco não tinha corda nem flechas, mas essas coisas eram feitas usando o poder mágico da Naomi.

A Naomi deu vários tiros em direção a Sophia. A Sophia estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade, mas conseguia desviar sem grandes problemas.

O dano causado pelos disparos não estava sendo muito extenso porque a Naomi estava segurando sua força. Se ela usasse 100% do seu poder, o dano seria considerável.

— Seu forte parece ser combate a longa distância. Agora, que tal praticar sua defesa?

Assim que terminou a frase, a Sophia já tinha disparado uma _Magia de Fogo_ em direção a Naomi.

Ela conseguiu se defender transformando o arco em escudo. A Sophia falou.

— Vamos, nós só estamos nos aquecendo.

As duas continuaram seu treinamento.

A Naomi, o John, a Sophia e o Pietro sabiam que precisavam se tornar mais fortes. O Ken podia até ter sido amigo deles, mas isso era passado.

Apesar disso, o peito da Naomi sempre doía quando ela pensava em enfrentar o Ken.


	12. Intervalo 5

O grupo do Ken estava se preparando pra sua batalha.

— Vamos ver, a Varinha Mágica Suprema aumenta o poder mágico do usuário e pode mudar de forma. Só isso?

— Sim. Essas são as habilidades da Varinha Mágica Suprema.

Quem respondeu o Ken foi o jovem Merlin. Então o Ken fez um pedido.

— Rafael, eu me lembro que você tinha dito que, lá no País-Reino, tinha uma armadura que só você pode usar. Pode explicar melhor?

— Essa armadura é dada ao cavaleiro mais forte e guardião da Espada Sagrada Dymphna. Enquanto eu não morrer, somente eu posso usar ela ou sequer mover ela, após minha morte, ela será passada ao próximo cavaleiro mais forte. É uma armadura indestrutível.

— Consegue ir pegar?

— Iria demorar alguns meses, mas posso sim. Quer que eu vá?

— Sim, nós vamos começar a nos preparar para atacar a Escola de Magia.

— Ok. Então, amanhã eu vou sair pra ir buscar ela. Vou precisar me encontrar com a princesa também, mas com certeza vou conseguir a armadura.

— Aproveita e explica pra ela o que tá acontecendo. Ah, também pode falar pra ela que, assim que eu acabar, vocês dois podem voltar a namorar.

O Rafael ficou com o rosto vermelho com o que o Ken disse. O Rafael perguntou.

— Do que você tá falando? Eu não poderia simplesmente voltar assim.

— Relaxa. Deixa comigo. Vocês todos vão poder voltar as vidas normais de vocês.

Ninguém entendeu exatamente o que o Ken quis dizer naquele momento, eles só descobririam no futuro.

O Ken deu uma pausa por um segundo e continuou.

— Merlin, lembra de quando eu perguntei se sabia fazer armaduras?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Eu vou tirar algumas escamas do Fafnir. Eu quero que você pegue elas e faça uma armadura pra Jessica. Como eu sei que ela não gosta de usar muita roupa, faz uma armadura baseada no estilo de roupa que ela veste e bota uma aura de proteção pra que mesmo as partes sem armadura estejam protegidas.

— Ok. Sem problemas.

— Ah sim. Merlin, eu me lembro que você disse que talvez fosse possível fazer uma réplica da Varinha Mágica Suprema. Pode explicar melhor?

— Eu fiz algumas pesquisas e descobri que é possível replicar um Equipamento Supremo, o problema é que eu precisaria do original e levaria muito tempo pra fazer. Em compensação, eu poderia não só replicar o Equipamento Supremo, mas também melhora-lo.

— Hum. Ok, beleza. Eu não vou querer que você faça nenhuma replica agora, mas talvez no futuro. Por enquanto, só se concentra na armadura da Jessica.

Isso foi tudo que eles conversaram naquela reunião.

Algumas horas se passaram. O Ken estava no quarto dele quando a Jessica entrou lá. Os dois sempre dividiam o quarto, por isso sempre dormiam juntos.

No meio da madrugada, enquanto a Jessica estava dormindo, o Ken falou para si mesmo.

— Quando eu comecei isso eu tinha 15 anos. Quando eu terminar vou ter 17. Acho que a única coisa que está igual desde o início é o local. Comecei na Escola de Magia e lá eu vou terminar.

Mas, então o Ken parou pra pensar.

— Não. Vai ser mais divertido eu ir até o Dante, até o Mundo dos Demônios e lutar com eles lá.

O Ken começou a rir.

— Hahaha. Mal posso esperar pela nossa luta.


	13. Capítulo 7

Vários meses se passaram desde que as preparações de ambos os lados começaram. Já era quase junho. O exército do Dante já estava próximo, por isso, o Yuuji sabia que o Ken também estava.

Agora, vamos ver o que o Ken está fazendo.

Já era tarde de noite quando o Ken e o grupo dele estavam nas proximidades da Escola de Magia. O Ken perguntou.

— Todos vocês já estão prontos? Ninguém quer desistir?

Todos afirmaram que não iam desistir e que já estavam prontos.

— Certo. Vamos começar!

Com um soco, o Ken destruiu o muro que os separava da Escola. Os guardas que estavam atrás do muro foram esmagados.

— Parece que estava reforçado com magia. Tanto faz. Vamos, vocês sabem do plano.

Todos corriam com altas velocidades invadindo o território da Escola de Magia. O Merlin estava usando uma roupa que lembrava a de um mago, ele tinha comprado isso a pouco tempo. Os cabelos pretos dele não eram visíveis por causa do chapéu, somente os olhos azuis escuros dele contrastavam a escuridão da roupa.

O mini-Gogmagog estava dentro do chapéu do Merlin, os dois iam nas costas do Fafnir enquanto o Ken, o Rafael e a Jessica corriam com seus próprios pés.

Não demorou muito até que o Yuuji foi avisado que o Ken havia chegado. Ele rapidamente chamou o John, o Pietro, a Sophia e a Naomi. Todos os cinco foram até a entrada do prédio principal da Escola de Magia. Eles sabiam que era para lá que o Ken ia.

Muitos guardas da escola tentaram parar o grupo, mas o Fafnir e o Ken desviavam de todos os ataques e, graças a suas novas armaduras, a Jessica e o Rafael nem se davam o trabalho de desviar.

A armadura da Jessica era dourada como as escamas do Fafnir, como a Jessica não gosta de usar muitas roupas, a armadura parece com um short e um sutiã dourados. Graças ao Merlin, mesmo as partes que não eram cobertas pela armadura ofereciam proteção pra Jessica.

O Rafael usava uma armadura branca, a armadura possuía o símbolo da família real e da guarda real. Não importa como se olhasse pra ele, o Rafael parecia um cavaleiro.

Não demorou muito até que eles chegaram na entrada do prédio principal da Escola de Magia. Lá, eles se encontraram com aqueles que estavam defendendo a escola naquele momento.

— Atacar de noite, na hora que nós estávamos dormindo, é golpe baixo Ken.

O Pietro falou e o Ken logo respondeu.

— Depois de tudo que eu fiz, achou que eu não iria jogar tão sujo assim?

Os dois grupos se encararam, dessa vez realmente ia ter briga.

— Então pessoal estou contando com vocês.

No momento que o Ken falou isso, ninguém, com exceção do Fafnir e do Yuuji, conseguia ver ele. Claro, pois naquele momento o Ken estava mais rápido que a luz. Somente aqueles que também superam essa velocidade podiam ver ele.

A voz do Ken, misturada a da Judecca e da Dymphna, soou.

— _Super-Magia: Mundos Fechados._

Essa era uma magia que mandava o alvo para um mundo fechado, de onde ele só poderia sair se cumprisse um objetivo ou se o usuário da Super-Magia permitisse.

— Não vão perder.

O Ken falou para si mesmo.

No mundo fechado do Yuuji e do Fafnir.

— Então você pediu pra lutar comigo. Tá com tanta raiva assim por eu ter te deixado na caverna?

— Não é tanto por raiva, mas sim porque eu sei que eu sou o único que tem chances de derrotar você.

Ao falar isso, o Fafnir imediatamente investiu pra cima do Yuuji, que se não se defendeu do ataque e acabou tento a parte superior do corpo separada da inferior.

— Você não sabe mesmo brincar. Ok, vamos logo com isso.

O Yuuji falou e, quase que instantaneamente, a parte superior do corpo dele regenerou a inferior. Ao tocar o chão o Yuuji imediatamente foi pra cima do Fafnir com toda sua força. Porém, seus ataques não foram suficientes para quebrar a defesa do dragão.

Aproveitando essa oportunidade, o Fafnir cuspiu fogo no Yuuji, que teve o corpo todo queimado. Mas, novamente, ele se regenerou e voltou a luta, dessa vez usando Magias de Gravidade e de Meteoros. O Fafnir tomou um pouco de dano com esses golpes.

O Fafnir se afastou e bateu sua asa com tanta força que fez um vento forte o suficiente pra arrancar o braço do Yuuji. O Fafnir se encolheu e entrou no corpo do Yuuji pelo buraco onde seu braço estava.

— Isso não vai acabar bem.

O Yuuji disse e, no próximo segundo, o Fafnir voltou ao seu tamanho normal. Estourando o corpo do Yuuji.

— Acho que no fim das contas era só isso.

O Fafnir olhou para trás e começou a andar em frente. Ao voltar para o mundo normal, o Fafnir começou a se dirigir para onde o Ken havia ido, mas antes disso...

— C-como? Você não devia voltar tão rápido.

O Yuuji não respondeu. Ele simplesmente pulou pra cima do Fafnir e agarrou seu pescoço, jogando ele contra o chão e o nocauteando.

— Foi até mais difícil do que eu pensei. Agora, vamos esperar os outros saírem pra podermos conversar direito. Eu to devendo uma explicação pra todo mundo.

No mundo fechado do Gogmagog e do Pietro.

O golem já tinha voltado ao tamanho normal e estava se preparando para a luta. O Pietro então disse.

— Eu fiquei sabendo que você podia absorver pedra. Por isso, já sabia que vinha pra cima de mim. — o Pietro soca o chão — Mais que pena. Eu treinei bastante e agora, além de me transformar em pedra, também me transformo em metal!

Ao dizer isso, o Pietro saltou pra cima do Gogmagog e deu um chute em seu rosto, mas o Gogmagog nem se importou e devolveu o favor com um soco no Pietro. Esmagando ele no chão.

Ou, pelo menos, o golem pensava estar esmagando ele. Na verdade, o Pietro estava usando todas as suas forças para segurar o braço gigante. O Gogmagog decidiu tentar esmagar ele de uma vez com os dois braços, mas, no momento do ataque, o Pietro deu um soco nos braços do gigante de pedra. Destruindo eles.

O Pietro novamente saltou pra cima do golem, que, dessa vez, se defendeu com uma cabeçada. O Pietro já estava bem danificado pela luta e o Gogmagog também.

Quer dizer, o Gogmagog estava.

O Gogmagog começou a absorver as próprias pedras que ele tinha solto nos ataques, se regenerando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Só pode ser brincadeira. Depois de tudo isso... eu não vou conseguir nada?

O Pietro se perguntou, mas sua única resposta foi o punho do golem indo a seu encontro. Ao sair do mundo fechado, o Gogmagog viu o Yuuji com o Fafnir nocauteado a seus pés. Mesmo não tendo muita inteligência, o golem entendeu que devia ficar ali, parado.

No mundo fechado do Merlin e da Sophia.

— Mesmo sendo inimigos, não posso deixar de respeitar o descendente o grande mago Merlin. Espero que nós possamos ter uma boa luta.

— Ah. Também espero.

O Merlin não esperava por esse tipo de palavras da pessoa que ele devia enfrentar. Se ele não soubesse tudo que está em jogo, talvez desistisse aí mesmo.

Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— _Voar!_

Ambos foram aos céus. Bom, pelo menos, o céu daquele mundo que o Ken tinha criado.

Ao conseguirem chegar em uma altura boa, a Sophia disse.

— Eu não quero machucar você e você não parece querer me machucar. Então vamos resolver isso em uma aposta. Nós vamos nos atacar, quem cair primeiro tem que desistir.

— Parece bom.

Os dois se encararam por um segundo e falaram.

— _Relâmpago!_

Ambos foram atingidos um pelo relâmpago do outro. Sem dar tempo para o outro se recuperar, eles continuaram.

— _Fogo!_

— _Gelo!_

— _Gravidade!_

— _Lâminas mágicas!_

— _Tornado!_

— _Explosão!_

Após lançarem tantas magias, ambos já estavam começando a se cansar. Mesmo sendo muito bons com magia, havia um limite para quantas magias alguém pode lançar de uma vez. Era melhor acabar com isso o quanto antes. Por isso, como se estivessem pensando a mesma coisa, ambos gritaram.

— _Lentidão! Gravidade! Meteoro!_

Ambos se atingiram com as mesmas magias ao mesmo tempo. Os dois caíram desacordados no chão e chegaram ao mundo normal ainda sem consciência.

No mundo fechado do Rafael e do John.

— Eu pensava que você era um cavaleiro do bem. Por que você foi com eles?

— Se dependesse só de mim eu falaria a verdade. Mas, o Ken pediu pra que eu não falasse nada se o diretor não falasse. Se quiser saber algo pergunte a ele.

O Rafael fez duas espadas aparecerem e disse.

— Enfim, vamos logo terminar isso. Tempo é precioso.

O John estala a língua, e grita.

— Já que quer tanto assim. Vamos nos matar!

O John foi com toda sua velocidade pra cima do Rafael com uma espada longa que ele havia criado. O Rafael nem tentou se defender pois...

— Isso é inútil! Minha armadura é indestrutível. Não importa como você ataque, não vai me vencer. Simplesmente desista.

Mas, o John simplesmente se fingiu de surdo e continuou atacando. Depois ele deu um salto para trás e materializou granadas na frente do Rafael. Ao tocar no chão, o John materializou uma bazuca e atirou várias vezes.

Mas...

— Como eu já disse, é inútil. Desista logo e não me faça atacar você.

Mas, o John não se importou e criou um avião caindo em cima do Rafael. Depois da explosão do avião, um caminhão criado pelo John bateu no Rafael, jogando ele para longe. Em seguida, o John criou um prédio de 30 andares e o fez cair no Rafael.

Ao perceber que ainda não era o suficiente, o John criou uma esfera de água e tentou afogar o Rafael. Porém, o Rafael usou suas espadas pra destruir a esfera de água.

— Eu tinha avisado pra você desistir. Agora não me resta outra escolha.

O Rafael se aproximou rapidamente do John e disse.

— Não se preocupe, só vou desacorda-lo por alguns minutos.

Mas...

— Hahahahaha. — o John só ria como um psicopata — Ei. Se sua armadura é indestrutível, eu não preciso só atacar por dentro?

Foi então que o Rafael percebeu os vários explosivos que foram criados dentro da sua armadura. A explosão nocauteou o Rafael e mandou o John voando.

Quando o John voltou ao mundo normal, ele viu os que estavam lá e perguntou.

— Que merda é essa, Yuuji?

No mundo fechado da Jessica e da Naomi.

Sem nem tentarem conversar, as duas já começaram a brigar.

A Naomi atacava com magias e com a Varinha Mágica Suprema, mas a armadura nova da Jessica estava fazendo um bom trabalho em proteger sua dona.

— _Lentidão!_

— Não importa se você me deixa mais lenta, se você não conseguir dizer pra onde vou me teleportar, não pode fazer nada.

Mesmo estando sob efeito de várias _Magias de Lentidão_ , a Jessica usava seu teleporte pra se mover instantemente. Quando a Naomi tentou usar a varinha pra atacar, a Jessica, após tomar o golpe, disse.

— Com essa nova armadura eu, talvez, aguente um dos ataques do Ken. Acha que uns ataques sem vontade tipo esses vão me fazer algo?

A Jessica estava se gabando de sua vantagem. A nova armadura dela, que era dourada como as escamas do Fafnir, realmente dava esse tipo de resistência. Agora estava na hora da Naomi executar o plano dela.

— _Aprisionamento._

— O-o que?!

A Jessica ficou surpresa. Mas é claro, essa era uma magia que impedia qualquer forma de movimento do alvo. Inclusive teleporte.

A Naomi transformou a varinha em uma forma de arco e começou a carregar uma flecha mágica.

Quando a Naomi atirou a flecha, a Jessica tentou se defender.

— _Muralha! Aumento de Resistência!_

Ela lançou essas duas magias pra se defender. Quando o ataque atingiu o alvo, uma grande fumaça foi criada.

A Naomi se sentou no chão, ela tinha acabado de usar todo seu poder mágico, mas estava com toda a certeza que tinha vencido.

Ela achava.

A Jessica apareceu atrás da Naomi e deu um chute no rosto dela, o que jogou a Naomi no chão.

— Quando seu poder mágico acabou, a magia que você lançou em mim foi desfeita. Eu ainda tomei o ataque, mas pude me defender.

Mas, de repente, algumas explosões aconteceram onde a Jessica estava. A Jessica entendeu que eram _Magias de Explosões_ , mas não sabia explicar como a Naomi as lançou.

— Não sabia que uma das habilidades da Varinha Mágica Suprema é 'programar' uma magia pra ser lançada em um certo momento? Eu também não tenho mais um limite pra quantas magias eu posso lançar, já que a Varinha Mágica Suprema me dá capacidades mágicas infinitas, ou seja, eu posso lançar quantas magias eu quiser quão forte eu quiser!

A Jessica não falou nada, ela estava muito ocupada ficando irritada com o Merlin por não conhecer direito o Equipamento Supremo que ele estava protegendo.

A Naomi preparou outra flecha mágica e atirou na Jessica, que levou o golpe, mas ainda não tinha desistido.

— Como? Como você consegue tomar um golpe desses e ainda ficar de pé?

O que a Naomi disse tinha verdade. O golpe que ela tinha acabado de dar na Jessica era tão forte quanto, se não mais forte, do que um dos ataques do Ken, do Yuuji ou do Fafnir.

— Sinceramente. Em uma situação normal eu já teria perdido. — uma breve pausa — Mas, hoje eu não posso perder. O Ken ainda vai precisar de mim.

— Você... vai me matar agora?

— Eu? Não. Sabe, eu gostei de você. — a Jessica dá uma risada — Você estava apaixonada pelo Ken não é? Até hoje está, não é? Então, depois que tudo isso acabar, por que não tenta começar algo com ele? Eu não me importo de dividir ele com você. Eu tenho certeza que o Ken também não se importa, qualquer homem gostaria de um harém. Talvez a Judecca e a Dymphna também se juntem ao harém daqui a pouco tempo.

— Como quer que eu fique com alguém que faz o que ele fez simplesmente por que quer? Se pelo menos tivesse um motivo...

— Então você vai se surpreender com o final disso.

A Jessica falou estendendo a mão pra Naomi. Diferente do que o Ken fez com os outros, a pedido da Jessica, o Ken botou como objetivo pra Naomi e a Jessica saírem daquele mundo a formação de uma amizade entre elas. As duas saíram do mundo fechado e se encontraram com os outros.

— Oi meninas. Já combinaram de formar um harém pro Ken?

A Jessica respondeu.

— Sim. Depois vai ser só falar com a Dymphna e a Judecca que já vão ser quatro membros.

— Bom, eu não esperava essa resposta, mas ok. Vamos esperar os dorminhocos aqui acordarem, eu tenho uma boa história pra contar.

Depois disso, o Yuuji esperou os outros acordarem pra falar sobre o que o Ken estava fazendo.

Agora, vamos ver o que o Ken está fazendo.

— Esse aqui é que é o portão? Vejamos, tem senha. Ainda bem que eu tenho o Olho de Laplace.

O Ken botou a senha na porta. Atrás dela havia um grande espaço vazio com somente um enorme portão do outro lado da sala.

O Ken caminhou até o portão enorme e perguntou.

— Vocês estão prontas? Dymphna? Judecca?

As duas foram para suas formas humanas para dar suas respostas.

— Sim mestre.

Disse uma bela mulher de pele morena e cabelos brancos. A Judecca.

— A-ah. E-eu também. Mestre.

Quem falou foi uma mulher, tão bela quanto a anterior, de pele branca e cabelos negros. A Dymphna.

Mas, algo roubava ainda mais a atenção do Ken. As duas belas mulheres, além de terem corpos esculturais que deixariam supermodelos morrendo de inveja, estavam completamente nuas. A Dymphna parecia tentar esconder seu voluptuoso corpo, mas a Judecca parecia nem se incomodar.

— Eu não sabia que vocês vinham sem roupa. Devia ter feito vocês entrarem na forma humana antes. Aliás, Judecca, por que está segurando meu braço.

— Na verdade, estou segurando a parte em que a minha corrente está.

— Certo, entendi. Vamos logo abrir esse portal.

Os três começaram a usar algumas magias. Com isso, alguns caracteres ao lado do portal se acenderam e o portal abriu. A Judecca e a Dymphna voltaram as formas de espadas e o Ken entrou no portal.

No outro lado, ele viu algum exército que parecia estar marchando para o portal. O Ken deu um salto e parou no meio do exército.

— Quem de vocês é o Dante?

Um deles se levantou de sua montaria e disse.

— Sou eu, o que quer?

Disse um homem com aparência de pouco menos de 30 anos com cabelos e olhos vermelhos. O Ken deu um sorriso.

— Eu vim aqui pra lutar.

— Quer tentar salvar a humanidade garoto?

— Não salvar a humanidade. Só lutar.

— Então, suponho que não se incomode de eu mandar meu exército na frente.

— Fique à vontade.

O Dante mandou seu exército seguir viagem. Logo depois, disse.

— Essa é a primeira vez em muito tempo que alguém me desafia. — ele joga sua capa para o alto — Eu não sei porque acha que pode me enfrentar, mas... não me desaponte!

— Eu digo o mesmo!

Os dois pularam um para cima do outro. Os punhos dos dois se encontraram, o que gerou uma enorme onda de choque.

Assim, começa a batalha entre o Ken e o Dante.


	14. Capítulo 8

Depois que o Yuuji contou a razão por trás das ações do Ken, o Fafnir, a Jessica e o Rafael confirmaram que era verdade.

A Naomi ficou feliz por saber que o Ken não estava simplesmente matando pessoas. O John perguntou.

— Então, quer dizer que o Ken era o herói esse tempo todo?

Mas, o Yuuji, a Jessica, o Rafael e o Fafnir responderam em uníssono.

— Não.

Todos os quatro estudantes da Escola de Magia que estavam lá ficaram confusos. O Yuuji esclareceu.

— Ele só se interessou por isso porque o Dante é forte. Ele não tem a menor intenção de salvar a humanidade.

— Se nós quisermos isso, vamos ter que fazer nós mesmos.

O Rafael adicionou a resposta do Yuuji. Em seguida, o Fafnir falou.

— Vamos logo. Não deve demorar para os nossos 'convidados' chegarem.

Depois dessa explicação, todos já tinham entendido. Eles deviam parar o exército do Dante.

No mundo dos demônios.

A onda de choque dos punhos dos dois se encontrando mandou cada um para um lado. O Ken fez a Dymphna ficar em forma de lança e jogou ela no Dante, que pegou ela a poucos centímetros do peito dele.

— Você até que não é mal. Parece que vai servir de passatempo.

— Ahh!

A Dymphna estava gritando de dor. O Dante usou alguma habilidade que o Ken não sabia qual era.

O Ken teleportou a Dymphna de volta pra ele. Quando ele olhou pra Dymphna, percebeu que a parte em que ela foi tocada estava queimada, como se tivesse sido passada em ácido.

O Ken mudou a forma das duas para formas de luvas. Novamente, os dois investiram um contra o outro.

O Ken se defendeu dos socos do Dante e revidou com um chute, que mandou ele pra longe. O Ken pulou pra cima do Dante e começou a dar vários socos nele, mas não parecia estar tendo efeito.

O Ken estala a língua e diz.

— Você realmente é forte. Eu confesso que, por um tempo, eu achava que você era só conversa. — o Ken dá um sorriso — Fico feliz que não seja assim.

— E eu também fico feliz que alguém como você apareceu para me desafiar!

Ao dizer isso, o Dante pega uma pedra enorme e joga ela no Ken. Ele bate as palmas uma na outra e cria uma onda de choque que parte a pedra.

Mas, atrás dessa pedra vinha outra. O Ken quebrou ela dando um soco com seu punho direito e, logo atrás da segunda pedra, vinha o Dante.

O Ken já esperava por algo assim. Por isso, ele fez a Dymphna entrar em forma de espada longa e atacou a uma certa distância.

— Eu já usei o Olho de Laplace e descobri o que você fez. Sério, por que ninguém me falou que os demônios têm um poder que corrói o que eles tocam, ainda por cima que o seu é o mais forte atualmente.

— Ehh. Parabéns por descobrir. Esse deve ser um dos Equipamentos Supremos. Mas, ainda que saiba isso...

— Agora!

O Ken aumentou o tamanho da Dymphna, o Dante teve o torso ferido pela espada sagrada. Aproveitando essa oportunidade, o Ken, depois de voltar a Dympnhna a forma de luva, ficou em cima do Dante e começou a socar ele.

Depois de tomar alguns golpes, o Dante percebeu que as coisas não iam dar certo pra ele se não fizesse nada. Por isso, ele empurrou o Ken com toda a força. O Ken não estava pronto e foi lançado ao ar.

O Dante deu um salto enorme e ficou acima do Ken. O Dante pegou ele pelas pernas e jogou contra o chão. Enquanto o Ken estava no chão, o Dante atacou com magia.

— Meteoro. Relâmpago. Fogo. Gravidade.

Uma enorme poeira foi levantada. Quando a poeira finalmente baixou, quem estava lá era o Ken, mas com toda a Armadura de Absorção equipada. Agora ele parecia um cavaleiro de filmes.

A armadura é completamente preta e seus contornos eram dourados como ouro, ela cobre todo corpo do Ken. O capacete lembrava o capacete de uma armadura medieval.

— Ainda bem que eu aprendi a equipar completamente essa armadura pouco tempo depois de pegar ela. — disse o Ken enquanto parecia exibir sua armadura preta com contornos dourados em cada uma das peças — Não que fosse necessário. Essa armadura tem uma função que se equipa automaticamente caso eu fosse morrer com algum ataque.

— Então, por que não experimenta um dos meus ataques mais fortes?

— Interessante. Pode mandar.

Então o Dante estendeu a mão para cima. Uma enorme quantidade de energia começou a se acumular em forma de esfera. O Dante então falou.

— O nome desse golpe é Destruição Estelar. Não acho que precise dizer, mas ele tem poder suficiente para destruir uma estrela. Acha que consegue aguentar?

— Veremos. Eu não vou usar a habilidade de absorver energia. Eu quero ver se eu realmente aguento seu golpe.

O Dante deu um leve sorriso e jogou a esfera de energia pra cima do Ken, que simplesmente ficou parado e levou o golpe.

Na Terra.

— Chegaram. Todos se preparem.

Todos os que ficaram para trás se prepararam e ficaram atentos para atacar assim que os inimigos aparecessem.

Os primeiros demônios começaram a sair do portal. O primeiro a ir pra cima foi o John.

— Eu tô realmente muito puto, por tudo o que o Ken fez, pela razão pela qual ele fez. Por isso, vocês aí vão me ajudar a aliviar um pouco essa raiva.

Ele disse enquanto simplesmente cortava todos os demônios que apareciam com uma espada. Depois de alguns segundos, o número de demônios ficou muito grande para o John cuidar sozinho. Então os outros também entraram na batalha.

A Sophia, o Merlin e a Naomi usavam magia para dar suporte e atacar a distância. A Jessica, o Rafael e o John atacavam de perto. O Fafnir, o Gogmagog e o Yuuji estavam lutando contra alguns demônios mais fortes.

O Rafael e a Jessica nem se davam o trabalho de se defenderem, pois suas armaduras aguentavam todo o impacto dos golpes. O John sentiu até certa inveja das armaduras deles, mas decidiu que as lutas ficariam muito sem graça se ele criasse algo assim pra ele usar.

A Naomi transformou a varinha em um arco e ficou atacando assim. Mesmo ela não errando nenhum alvo, ela não estava concentrada na luta. Na verdade, ela estava pensando se devia ou não tentar começar algo com o Ken depois disso. Mas, os pensamentos dela foram quebrados pela frase.

— Mais que porra está acontecendo aqui?

Quem disse isso era um demônio maior que todos os outros até agora. O Fafnir disse.

— Você deve ser o general. Vamos acabar logo com isso. Se vencermos ele, todos os outros devem fugir de medo.

O Fafnir investiu pra cima do general e conseguiu empurra-lo contra a parede. Porém, o demônio simplesmente usou seu poder pra corroer o Fafnir e empurrou o dragão. O demônio saiu da parede.

Então o Gogmagog tentou socar ele, mas só conseguiu ter o braço destruído. O Merlin e a Sophia usavam magias para deixar ele mais fraco enquanto a Naomi atirava suas flechas.

O John, a Jessica e o Rafael atacavam com suas espadas enquanto o Yuuji usava os punhos. Quando o general simplesmente se cansou disso, ele deu um soco no chão que criou uma onda de choque forte o suficiente pra mandar todos voando.

Ele começa a caminhar para o meio da sala e diz.

— Esses são os defensores da humanidade? Não me surpreende ser uma vitória tão fácil.

Mas, todos simplesmente começaram a rir.

— Realmente, foi uma vitória muito fácil. E muito fácil enganar os burros.

O general não entendeu a princípio, mas, quando ele percebeu uma sombra atrás dele, ele finalmente entendeu o plano.

— Acha que eu, que sou imortal e me regenero instantaneamente além de ser considerado um dos seres mais fortes desse universo, realmente perderia pra você? Eu só achei que devia deixar o Fafnir se vingar. Pode matar ele, Fafnir.

O Fafnir, que estava atrás dele, simplesmente mordeu sua cabeça e a arrancou fora. Depois o Fafnir engoliu a cabeça e olhou para os outros demônios. Todos os outros demônios que tinham vindo atacar os humanos se renderam.

Provavelmente, os demônios se renderam não só por ver seu general ser derrotado pelo Fafnir, mas também por medo do Yuuji.

De volta ao mundo dos demônios.

Depois de levar o ataque, mesmo estando levemente ferido, o Ken ainda continuou a lutar.

— Você conseguiu levar esse golpe muito bem. Parece que eu vou poder usar todo o meu poder.

Quando ele disse isso, a forma do Dante começou a mudar. Ele ficou com a pele toda vermelha, com dois chifres, asas nas costas e os olhos eram todos pretos com dois círculos vermelhos no centro, parecidos com o Olho de Laplance do Ken. Ele realmente parecia um demônio, como aqueles das antigas pinturas europeias.

Enquanto o Dante começava a voar. O Ken soltou um suspiro e disse.

— Sendo assim, também vou usar meu trunfo.

O Ken encostou a Dymphna na Judecca e as duas começaram a mudar de forma. As lâminas das duas espadas se enrolaram em espiral, como uma amostra de DNA, com uma parte branca e a outra parte preta. As duas espadas agora tinham se tornado uma.

— Essa aqui é minha carta na manga. A fusão da Espada Sagrada Dymphna com a Espada Demoníaca Judecca.

Ambas começaram a soltar suas energias sagradas e demoníacas para aumentar seu poder.

— Ótimo. Vamos ver qual é mais forte, meu Poder de Corrosão ou seus Equipamentos Supremos!

Ambos foram um para cima do outro com grande velocidade. Enquanto o Dante atacava usando seus punhos, o Ken atacava usando a espada fundida e usando seu punho livre.

Por causa da energia sagrada da espada, o Dante já estava sofrendo graves danos e pulou para trás e começou a atacar com _Magia de Eletricidade_.

O Ken absorvia toda a energia enquanto se aproximava e tentava atacar com a espada. O Dante deu mais um salto para trás, mas, dessa vez, ele não ficou atrás. O Dante começou a investir para cima do Ken.

O Ken decidiu usar uma magia.

— _Mina_.

Ao se aproximar, o Dante acionou a mina, mas conseguiu desviar dela. Porém, para sua surpresa, o Ken estava exatamente no caminho que o Dante tinha tomado para desviar.

O Dante se perguntou como o Ken sabia por onde ele ia desviar, afinal ele poderia ter passado por cima, por baixo, por qualquer um dos lados ou simplesmente parado antes da mina, como o Ken sabia? Mas, então ele se lembrou que o Ken tem o Olho de Laplace, ou seja, ele não teria nenhum problema para descobrir tudo que o Dante ia fazer.

— Acabou. Essa vitória é minha.

Foi tudo o que o Ken disse enquanto cortava o Dante no meio. Depois de confirmar sua vitória, o Ken deixou a Dymphna e a Judecca voltarem ao normal.

— Acho que é isso. Vamos voltar pra casa. Ver o que sobrou da Terra.

— O que você vai fazer agora, mestre?

— É-é. Eu também queria perguntar isso.

O Ken deu uma leve risada e disse.

— Eu vou me entregar para as autoridades. Assim, todos os outros não vão precisar pagar pena nenhuma se eu negociar direito.

Eles foram andando até o portal pelo qual vieram.

— Mas, eu já olhei o futuro. Um dia, eu vou sair de lá. Vocês duas tem certeza de que querem continuar comigo? Vão ser presas comigo se ficarem.

Mas, as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— O senhor é meu primeiro e único mestre. Enquanto eu puder, sempre estarei ao seu lado.

— E-eu também. Enquanto eu viver, você, quer dizer, o senhor será meu primeiro e único mestre.

O Ken deu um leve sorriso.

Assim que voltou a Terra, o Ken viu os resultados da batalha contra o exército de demônios. Depois, o Yuuji ajudou o Ken a negociar sua rendição para as autoridades e todos os outros ficaram livres.

Antes do Ken ser levado, ele falou pro Yuuji e todos os outros que estavam lá, incluindo os que lutaram contra os demônios e os guardas que só vieram buscar o Ken.

— Yuuji, lembra disso, quando te pedirem pra escolher um candidato, sabe onde me encontrar, eu vou estar esperando.

Somente o Yuuji entendeu o que o Ken quis dizer. Quer dizer que o tempo está chegando né? Foi o que o Yuuji pensou.

Quando o Ken ia ser levado, ele parou e fez um último comentário.

— Ah sim. Naomi e Jessica, eu, carinhosamente, negociei com o cara no comando e vocês duas podem me visitar a hora que quiserem. Com certeza não ameacei o cara nem nada.

Logo depois, o Ken foi levado até o local onde ele ficaria preso até sua morte. Pelo menos, essa era a ideia, mas ninguém acreditava nisso.

Assim, o Ken livrou seus amigos das penas pelos crimes dele e todos eles puderam voltar a suas vidas normais.

Mas, esse não é o fim da história do Ken. Ao contrário, é o começo.


	15. Capítulo 9

O Ken lutou contra e venceu o Dante. Após isso, ele se entregou para as autoridades para garantir a liberdade daqueles que tinham ajudado ele a conseguir quatro dos cinco Equipamentos Supremos.

O Ken foi jogado em uma sela especial, feita para ele, onde seria impossível ele fugir. Pelos menos é isso que é dito.

Agora, o Yuuji estava indo visitar ele para fazer uma proposta.

A prisão ficava em um 'outro mundo', criado com uma alteração da _Super-Magia de Mundos Fechados_ que é chamada _Mundo Prisão_. Essa Super-Magia cria um mundo que funciona como uma prisão de segurança máxima e é dito que é impossível escapar dela sem a permissão de alguém de alta patente. Pelo menos, é o que é dito.

Apesar disso, o único detento do _Mundo Prisão_ no momento é o Ken, já que ele é o único julgado perigoso suficiente pra precisar ficar aqui. Bom, a Judecca e a Dymphna ainda estão com ele, então são, tecnicamente, três detentos.

O Yuuji estava andando, ele olhava através de uma janela e o mundo fora da prisão era literalmente vazio. É isso o que torna a prisão inescapável, não seus guardas, mas sim o fato de não ter nada lá fora, o único jeito de entrar e sair é tendo uma permissão especial.

Ao se aproximar da cela, o Yuuji conseguia ouvir gemidos femininos, mas ele decidiu ignorar isso e entrar na cela mesmo assim.

— Oiii, Kenn, eu tenho uma boa proposta pra você.

O que o Yuuji viu quando entrou na cela foi: o Ken e uma garota de pele morena, olhos castanhos e cabelos brancos longos que chegavam a passar da cintura, a Judecca, que estava segurando o braço direito do Ken com sua mão esquerda, e uma outra garota com a pele branca, olhos castanhos e cabelos negros tão grandes quanto os da primeira garota, a Dymphna.

Naquele momento, o Ken estava transando com a Dymphna enquanto a Judecca, que estava atrás da Dymphna, mexia nas partes intimas da amiga.

O Ken parecia ter percebido o Yuuji. O Ken estalou a língua e disse.

— Podia ter demorado mais algumas horas Yuuji. Ah, que seja, fala o que você quer falar.

Quando todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e olharam para o Yuuji, o diretor da Escola de Magia disse.

— Bom, isso é constrangedor. Quando acabarem, venham aqui fora. Eu tenho algo que eu quero discutir com vocês.

Algum tempo depois.

— Não sabia que você fazia isso com as suas servas Ken.

— Bom, eu estou aqui a três anos, não tenho nada pra fazer. Quando a Jessica ou a Naomi não vem aqui, eu costumo 'me divertir' junto com a Judecca e a Dymphna. Aliás, eu fiquei até surpreso que eles permitiram visitas intimas. Bom, acho que eu fui bem convincente quando eu 'negociei' com o chefe dessa prisão.

Depois que todo o problema com o Representante dos Demônios foi resolvido, a Naomi falou que queria tentar ficar com o Ken. Claro que a Jessica não abriu mão do seu lugar, mas agora o Ken era tanto namorado da Jessica quanto da Naomi.

— Eles permitiram porque você, querendo ou não, salvou a humanidade, e eu tenho certeza que suas técnicas de negociação são muito boas, especialmente quando envolvem ameaças. Além disso, eu imagino que você deve ser a única pessoa na história da humanidade que tem um harém dentro de uma prisão de segurança máxima.

O Yuuji respira por um segundo e continua.

— De qualquer jeito, ficou sabendo que o Representante dos Humanos morreu recentemente?

O Ken disse não com a cabeça.

— Bom, ele já era velho então já era algo que se esperava, o que você me disse alguns anos atrás só me disse que isso estava próximo. De qualquer jeito, agora nós estamos procurando alguém pra tomar o lugar dele, e eu, assim como você me pediu, inscrevi você como meu candidato.

O Ken ficou confuso por um segundo.

— Eu sei o que eu disse há três anos, mas eu não quero tomar o lugar do velho, eu só quero sair daqui.

O Yuuji riu um pouco. Depois o Yuuji explicou que o Ken tinha que vencer quatro oponentes e que, ao mostrar uma prova que ele venceu, ele estaria efetivamente candidatado.

O que convenceu o Ken a participar foi o enorme salário da função. Como o Ken fugiu da Escola de Magia, era como se ele não tivesse completado o ensino médio, por isso ele precisava de um emprego assim. Um que ele poderia simplesmente lutar e ganhar muito dinheiro.

Querendo ou não, isso lembrou o Ken do passado dele antes de tudo começar, antes dele ser separado da família, mas isso é uma história pra outro dia. O Ken não falou nada e não mostrou nenhuma expressão diferente.

O Yuuji falou que um dos oponentes se encontrava no Norte, outro no Sul, outro no Leste e outro no Oeste e que ele poderia vencer eles em qualquer ordem. O Yuuji também falou que ele não pode dar uma localização mais especifica, então o Ken ia ter que procurar, se bem que o Leste e Oeste são relativos dependendo de qual parte do mundo se olha.

Assim que o Ken saiu do _Mundo Prisão_ , o Yuuji falou que ele não tinha tirado o Ken usando os métodos mais legais possíveis, por isso o Ken ia ter que ficar se escondendo enquanto enfrenta os oponentes. O Yuuji disse que ia simplesmente ser um desafio a mais.

Discretamente, o Ken foi até a biblioteca da Escola de Magia. Lá, ele procurou livros sobre os oponentes que o Yuuji tinha falado. Porém, tudo o que ele descobriu era que o oponente do Oeste se encontrava debaixo da água. Mais especificamente, no fundo do oceano, na Fossa das Marianas.

Então, o Ken entrou a bordo de um barco que ia para o Oeste.

— Apesar de ser meio chato ficar se escondendo, por enquanto não tem outro jeito. O Yuuji até deu bastante dinheiro pra a gente e um celular pra eu reportar pra ele quando eu vencer alguém.

Nem a Dymphna nem a Judecca responderam, elas estavam na forma de meia capa e braçadeira respectivamente. O Ken estava usando uma roupa aparentemente comum com um capuz preto que ele comprou pra esconder seu rosto.

No meio da viagem, enquanto estavam em alto mar, o Ken olhou um mapa e viu que eles estavam bem perto da parte mais funda do oceano. Por isso, o Ken pulou pra fora do barco e afundou como uma pedra.

O Ken não sabe disso é claro, mas as pessoas que estavam no barco ficaram desesperadas pensando que alguém tinha caído e estavam tentando salvar ele.

Já bem fundo no oceano, a Judecca perguntou.

— Mestre, você vai ficar bem indo tão fundo?

— Relaxa. Meu corpo aguenta a pressão.

— M-mas, como voc... o senhor vai respirar?

— Eu prendo a respiração. Aliás, eu já disse que as duas podem me chamar como quiserem, né?

Ah... quer saber como eles estavam falando? Por estarem 'conectados', seja pelo corpo ou pela alma, eles podem falar diretamente um na mente do outro. Podem até dividir os sentidos.

Apesar do próprio Ken nunca ter usado a habilidade de dividir os sentidos, ele fazia uma delas usar enquanto ele transava com a outra. Ele fazia isso pra não deixar uma delas só esperando.

O Ken foi nadando até 8.000 metros de profundidade quando ele pensou ter percebido um movimento estranho, mas ele não achou nada então continuou a afundar.

Finalmente, nos 9.000 metros de profundidade ele começou a desconfiar da presença estranha que ele estava sentindo e transformou a Dymphna em uma lança e jogou ela.

Demorou alguns segundos, mas eles ouviram um certo rugido. O Ken teleportou a Dymphna de volta para ele e olhou na direção do rugido.

De repente, uma espécie de cobra azul claro gigante veio pra cima dele. O Ken jogou a Judecca para a esquerda, o que esticou a 'corrente' que os prendia.

O Ken saiu do caminho da cobra, o que ela mordeu foi a 'corrente' da Judecca. O Ken pegou a Judecca e começou a usar a 'corrente' da Espada Demoníaca como se fosse uma embocadura e usou a cobra como um cavalo.

Ele usou sua 'embocadura improvisada' pra fazer a cobra bater contra várias pedras no fundo do mar. Mas, a cobra cansou de ficar seguindo as ordens do Ken e começou a subir até a superfície da água.

Dando um salto como um golfinho, a cobra acaba jogando o Ken pra longe. Ele cai na água e a cobra morde o pé dele e leva ele para o fundo do oceano.

Ele é jogado contra o chão do oceano, ou seja, eles estavam no ponto mais fundo da Fossa das Marianas.

Por um segundo, o Ken pensou ter visto um polvo gigante do lado dele, mas ele não tinha tempo pra pensar nisso agora. Quando a cobra tentou morder ele, o Ken deu um soco na mandíbula superior dela.

O Ken tentou se afastar da cobra, mas ele não conseguiu nadar rápido o suficiente. Quando a cobra tentou morder ele de novo, o Ken segurou ela pelas mandíbulas e jogou contra uma pedra. Com o impacto, outra pedra caiu em cima da cobra.

Se aproveitando dessa chance, o Ken pegou o rabo da cobra e jogou ela em outra pedra, depois ele deu um soco na cobra.

— Já chega de brincar.

A cobra falou. Quando ela se reergueu, as correntes de água ficaram muito mais fortes e o Ken começou a ser empurrado por elas.

— É o seu fim humano!

A cobra gritou.

Qualquer um pensaria isso.

Eles estavam na parte mais profunda do oceano. Lá a pressão é enorme e o Ken não está usando nada pra se proteger. A cobra não sabe como um humano consegue aguentar tudo isso sem nenhuma proteção, mas esse era o fim do Ken.

A serpente estava usando seu controle sobre a água pra fazer as correntes marítimas ganharem velocidade. Isso aumentou muito a pressão sob o corpo do Ken.

O Ken não podia falar, mas ele deu um sorriso como se dissesse "Será mesmo?"

O Ken, como se simplesmente ignorasse as correntes marítimas, transformou a Dymphna em uma corda gigante e prendeu a Dymphna na cauda da cobra. Depois, ele jogou a cobra contra uma pedra e depois contra outra e outra e outra e outra. Por fim, ele jogou a cobra contra o fundo do oceano.

O Ken deu um salto enorme e transformou a Judecca e a Dymphna em luvas. Com um único soco, ele nocauteou a cobra. Depois, ele pegou a cobra pela cauda e começou a carregar ela até uma ilha deserta. Lá, o Ken planejava interrogar a cobra sobre os oponentes que ele tem que enfrentar.

Algumas horas depois.

— O-onde eu estou?

— Ah. Finalmente acordou.

O Ken disse enquanto olhava para a cobra que ele havia enfrentado. Porém, a cobra já não era mais uma cobra. Alguns minutos depois de ter sido nocauteada, a cobra se transformou em uma garota de longos cabelos e olhos azuis claros, suas curvas são bem definidas e seus cabelos chegam a passar dos pés. Mas, mais importante que isso, ela estava completamente pelada.

— Haha. Acho que você me venceu. — ela parou por um segundo — Oh. Eu ainda não me apresentei, que grosseria minha.

O Ken olhou ela com surpresa por ela só ter percebido isso agora. De qualquer jeito...

— Meu nome completo é Água do Oeste, Leviathan. Pode me chamar só de Leviathan ou, se quiser, pode me dar algum apelido. Ah, eu sei que eu tinha que te dar alguma coisa pra provar que você me venceu, mas, como pode ver pelo fato de eu nem estar usando roupas, eu não tenho nada fora meu corpo.

— Não tem problema, eu aceito seu corpo. Não, melhor dizendo, eu não acho que teria recompensa maior pra um homem que seu corpo. Mas, o que você deu pras outras pessoas que te venceram até agora? E você sabe onde estão os outros caras que eu tenho que derrotar?

— Na verdade, você foi o primeiro a me derrotar. Todos os outros não conseguiam chegar tão fundo ou não conseguiram ganhar. E sim, eu sei onde estão os outros. Mais ou menos.

— Então você vem comigo. É bom porque, nesse caso, não tem como terem outros competidores.

— Na verdade, assim que eu for vão botar aquele maldito do Kraken no meu lugar. Mas, ok. Eu prefiro ir com você a ficar naquele lugar chato. Vamos logo pra algum país. Lá eu te falo onde estão os outros.

O Ken ficou surpreso com o quão bem e rápido a Leviathan aceitou, mas, já que isso era vantajoso pra ele, o Ken não ia falar nada. O Ken não sabia disso, mas o que a Judecca e a Dymphna pensaram foi "Mais uma pro harém."

Então, a Leviathan voltou a sua forma de cobra e o Ken subiu nas costas dela. Eles se dirigiram para o país mais próximo.


	16. Capítulo 10

Já se passaram algumas semanas da luta do Ken contra a Leviathan. Agora, eles estavam em um hotel em uma cidade próxima a localização do oponente do Leste.

Nesse momento, o Ken e as garotas estavam na Ilha do Havaí. Seriam boas férias se eles não tivessem que ir atrás de mais três oponentes.

Não que o Ken achasse a situação ruim.

O Yuuji ligou pro Ken e ele atendeu.

— Então, você já conseguiu vencer a Leviathan? Como eu pensei, você realmente tem o potencial pra se tornar o novo Representante dos Humanos. Mas, posso perguntar uma coisa? Como você simplesmente ignorou as correntes marítimas que ela estava fazendo?

— Ah. Eu só absorvia a energia cinética da correnteza. Eu só fazia nas que me tocavam pra ela não perceber.

— Hum, interessante. Bom, boa sorte na próxima luta.

— Espera um pouco, Yuuji.

— O que foi?

— Eu enfrentei o Representante dos Demônios, estou concorrendo para Representante dos Humanos e sei que existe o Representante dos Deuses, mas e quanto as outras raças? Existe um Representante dos Dragões ou alguma coisa assim?

— Ah entendo. Não, não existe. Ia ficar algo muito burocrático se houvesse um representante pra cada raça, por isso todas as raças que vivem na Terra são representadas pelo Representante dos Humanos, é a mesma coisa pras outras raças que vivem no Mundo dos Demônios e no Mundo dos Deuses. Mas, como as outras raças também vão ser representadas, elas ajudam na escolha dos Novos Representantes. Pode ver a sua situação como exemplo. Nem todos os candidatos são obrigados a enfrentar a Leviathan, por exemplo, mas todos têm que ser aprovado por outras raças.

O Yuuji ri por um segundo e continua.

— Parece que os demônios estão mudando um pouco sua estrutura representativa pra evitar coisas como o que aconteceu com o Dante, até os deuses, que preservam bastante os costumes, estão mudando, de certa forma, pode-se dizer que isso é graças a você, Ken.

— Isso não me interessa realmente. Deixa eu fazer uma última pergunta, como estão os outros? O que a Naomi e a Jessica estão fazendo?

— Na verdade, com exceção de mim por razões especiais, todos receberam propostas pra participarem da seleção para o Novo Representante, mas é melhor você perguntar isso pra eles quando você ver eles.

O Yuuji encerrou a ligação. Depois disso a Leviathan, que estava com a boca ocupada fazendo algo que eu não preciso dizer o que pro Ken, falou.

— Ah. Então foi isso que aconteceu com as minhas correntes marítimas. Aliás, eu nunca pensei que isso tivesse esse gosto e fosse tão grudento.

Depois de dar um leve sorriso o Ken disse.

— De qualquer jeito, vamos logo dormir. A Judecca e a Dymphna já estão bem cansadas da brincadeira e todos nós vamos precisar de bastante energia pra batalha de amanhã.

— Ehh. Mas, já? Não dá pra fazer nem mais um pouquinho?

— Não que eu não queira, mas a gente vai ter muito tempo pra isso durante essas viagens. Então não tem porque arriscar a gente ficar muito cansado pra luta.

Mesmo com certa resistência, a Leviathan foi dormir logo em seguida. No outro dia eles saíram do hotel e foram em direção ao vulcão que estava próximo a cidade.

— Sabe, Levi...

— Ah? Você me chamou de Levi? Ahhh que apelido fofo. Hihihi.

O Ken ficou sem palavras pela reação inesperada.

— Ok, vou tentar de novo... sabe, Levi, eu sei que eu te disse pra escolher qualquer roupa que você quisesse pra usar durante as viagens, mas... você tinha mesmo que escolher um biquíni? E ainda ficar usando ele toda hora.

— Porquê? Não ficou bonito em mim?

— Não é isso. É que é muito estranho o fato de a gente estar em uma cidade, do lado de um vulcão e você estar de biquíni. Sabe que aqui é um lugar muito quente, né?

— Não se importe com os olhares de outras pessoas e temperatura não é problema pra mim. Ah, eu também tenho uma coisa pra dizer.

Ela deu uma pequena pausa e se virou pra ficar de frente pro Ken. Com esse movimento, os enormes cabelos azuis dela, que facilmente passam de três metros de comprimento, também se movimentaram. A Leviathan continuou.

— Eu decidi que eu vou me tornar serva do Ken, já que agora eu sei o quão chato é no fundo do mar. Então, nós vamos passar bastante tempo juntos.

O Ken ficou surpreso e, mesmo sem poder ver os rostos delas, ele sabia que a Judecca e a Dymphna também ficaram.

— Tem certeza? Vai ter que abrir mão da sua vida de baixo d'água.

— Se as suas servas sempre recebem o mesmo tratamento que eu, a Jud e a Dymp temos recebido, eu não vou nem sonhar em voltar pro fundo do mar.

O Ken ficou com uma cara constrangida, mas não falou mais nada. Afinal, não havia nenhuma desvantagem pro Ken então ele não ia fazer nada.

Os quatro caminharam por algumas horas até alcançarem um local próximo do topo do vulcão, onde pararam e a Judecca disse.

— Mestre, vamos aproveitar que está deserto aqui pra fazer o Contrato de Mestre e Servo entre o senhor e a Leviathan.

— Como assim fazer o contrato?

— A-ah. Acho que você, quer dizer, o senhor não sabe porque tanto eu como a Jud fizemos... A-ah, desculpa. Tanto eu quanto a Judecca fizemos o contrato assim que o senhor nos tocou.

— O contrato é uma espécie de magia especial que dá algumas vantagens para mestre e servo. Por exemplo, caso os dois não estejam fisicamente conectados, o servo pode se teleportar até seu mestre e o mestre ganha uma habilidade relacionada ao servo. No nosso caso, o senhor ganhou a habilidade de poder mudar as formas de seus equipamentos, mas como o senhor só nos usa, nem usou essa habilidade.

O Ken deu um sinal com a cabeça de que entendeu e eles começaram a fazer o contrato entre a Leviathan e o Ken. Alguns minutos depois, o contrato já estava pronto e a Leviathan se tornou, oficialmente, serva do Ken.

A Judecca e a Dymphna, que estavam em forma humana pra ajudar no contrato, falaram.

— Terminamos de executar o contrato.

— V-vamos todas nos dar bem, certo?

— Agora que eu me lembrei, da próxima vez que a gente tiver uma oportunidade, eu tenho que comprar roupas pra vocês duas também.

Após o Ken falar isso, parece que as duas perceberam que não estavam usando nada. A Judecca não fez nada, mas a Dymphna parecia envergonhada, o Ken simplesmente riu. A Leviathan teve certeza que queria continuar viajando com eles.

Eles voltaram a caminhar até que chegaram no topo. O Ken falou.

— Bom, vai ser um bom teste da habilidade que eu ganhei.

Então o Ken fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando. Nesse momento, a Leviathan se transformou pra sua forma de serpente, mas em uma versão bem menor, e se enrolou no Ken, a cabeça dela ficou bem do lado da dele.

Logo depois, o Ken abriu os olhos e a Leviathan atirou água de sua boca enquanto o Ken atirou água das mãos. Os dois estavam mirando para a lava do vulcão. Com o contrato com a Leviathan, o Ken havia ganhado a habilidade de gerar água.

De repente, uma criatura gigante com a pele, ou o que deveria ser a pele, completamente vermelha, olhos que pareciam ser chamas e dois chifres virados ao contrario apareceu. Ele disse.

— Você deve ser o novo desafiante. Meu nome é Fogo do Leste, Ifrit. Agora, tente me derrotar!

Assim que terminou de se apresentar, o Ifrit deu um soco onde o Ken estava, mas o Ken saiu de lá bem antes do golpe chegar com um salto.

O Ken, enquanto estava acima do Ifrit, fez a Leviathan jogar água extremamente pressurizada no Ifrit. Mas, o gigante vermelho se defendeu e evitou grandes danos.

O Ifrit cuspiu fogo no Ken, mas a Leviathan ficou protegendo ele. Então, o Ken transformou tanto a Judecca quanto a Dymphna em lanças e jogou as duas. O Ifrit usou suas duas mãos pra pegar as lanças, mas ficou aberto para o novo ataque da Leviathan.

Depois, o Ken teleportou a Dymphna de volta e puxou a Judecca. Ele decidiu experimentar o que as espadas, que agora eram lanças, disseram sobre transformar seus equipamentos.

Ele pegou uma pedra do chão e, equanto segurava ela, a transformou em uma pedra bem maior. Depois, ele jogou essa pedra contra o Ifrit, que se defendeu levantando a lava.

O Ken pegou mais duas pedras. Dessa vez, ele transformou elas em grandes esferas de energia após lança-las. O gigante vermelho desviou das esferas, provavelmente ele preferiu não testar se ele levaria ou não grandes danos com esse ataque. Além disso, ele já tinha outros planos.

O gigante vermelho então falou.

— Muito bom, mas o que vai fazer agora? Se não parar essa lava, as pessoas da cidade vão morrer, ou perder suas casas, no mínimo.

Ele falou enquanto apontava para a lava escorrendo. Porém, o Ken respondeu com:

— Acha que eu me importo com eles? Vamos logo continuar essa luta!

O Ken deu um salto até o Ifrit e começou a atacar usando a Judecca e a Dymphna, que ele tinha transformado de volta em espadas.

— O-o que? Você não se importa com a vida deles? Então, você não vai se tornar Representante dos Humanos. Ninguém vai escolher alguém que não se importa com a vida dos que ele deve proteger e eu com certeza não darei minha aprovação.

— Acha que eu me importo?

— Ora seu...

O Ifrit falou e o Ken simplesmente continuou atacando.

O Ifrit ficou com tanta raiva que simplesmente empurrou o Ken com toda sua força, mas a Leviathan soltou um jato de água tão forte que mandou o Ken de volta para o Ifrit.

O Ken deu um chute que mandou o Ifrit montanha abaixo. Quando o Ifrit chegou na cidade próxima ao vucão, ele se surpreendeu com o que viu.

Não havia ninguém lá.

— M-mas, o que?

— Eu sabia que ia tentar alguma coisa pra me fazer perder a chance de virar Representante dos Humanos, então eu tirei todo mundo daqui antes de começar a luta. Na verdade, eu falei que ia matar eles se eles não sumissem daqui, mas o resultado é o mesmo de ter pedido pra eles saírem.

O Ken então enfiou as duas espadas nas costas do Ifrit e jogou ele contra a base do vulcão.

— Desculpa, mas eu preciso desse emprego, o salário é bom e eu posso ficar lutando o dia todo.

— Mas, e quanto a proteger os humanos e as outras raças?

— Eu não vou tentar salvar a humanidade, mas também não tenho planos pra tentar destruir ela. Claro, isso pode mudar no futuro, mas eu acho difícil.

O Ken falou. Alguns minutos depois, o Ifrit acordou e voltou para o topo do vulcão com o Ken. Lá ele deu um mineral que, de acordo com o Ifrit, só existia naquele vulcão. Essa era a prova que o Ken tinha vencido.

Depois de se despedirem, o Ken foi até onde todos os moradores da cidade estavam escondidos e avisou que a luta já tinha acabado. Depois disso, ele seguiu rumo ao próximo oponente.


	17. Capítulo 11

Cerca de duas semanas se passaram desde a luta contra o Ifrit. Dessa vez, o Ken estava atrás do oponente do Norte.

Mas, antes de começar a procurar, ele recebeu outra ligação do Yuuji.

— E ai Ken. Eu fiquei sabendo que você venceu o Ifrit e que, além disso, transformou a Leviathan em sua serva. Seus desejos sexuais não têm limites? Você já tinha a Naomi e a Jessica como namoradas e a Judecca e a Dymphna pra te servir, precisava de mais?

— Ha! Até parece que você nem me conhece. Enfim, com certeza você não me ligou só pra conversar. O que você quer?

— Bem esperto, o que eu vim dizer é que você foi bem esperto salvando as pessoas da cidade próxima ao Ifrit. Se elas tivessem morrido por causa da sua luta, você seria automaticamente desclassificado. Eu não te avisei disso antes porque os outros membros do Conselho Substituto me impediram.

— O que é esse Conselho Substituto?

— Ah, pense na gente como se fossemos só um suporte. Quando está na hora de escolher um novo representante, somos nós quem ficamos temporariamente no comando. Quando já tem um representante ativo, nós só damos suporte. Bom, você vai entender isso melhor quando conseguir vencer seus quatro oponentes e chegar na segunda fase. Até lá, boa sorte.

Então, o Yuuji encerrou a ligação. Então o Ken chamou as servas dele pra eles começarem a procurar o próximo oponente.

Eles andaram por várias horas, mas não acharam nada.

Já estava ficando tarde, por isso o Ken decidiu parar as buscas pelo dia. Todos foram dormir.

No outro dia, eles recomeçaram as buscas.

A Leviathan falou.

— Ontem, você estava falando com o Yuuji, não é Ken?

— É. Por quê?

— É que eu me lembrei dos poderes que vocês me falaram que ele tinha e... bom, se eu não me engano, a humanidade só conseguiu fazer poderes de regeneração de nível baixo e imortalidade virtuais, certo?

— Sim, mas aonde você quer chegar?

— É que eu pensei assim: o Yuuji tem uma regeneração praticamente instantânea e é completamente imortal, mas é 100% humano, ou seja, os poderes dele tiveram que vir da ciência, diferente de seres não-humanos como eu, a Jud, a Dymp, deuses e demônios.

Foi então que todos perceberam o que ela queria dizer. A Leviathan continuou.

— Então a pergunta é: se o Yuuji é completamente humano, mas a ciência não pode criar os poderes dele, como ele arrumou esses poderes?

— Agora que você falou, eu realmente não consigo nem imaginar como ele conseguiu esses poderes. Da próxima vez que eu for falar com ele eu pergunto.

O Ken deu mais alguns passos, até que ele se virou e perguntou pra Leviathan.

— Sabe, Levi, você não fica com frio usando só um biquíni no meio do Polo Norte?

A Leviathan ficou com um olhar confuso e respondeu.

— Acho que o normal seria estar sentindo frio né? Mas, como eu posso controlar água, inclusive na forma de gelo ou vapor, o frio realmente não me afeta. Ah, mas eu odeio calor.

O Ken ficou com um olhar perplexo. Agora ele sabia porque a Leviathan só se interessa por roupas curtas. Talvez ela e a Jessica se deem bem quando se conhecerem.

— Não, mas ainda assim, a gente está no Polo Norte, você devia estar pelo menos com um friozinho.

— Huum... acho que talvez eu não me incomode muito por causa de uma habilidade minha.

— Habilidade? Qual?

— Ah é, eu esqueci de contar pra vocês. Na verdade, eu sou imune a ataques que interfiram com a temperatura.

O Ken não entendeu o que a Leviathan quis dizer e pediu pra ela explicar melhor.

— Basicamente, usando a luta contra o Ifrit como exemplo, se ele tivesse me atacado jogando lava ou com um ataque usando o corpo dele, eu conseguiria resistir porque a temperatura da lava ou do corpo dele é muito maior do que a do meu corpo. Diferente de quando a gente lutou, como nós estávamos embaixo da água, nossa temperatura era praticamente a mesma, por isso eu estava dependendo só da minha resistência.

— Então, vamos supor que você fosse teleportada pro Sol, você...

— Não sofreria nada, nem no vácuo do espaço, mas quando o equilíbrio térmico entrar em ação e a minha temperatura se igualar ao do local, eu iria começar a sofrer danos se a minha resistência não aguentar. Ah, eu falei tudo isso, mas essa habilidade só se aplica pra ataques, aqui, por exemplo, eu ainda sinto a temperatura.

— De onde saiu essa habilidade?

— Não sei. Eu tenho ela desde que nasci, mas eu nunca conheci ninguém com uma habilidade parecida, nem meus pais.

— Então, assim como o Yuuji, você também tem um poder misterioso de origens desconhecidas. Não, espera, meu poder também tem origens que nem eu sei. O que é que está acontecendo?

O Ken ficou mais curioso, mas não tinha mais nada que ele pudesse perguntar pra ela, talvez ele descobrisse mais usando o Olho de Laplace, mas o Ken teve a impressão de que devia tentar falar com o Yuuji antes. Eles voltaram a procurar, mas não achavam nada vivo não importa aonde olhassem.

Então, eles sentiram a terra tremer. Todos já sabiam que isso significava que o inimigo estava perto, mas ficaram surpresos quando uma mão enorme brotou de baixo da terra e pegou eles, arrastando todos para o subsolo.

Mas, antes de ser arrastado, o Ken transformou a Judecca em um gancho com duas lâminas bem afiadas e jogou ela para fora da área de alcance da mão, prendendo ela no chão.

O Ken deu um soco na mão gigante, a força foi suficiente pra fazer a mão soltar ele. Ele ficou pendurado pela 'corrente' que o prendia a Judecca. Então todos ouviram uma voz.

— Você não morreu no primeiro ataque, muito bom. Meu nome é Terra do Norte, Belias. Tente me vencer.

A Leviathan tinha se transformado na sua forma de serpente pequena e se enrolou no Ken. Depois, ele e ela começaram a procurar pela fonte da voz, mas eles não conseguiram achar o adversário nesse labirinto de tuneis.

Ao olharem para os lados, viram que tinham muitas passagens, em algumas delas tinham até golems protegendo ruínas antigas. Ao olharem para baixo, viram que não tinha chão em baixo deles, parecia que estavam num poço sem fundo.

— Dymphna, crie uma corrente parecida com a que a Judecca tem e enrole ela no meu braço, e fique na mesma forma que a Judecca está agora.

— O-ok.

A Dymphna obedeceu. Alguns segundos depois, o Ken sentiu uma presença vindo até ele em alta velocidade.

O Ken conseguiu desviar da presença e prendeu a Dymphna nas costas do que quer que tenha passado. Então, ele puxou a presença até ele.

Quando a criatura bateu contra a parede, o todos conseguiram ver a aparência dele. Parecia alguma espécie de leão gigante com chifres, sua juba era cor de terra e parecia que ele conseguia ficar de pé usando somente os dois pés.

Então a criatura, Belias falou.

— Você é bem forte, mas eu vou matar você aqui!

Ele pegou na Dymphna e puxou o Ken, levando a Judecca e o chão que ela estava presa junto. O Belias ficou batendo o Ken contra as paredes do poço sem fundo em que eles estavam.

Até que o Ken prendeu a Judecca em uma parede e puxou o Belias, fazendo ele bater contra a parede e cair.

O Belias pegou alguns golems e jogou eles no Ken. O Ken facilmente se defendia com golpes. Normalmente, um ser humano teria dificuldades pra se mover no ar, mas o Ken se movia com tanta maestria que nem passava essa impressão.

Mas, o Ken não encerrou o ataque por aí. Ele e a Leviathan atiraram água pressurizada contra o Belias. Depois, o Ken começou a atacar o Belias com a Judecca e a Dymphna. Logo em seguida, ele acelerou sua queda e atacou o Belias diretamente com as espadas, que agora eram ganchos.

O Belias jogou o Ken para cima e, com um soco, mandou ele para dentro da parede. Depois, o Belias começou a escavar rapidamente a parede para alcançar o Ken.

Mas, o Ken já esperava isso e enfiou os ganchos no olho esquerdo do Belias. O Ken seguiu com tanto momento que levou os dois de volta para o poço sem fundo, mas o Ken conseguiu alcançar a parede.

Então, o Ken começou a correr para cima na parede, indo contra a força da gravidade e levando o Belias com ele.

O Ken saiu do buraco que o Belias havia criado e jogou o grande leão contra o chão polar.

Se aproveitando do momento, o Ken tentou atacar o Belias novamente, mas o leão da terra se defendeu esmagando o Ken entre suas mãos.

Ou, foi isso o que ele quis fazer.

A Leviathan se transformou na sua versão maior na hora certa pra parar as mão do Belias e permitir que o Ken continuasse.

O Ken enfiou os ganchos no tórax do Belias e desceu dele. Depois, ele começou a girar o leão gigante e, depois de conseguir força de rotação suficiente, lançou ele para o ar.

Assim que o Belias alcançou seu ponto máximo de altura, o Ken disparou água pressurizada nele, fazendo o Belias se elevar ainda mais.

Mas, antes que ele conseguisse alcançar sua nova altura máxima, o Ken tinha jogando a Leviathan para cima. Ela deu um golpe com sua calda no Belias que o fez voltar imediatamente em direção ao chão.

Mas, poucos centímetros antes do Belias atingir o chão, o Ken deu um chute no rosto dele. Isso mandou o Belias voando até uma montanha enorme.

Alguns segundos depois, o Ken foi até o Belias e perguntou.

— Ainda vai querer continuar? Ou já pode me dar algo pra provar que eu te dei uma surra?

— Não posso negar que perdi essa batalha, mas fique sabendo que eu nunca vou aprovar um assassino como você para representar a humanidade e as outras espécies.

— Eu não preciso da sua aprovação, só de alguma coisa que prove que eu te venci. Agora, anda logo.

O Belias estalou a língua. Depois, ele arrancou um pedaço da própria juba e deu ela para o Ken.

Depois de pegar a prova de que venceu, o Ken se virou e começou a ir embora, em busca do último adversário.


	18. Capítulo 12

Se passou uma semana da luta contra o Belias. O Ken e as servas dele decidiram dar um tempo da busca pelos oponentes e fizeram um tour pelo mundo.

No sexto dia do tour, o Ken ligou para o Yuuji.

— Oi Ken, como vai? Fiquei sabendo que você derrotou o Belias. Conhecendo a personalidade dele, imagino que ele deva ter dito algo tipo: "eu nunca vou aceitar um assassino como Representante dos Humanos" ou alguma coisa assim, acertei?

— Foi praticamente isso que ele disse. Mas, Yuuji, eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer.

— Ohhh, que interessante. Pode ir em frente.

— Outro dia, antes da luta contra o Belias, eu, a Judecca, a Dymphna e a Levi estávamos conversando sobre os seus poderes. E a Levi falou uma coisa bem interessante. Ela falou que seus poderes não podem ter sido criados pela ciência, mas que, por você ser humano, seus poderes só podem ter vindo da ciência. O que eu quero perguntar é, de onde vieram seus poderes?

— Hahahahahahahaha! Então, alguém finalmente percebeu. Você pode até não acreditar, mas vocês são os primeiros a perceberem isso. Bom, como vocês perceberam, meus poderes não vieram da ciência.

— Então, de onde eles vieram?

— Infelizmente, isso eu não posso te dizer ainda. Mas, no futuro, com certeza. Pra atiçar um pouco mais a sua curiosidade eu vou dizer uma coisa, meus poderes não vieram de um lugar, mas sim de alguém e os seus também.

— Como assim os meus também? Então todos esses poderes sem explicação vieram desse alguém?

— Sim e não. Não tem como nem por que só essa pessoa dar todos os poderes de origem misteriosa. É só pensar um pouco. Se a humanidade conseguisse criar poderes de capacidades físicas tão elevadas quanto os seus, por que teríamos problemas contra o Dante?

Agora que o Ken tinha parado para pensar, o que ele disse era verdade. Então, só pra ter certeza, o Ken perguntou.

— Não vai me dizer nada?

— Não. Pelo menos, não agora.

— Por quê?

— Eu quero, mas no momento não posso. Relaxa, você vai se dar bem na equipe.

— Equipe? Que equipe?

— Opa, já to falando demais, é melhor eu parar por aqui.

— Hum... bom, tanto faz. Depois de amanhã eu vou procurar meu último oponente.

— Depois de amanhã? Então, o que vai fazer amanhã.

— Depois de derrotar esse último oponente, nós vamos ficar ainda mais ocupados certo? Tipo esses quatro oponentes são só o começo, então nós quatro decidimos 'brincar' o dia inteiro numa ilha deserta, só nós quatro.

— Ahhh... Certo... bom, tchau então. Te vejo daqui uns dias.

— Thau. Eu vou logo dormir porque elas me disseram que nós vamos começar a partir das meia-noite de hoje e só parar as meia-noite de amanhã. Então, eu vou poupar energia e quando estiver na hora elas vão me acordar.

O Yuuji deu uma leve risada e encerrou a chamada.

No outro dia, assim como eles tinham dito que fariam, o Ken e as servas dele passaram o dia transando em uma ilha deserta.

No dia depois disso, assim que o sol nasceu, a Leviathan se transformou na sua forma de serpente gigante e o Ken ficou em cima dela. Assim, todos foram para a parte sul do planeta, na parte em que não tem nenhum pedaço de terra acima do mar.

Depois de passarem algumas horas procurando sem achar nada, a Leviathan falou.

— Ahhhhh! Não tem nada aqui! Não tem nem terra a vista! Será que é aqui mesmo que nós vamos encontrar o último?

— É sim. Quer saber como eu sei disso?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

O Ken levantou um dedo — Primeiro foi você, Água do Oeste. — o Ken levantou um segundo dedo — Depois foi o Fogo do Leste. — levantou um terceiro dedo — Terra do Norte. — e, por fim, levantou o quarto dedo — Ou seja, no sul, nosso oponente é o do ar. Não é?

O Ken falou isso olhando para o céu. No início, ninguém entendeu o que isso significava, mas então eles sentiram o ar tremer e sabiam que algo estava chegando.

Logo, sobre eles, um dragão azul escuro tão grande que somente suas asas já tinham mais de 50 metros de comprimento e, diferente do Fafnir, esse dragão não ficava sobre quaro patas, mas sim sobre duas pernas como um humano. O dragão também tinha dois chifres dourados na cabeça.

Então, o dragão falou.

— Hum. Acho que eu devia lhe parabenizar por descobrir o mistério, mas ele na verdade era bem fácil então não merece nenhuma comemoração. Enfim, meu nome é Vento do Sul, Bahamut. Como você já sabe, eu sou seu último oponente. O Fafnir me falou muitas coisas boas sobre você e falou que treinou você como ele treinou os filhos dele, então espero que seja capaz de me dar uma luta minimamente satisfatória.

O Ken pulou das costas da Leviathan pra cima do Bahamut dizendo.

— Essa frase é minha.

E ele tentou atacar o dragão, mas seu golpe não teve efeito.

— Você conheceu a força total do Fafnir, certo? Entre os dragões, ele estava entre os mais fortes, mas, agora que ele voltou da pequena aventura com você, está em um nível bem baixo, já eu sempre estive entre os mais fortes.

Então, com um golpe, o Bahamut mandou o Ken voando até o horizonte. Poucos segundos depois, o Ken apareceu do outro lado do dragão, ainda sob o efeito do soco dele.

Sim, o golpe foi tão forte que fez o Ken dar uma vota ao mundo em poucos segundos.

O dragão pegou o Ken e o jogou no oceano como se estivesse jogando uma pedra num lago. A Leviathan se teleportou até o mestre dela e se enrolou nele. O Ken jogou a Judecca até o Bahamut. A Judecca deu voltas no pé do dragão pra se prender nele e o Ken se puxou até seu oponente.

Mas, antes que o Ken pudesse chegar a algum lugar, o Bahamut juntou alguma forma de energia próxima a sua boa e atirou ela no Ken.

O Ken poderia ter facilmente absorvido essa energia, mas ele quis experimentar o ataque para poder medir o nível de força do Bahamut.

No entanto, o ataque foi bem mais forte do que o Ken esperava e acabou mandando ele contra o oceano de novo. Então o Ken chegou à conclusão de que ele teria que absorver todos os ataques que ele pudesse e teria que usar o Olho de Laplace pra desviar de todos os ataques possíveis.

O Ken então falou.

— Acho que não vai ter jeito. Eu queria deixar essa carta bem escondida até o final, mas eu não vou ganhar se não usar. — o Ken respirou profundamente e falou — Voar!

O Ken ativou a Magia de Voo e começou a voar para cima do Bahamut em uma velocidade supersônica.

O Ken chegou até o Bahamut e deu um soco nele. Os dois começaram a subir cada vez mais até que o Bahamut disse.

— Nada mal. Mas, ainda não é o suficiente.

— Relaxa. Eu só estou começando.

Quando o Ken falou isso, ele equipou completamente a Armadura de Absorção.

A última vez que ele tinha feito isso foi na luta contra o Dante. Isso mostra o quão forte o Bahamut é.

O Ken foi pra cima do Bahamut, que tentou dar um soco nele. Mas, o Ken conseguiu desviar, mesmo sendo um pouco mais lento que o dragão. O Ken falou.

— Você pode ser mais rápido, mas é só por pouco. Se eu usar o Olho de Laplace pra prever seus ataques, não vai ser difícil desviar.

O Ken deu alguns socos no Bahamut e continuou falando.

— Vamos pra um lugar mais alto, onde vai ser mais interessante lutar.

Então, o Ken começou a empurrar o Bahamut pra cima. Em poucos segundos, eles estavam fora da atmosfera da Terra.

Mesmo estando no vácuo do espaço, nenhum dos dois parecia estar sendo afetado. A Leviathan perguntou pro Ken diretamente na mente dele.

— Ken, você vai ficar bem? Nem eu, a Jud ou a Dymp conseguimos aguentar esse vácuo, mas você ainda botou nós três dentro da armadura. Mas, e você?

— Com a ajuda da armadura eu vou conseguir ficar aqui por um tempo. Isso vai ser um treinamento bom, ter que enfrentar um inimigo superior a mim no vácuo vai me deixar bem mais forte. Na verdade, eu quero testar se o vácuo do espaço realmente me afeta.

— Se o mestre diz que ele aguenta, então eu acredito... mas, tome cuidado por favor.

— S-sim, como a Jud... ecca falou, toma cuidado. Se precisar de ajuda, só precisa nos pedir.

— Valeu, mas eu quero vencer ele sozinho. Se não, vai ser como se eu não tivesse evoluído nada nesses anos.

O Ken investiu pra cima do Bahamut, o dragão começou a carregar outro disparo de energia. Mas, quando ele atirou, o disparo foi absorvido pelo Ken.

O Ken falou uma última coisa para as servas dele.

— Além disso, eu também tenho uma carta na manga que eu quero testar.

— Você tá falando da tal Super-Magia que você estava fazendo enquanto estava na prisão? Não disse que ela ainda é instável?

A Leviathan parecia preocupada, mas o Ken respondeu calmamente.

— Sim, ela ainda é instável, afinal é uma Super-Magia que eu construí do nada, por isso não vou usar ela aqui. O que eu quero testar é outra coisa.

O Ken começou a dar vários socos no Bahamut, os dois foram se afastando cada vez mais da Terra. Os dois passaram de Marte e chegaram no cinturão de asteroides da Via Láctea.

O Bahamut começou a jogar asteroides no Ken, mas ele estava destruindo todos com um único golpe. Quando o Ken tentou dar um soco no Bahamut, o dragão desviou e o Ken acabou acertando, e destruindo, uma estrela que estava atrás do Bahamut.

O Bahamut preparou e atirou vários raios de energia, mas o Ken conseguiu absorver todos. Os dois foram um pra cima do outro e começaram uma troca de socos.

Tanto o Ken quanto o Bahamut estavam acertando e errando alguns socos, mas não parecia que a batalha iria terminar tão cedo com isso. Por isso, o Bahamut preparou mais um ataque de energia e atirou a queima-roupa no Ken.

O Ken conseguiu absorver grande parte da energia do ataque, pois ele já sabia que o ataque viria graças ao Olho de Laplace, mas ainda foi atingido e acabou se afastando do Bahamut.

O Ken aproveitou isso e saiu da Via Láctea, o Bahamut seguiu ele. Os dois já estavam fora da nossa galáxia, mas a luta continuava. Vários asteroides, planetas, estrelas e outros corpos celestes eram destruídos com cada golpe.

Depois de alguns segundos, o Ken decidiu que já estava na hora de executar seu plano.

O Ken estendeu seu braço esquerdo para o Bahamut. Um pouco a frente da mão dele, uma esfera de energia se formou.

Então, o Bahamut entendeu. Toda a energia que o Ken absorveu, ele ia liberar tudo nesse ataque.

Antes que o Bahamut conseguisse pensar em algo, o Ken disparou seu ataque. A força foi tanta que mandou o Bahamut de volta para a Terra com uma velocidade imensa.

O Ken seguiu atrás do Bahamut, com uma velocidade que superava a da luz. Dizer que é duas ou três vezes mais rápido ainda seria pouco. Tanto o dragão quanto o humano estavam com uma velocidade tão alta que a da luz parecia câmera lenta.

Uma vez de volta na atmosfera, o Bahamut começou a tentar se frear, mas só conseguiu diminuir o impacto de sua queda.

O que ele não esperava era o Ken vindo logo atrás, pronto para dar um golpe no dragão. O Bahamut não teve nem tempo de pensar antes de ser atingido pelo Ken, o golpe foi tão forte que secou, temporariamente, 100 milhões de metros quadrados do oceano e encerrou a batalha.

Se o Ken não tivesse se segurado, ele poderia ter destruído o planeta, por isso ele não usou toda sua força.

Alguns minutos depois, tanto o Bahamut e o Ken estavam sobrevoando a área que foi afetada pelo último golpe do Ken. O dragão então falou.

— Hahahaha! Eu já enfrentei muitos candidatos e aprovei vários, mas você foi o primeiro a me vencer em uma luta. Tome, a prova de que venceu.

O Bahamut deu um de seus chifres pro Ken, que perguntou.

— Não tem problema?

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eventualmente, um novo vai nascer. Enfim, em uma semana, vá até o diretor da Escola de Magia, ele vai levar você até o local onde você realmente vai ser testado.

O Ken disse tchau e começou a ir embora. O Bahamut lembrou de algo e chamou o Ken de volta.

— Ah sim, o Fafnir me pediu pra te dar algo. Vem aqui.

O Ken se aproximou e perguntou.

— O que ele pediu pra me dar?

— Isso. — o Bahamut mostrou algo que parecia uma aura dourada — Isso se chama Essência de Dragão, no caso, essa é a do Fafnir. Ele me pediu pra te dar isso caso eu aprovasse você, também vai servir pra te ajudar já que eu fiz você mostrar suas cartas na manga. Bom, eu posso botar essa essência em você, mas eu não sei exatamente quais vão ser os efeitos.

— Não, bota na Levi. Ela não deve sofrer nenhuma consequência com isso e eu já tive uma ideia pra um novo 'golpe especial'.

— Hum. Realmente, ela não deve sofrer nada. No máximo vai demorar um pouco pra se acostumar. Certo, vamos lá.

O Bahamut aproximou a mão dele da Levathan e a aura dourada pareceu se fundir com ela. A Leviathan começou a se sentir cansada, mas não era nada que ela não conseguisse suportar.

O Ken agradeceu o Bahamut e pediu pra ele agradecer o Fafnir também. Logo depois, o Ken começou a ir embora, mas o Bahamut gritou de longe.

— Mal posso esperar para ver suas futuras lutas.

O Ken deu uma leve risada e sumiu no horizonte.


	19. Capítulo 13

Uma semana se passou desde a batalha contra o Bahamut. O Ken foi procurar o Yuuji na Escola de Magia.

O Ken pensou em ir voando, mas, como a Leviathan ainda estava passando mal pela Essência de Dragão, ele e as servas dele tiveram que ir andando.

O Ken entrou escondido na Escola de Magia não só porque o Yuuji pediu pra ele evitar ser reconhecido, mas também porque ele não queria encontrar possíveis sobreviventes ou parentes das pessoas que ele matou quando atacou a escola.

Assim que se encontraram, o Yuuji levou o Ken até a sala dos portais da escola. Ele ativou um portal diferente do que o Ken usou pra ir para o Mundo dos Demônios e eles dois atravessaram o portal.

Chegando do outro lado, os dois estavam em alguma espécie de construção. O Ken olhou para fora de algo que parecia uma janela e viu que não tinha nada lá. Então, ele perguntou.

— Ei, Yuuji, é só impressão minha ou não tem nada lá fora? Que lugar é esse?

— Esse 'mundo' foi criado usando uma magia parecida com aquela Super-Magia dos Mundos Fechados. Esse lugar foi criado pra que todos aqueles que conseguiram ser aprovados pelos oponentes do Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste possam se enfrentar e serem avaliados pelos membros do Conselho Substituto para que possamos decidir quem deve se tornar o novo Representante dos Humanos.

— Hum. Então, quantos são os aprovados e quais eu vou ter que enfrentar?

— Contando com você são 16. Nós decidimos separar as lutas em duas lutas de oito pessoas, todas se enfrentando. Vá lá naquele balcão e mostre as provas que você venceu, depois espere um pouco. Sua luta é a segunda. Se conseguir, assista a primeira, o John está nela.

— O John? Tipo, aquele John? O que quer ver o demônio em pessoa, mas não quer me ver?

— Sim, esse mesmo. Vários amigos seus tentaram entrar, mas só o John conseguiu ser aprovado. Bom, até mais Ken.

O Yuuji então foi embora. O Ken mostrou as provas de suas vitórias para a garota que estava no balcão e depois foi ver a luta. Por sorte, a luta estava prestes a começar e o Ken não teve dificuldades pra achar um lugar pra ele e as servas dele sentarem, apesar de que a única que estava precisando era a Leviathan.

O John mais sete pessoas estavam em uma única arena. Os oito participantes estavam parados formando um círculo.

Depois de um segundo, foi dado um sinal e a luta começou.

Quatro pessoas começaram a se enfrentar de dois em dois, dava pra ver explosões. O John ainda não tinha se movido, mas os outros três participantes que ainda não tinham começado a lutar estavam cercando ele. Um dos três gritou.

— Esse cara enfrentou o exército do antigo Representante dos Demônios, ele é o cara mais perigoso aqui. Vamos acabar com ele primeiro.

Com isso, até os outros quatro que estavam brigando pararam e começaram a cercar o John.

— Ai ai, que problema.

Foi tudo que o John disse. Os sete foram pra cima do John de uma vez. O John usou o poder de criar matéria pra fazer uma cortina de fumaça.

Não era possível ver nada, mas dava pra ouvir o som de golpes sendo trocados, metal batendo em metal e os gritos de pessoas. Não demorou muito até que aconteceram algumas explosões, mas ninguém sabia se tinha sido o John ou outra pessoa quem fez essas explosões.

Depois de alguns segundos, a fumaça sentou, o que o Ken conseguiu ver foi a arena explodida, com várias espadas, lanças e outras armas jogadas no chão. O John era o único de pé e ele estava um pouco ferido. Aparentemente, ele foi o vencedor dessa luta.

Tendo terminado de assistir a luta, o Ken se virou e ia andar um pouco pra matar um tempo antes da luta dele, mas ele ouviu alguém chamando ele.

— Eeeei! Ken! Quanto tempo. A gente não se vê desde que você se entregou. Aliás, quem é essa garota com você? Eu já conheço a Judecca e a Dymphna, mas essa é nova.

— E aí Pietro. Essa é a Leviathan, ela era um dos oponentes que eu tinha que vencer pra poder participar, mas ela acabou virando minha serva. E você, o que tem de novo?

— Você nunca se cansa de ficar com mulheres novas né? Comigo, a única coisa que aconteceu foi que eu e a Sophia começamos a namorar e eu fiquei sabendo que você tá namorando tanto a Naomi quanto a Jessica ao mesmo tempo. Elas sabem disso?

— Sabem e nem se incomodaram. Na verdade, a ideia foi delas, da Jessica mais especificamente.

— Hum, quando a Jessica falou que ia fazer um harém pra você, eu pensei que ela estava brincando.

— Ah ele tava bem séria. Ela decidiu que era melhor me dividir com outras mulheres do que competir por mim e correr o risco de perder. Ela convenceu a Naomi fácil e não demorou muito pra Judecca e a Dymphna se juntarem também. Ela com certeza vai tentar convencer a Leviathan quando elas se conhecerem. Bom, não que eu reclame.

— Ah sim, as meninas também estão aqui, vamos procurar elas.

— Quem mais tá aqui?

— Eu, as meninas e o John. O Rafael quis vir, mas ele estava ocupado com o trabalho dele e tendo que cuidar do Gogmagog. O Merlin disse que estava ocupado dando aulas de magia, mas na verdade ele está passando um tempo com aquela garota que ele gostava. Eu chamei o Fafnir, mas ele não quis vir e não falou por quê.

— Eu fiquei sabendo do Fafnir, o Bahamut, um dos oponentes que eu tive que enfrentar, me contou.

— Não acha que devia visitar o Fafnir depois? Aconteça o que acontecer, você não vai mais voltar pra aquela prisão né?

— Eu não vou voltar pra prisão, mas eu também não vou ver o Fafnir, eu não sou tão sentimental assim. Se ele me achar, eu falo com ele, mas eu só vou atrás dele se tiver alguma coisa que eu queira.

O Pietro não falou mais nada, ele pensava que o Fafnir fosse como um pai pro Ken, mas parece que ele estava errado. Depois de andarem mais um pouco, eles se encontraram com as garotas.

— Ken, quanto tempo.

A Sophia foi a primeira a cumprimentar ele.

— É, quanto tempo. Vocês parecem bem. Vieram torcer pro John?

A Naomi foi quem respondeu pra ele.

— Bom, sim. Mas, pra você também. Eu, a Jessica, a Sophia e o Pietro tentamos participar, mas não conseguimos passar nem do primeiro oponente.

— E quem é essa beldade de biquíni do seu lado Ken?

A Jessica foi quem perguntou e o Ken respondeu.

— Ela é a Leviathan, foi a primeira oponente que eu venci e agora é minha serva. Ela vive de biquíni porque se ela usar qualquer peça de roupa a mais, ela diz que tá calor. Acho que você e ela vão se dar muito bem, Jessica.

A Leviathan ia falar um "oi" ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas ela rapidamente cobriu a boca como se fosse vomitar. O Ken perguntou se ela estava realmente bem e ela disse que sim.

Depois de um tempo de conversa, a Jessica perguntou.

— Ah sim, Ken, lembra de uma vez que eu e a Naomi fomos te fazer uma visita íntima na prisão e você aproveitou a oportunidade e quase rasgou nós duas, mais a Judecca e a Dymphna, no meio?

— De qual das vezes que eu fiz isso você tá falando?

O Pietro e a Sophia se entreolharam com olhares perplexos. O Ken olhou pra eles como se dissesse "o que vocês acham que eu fazia esse tempo todo?"

— Aquela vez que você falou que tava trabalhando em uma Super-Magia. Eu não vou perguntar nada específico sobre ela porque eu sei que você vai falar quando quiser. O que eu quero perguntar é, qual o nível de destruição dela? Você disse que ela já estava pronta, mas ainda não podia ser usada.

— Hum, bom, no 'melhor' caso agora ela só destruiria o nosso universo, no 'pior' destruiria todos os universos. Bom, é uma Super-Magia que eu tô fazendo do zero, então ela ainda não tá realmente pronta. Do jeito que tá agora, ela é um ataque suicida.

Todos ficaram espantados com o que o Ken disse, eles esperavam algo forte, mas isso já era demais. De repente. os participantes da segunda batalha foram chamados. O Ken disse.

— Bom, já vou indo. Da última vez que tinha tanta gente prestando atenção em mim, eu tinha cometido um dos maiores massacres da história. Será que eu devia matar alguém pra manter a continuidade?

— N-nem brinque com isso, por favor.

A Naomi disse e a Jessica continuou.

— Mas, matar é permitido. Então, se quiser ou achar que precisa, vai fundo.

— Eu não sabia que podia matar, essa vai é uma informação bem útil. Valeu, Jessica.

O Ken confirmou que a Leviathan estava disposta e com condições de lutar e foi até a arena.

Lá ele deu uma rápida olhada em todos os seus adversários, um deles chamou a atenção do Ken. Era um garoto de pele morena com os cabelos pretos bagunçados, aparentemente ele tinha uns 17 anos, usava um tapa olho preto no olho direito. Também usava um manto preto cobrindo o corpo. Nas costas, ele tinha uma espécie de lança que tinha um pincel na outra ponta e também um jarro enorme que parecia conter tinta dentro.

Garoto estranho, mas não importa. Foi o que o Ken pensou.

Assim que foi permitido o começo da luta, o Ken transformou a Judecca e a Dymphna nas formas de espadas e fez a Leviathan se transformar na sua versão de serpente pequena e se enrolar no Ken.

Mas, antes do Ken conseguir ir para cima de alguém, ele reparou uma esfera preta em cima da arena. Essa esfera explodiu e liberou um monte de tinta na arena toda.

Mesmo sendo atingido, o Ken não sofreu nenhum dano com o ataque, mas as roupas dele ficaram sujas com a tinta. O Ken olha ao redor e vê que todos, menos ele e o garoto que ele tinha reparado antes, foram derrotados pelo ataque.

O Ken se vira de frente pro garoto e diz.

— Ei, garoto. Eu sei que você quer ganhar isso e eu tenho que admitir que o ataque foi bom, mas precisava sujar minha roupa?

O garoto estalou a língua e respondeu.

— Não me chame de garoto, meu nome é Ato Senshi. E eu já esperava que esse ataque não fosse suficiente pra derrotar você, afinal você é o cara que derrotou o Representante dos Demônios com poder bruto, mas eu precisava me livrar dos outros combatentes.

— Eu entendo, mas é sério. Essa tinta não sai fácil garoto, quem você acha que lava essas roupas?

— Então, acho bom vir se vingar de mim.

O Ato tirou seu manto, de baixo, ele estava usando uma roupa preta com um colete cinza por cima. Ele pegou sua lança e apontou ela para o Ken, sinalizando para ele vir.

— Garoto... não fique se achando!

O Ken se aproximou do Ato e atacou com a Judecca. O Ato se defendeu usando sua lança e deu um salto para trás.

O Ken transformou a Dymphna em uma lança e atirou ela contra o Ato, que se defendeu usando sua própria lança.

Então, o Ato bota a cabeça de pincel da lança dele na jarra que ele carrega nas costas. O Ato fez desenhos de lanças no ar. No início, o Ken não entendeu como a tinha ficava parada no ar, mas decidiu teleportar a Dymphna de volta pra ele e se preparou para o ataque.

O Ato terminou de desenhar e, com um movimento da mão dele, as lanças começaram a seguir em frente, em direção ao Ken.

O Ken transformou a Judecca e a Dymphna em escudos pra se defender. Ele conseguiu se proteger, mas as duas ficaram sujas de tinta. O Ken entendeu o plano do Ato e falou pra Leviathan.

— Joga um pouco de água nelas.

O Ken jogou os dois escudos para cima e a Leviathan obedeceu. O jato d'água limpou os escudos, o Ken pegou eles e falou.

— Então, você tem algum poder ou magia que tem relação com tinta. Talvez seja controlar a tinta e trazer o que você desenha a vida? Vai me contar ou quer que eu use o Olho de Laplace?

O Ato não respondeu e simplesmente continuou atacando. Eles se batiam diretamente. O Ato fez a bola explosiva de tinta mais algumas vezes, mas o Ken não foi atingido por nenhuma. Já o Ken, atacava usando as servas dele e, quando possível, levava a luta para um corpo a corpo, mas o Ato sempre tentava se afastar rapidamente.

Depois de alguns minutos dessa batalha, toda a arena estava coberta de tinta.

O Ato deu um leve sorriso e fez aparecerem espinhos na arena. O Ken deu um salto pra evitar os espinhos, mas eles começaram a serem lançados do chão e foram para cima do Ken.

O Ken e a Leviathan começaram a atirar água pra se protegerem. Por serem feitos de tinta, os espinhos não resistiram a água, como eles esperavam.

Quando o Ken caiu no chão da arena de novo, ele deu um soco no chão, a onda de impacto foi tão forte que espalhou toda a tinta da arena, tornando ela praticamente inútil.

O Ken foi procurar o Ato, mas ele não o encontrou. O Ato tinha jogado mais tinta na arena e dela saíram mãos que tentaram atacar o Ken.

Mas, ele atirou água nelas e elas sumiram. O Ato então apareceu do lado dele e atacou com a lança, o Ken conseguiu desviar, mas seu tórax foi cortado pela lança. O Ken disse.

— Não parece que vai ficar uma cicatriz aqui, mas agora a roupa sujou de sangue, não vai mais dá pra lavar isso.

O Ato nem se importou. Ele deu um salto para trás e disse.

— Eu já tenho um pouco do seu sangue. Agora vou lutar a sério.

— Quer ver o que é sério? Isso aqui é que é lutar a sério.

Quando o Ken disse, ele equipou toda a Armadura de Absorção, mas não só isso. Ele combinou ela com a Judecca, a Dympna e até mesmo a Leviathan. Formando uma armadura com uma capa branca, espinhos pretos nos ombros, mãos e pelo resto dos braços, seu capacete parecia ter o formato da cabeça de um dragão e uma calda de dragão também era visível. A capa branca tomou forma de asas nas costas do Ken.

Sim, esse era o efeito da Essência de Dragão do Fafnir que o Ken havia recebido.

Ele começou a soltar sua energia demoníaca e sagrada e também absorveu ela com a Armadura de Absorção. O poder do Ken estava subindo muito e muito rápido agora. O Ken disse.

— Foi isso que eu preparei nessa última semana. Garoto, acha que pode levar um golpe que poderia facilmente destruir uma galáxia?

— Perfeito, pode vir.

O Ato botou a mão no tapa olho. O Ken foi pra cima do Ato, com uma velocidade que faz a luz parecer em câmera lenta.

Mas, antes de se atingirem, o Yuuji apareceu na arena e parou os dois.

— Ok ok. Já chega, os dois vem comigo receberem uma bronca.

Ele então começou a puxar os dois pra fora da arena, o Ken teve a impressão de que já passou por isso antes. O público ficou sem ação pelo final anticlimático, mas não tinha nada que podia ser feito. Sabe-se lá o que teria acontecido se eles não tivessem parado.

E então, todos ficaram esperando a notícia de quem ia ser o novo Representante dos Humanos.


	20. Capítulo 14

O Ken e o Ato foram levados para uma sala onde o Yuuji deu uma bronca neles.

— Vocês dois em. Fazem alguma ideia do que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse parado vocês?

— Eu teria matado o garoto, mas não tem problema né? Me disseram que as regras permitem matar.

— Teria me matado? Você não faz nem ideia do que eu ia fazer com você.

— Na verdade eu sei. Usei o Olho de Laplace. Você ia controlar meu sangue e tentar me matar assim né? Mas, não ia funcionar. A Armadura de Absorção tem uma função de sempre fazer o máximo possível pra manter o usuário vivo, sem falar que eu simplesmente absorveria sua energia mágica antes disso.

O Ato ficou surpreso. Afinal, era um plano que ele não havia contado pra ninguém e tomou bastante cuidado pra não deixar suas intenções explícitas. Ele ainda não sabia do poder do Olho de Laplace.

O Yuuji soltou um suspiro e continuou.

— E você Ken, por que levou a sério um garoto de 17 anos?

— Fiquei nervoso porque ele estragou minha roupa.

— ... só por isso?

— É.

Todos presentes ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o Yuuji falou.

— Eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos aqui por um tempo. Quando estiver na hora de anunciar o novo Representante dos Humanos, eu venho buscar vocês. Aproveitem esse tempo pra conversarem e tentarem se entender.

O Yuuji foi embora. Se passaram alguns minutos com os dois em silêncio na sala, até que o Ken decidiu perguntar.

— Então Ato, o que te fez entrar nessa vida de lutas? Não é exatamente um sonho comum entre os jovens.

— Não acho que você aguentaria ouvir minha história. Não é pra quem tem coração fraco.

— Garoto, eu perdi o braço esquerdo com 15 anos, ordenei um dos maiores massacres da história e arranquei o meu próprio olho com 16 e, com 17, invadi o mundo dos demônios só pra matar o líder deles. Acho que eu não tenho coração fraco.

O Ato soltou um suspiro. Ele decidiu que era melhor contar a própria história do que passar sabe-se lá quanto mais tempo em silêncio.

— Quando eu era bem novo, meu pai abandonou a nossa família. Mesmo com a ajuda dos meus avós, minha mãe teve que se esforçar bastante pra gente poder viver. Mas, ainda assim, eu estava feliz.

— É aqui que vai tudo pra merda?

— ... é. É aqui sim.

O Ato soltou um suspiro e continuou sua história.

— Um dia, há dois anos, eu descobri que estava perdendo a visão. Minha mãe foi comigo pra vários médicos, mas todos diziam que não tinha jeito. Quando eu já tinha perdido as esperanças, fiquei sabendo de um grupo de monges que eram conhecidos por conseguirem curar até pessoas com doenças como a minha. Então, eu pedi permissão pra minha família e eles me deixaram ir.

— Mas, pelo que eu sei você é cego de um olho.

— Não seria, "pelo que eu posso ver"?

— Ah não. Enquanto eu estava usando o Olho de Laplace pra descobrir todos os seus poderes e as magias que você sabe, também olhei seu olho tapado pra ver o que tinha. Enfim, continua.

O Ato estava com muita preguiça de contar sua história, mas ele decidiu continuar.

— Chegando lá, os monges me aceitaram no templo deles. Depois que um ano se passou, nós começamos a fazer o processo de cura, mas, nesse mesmo dia, nós fomos atacados por várias pessoas. O processo de cura teve que ser parado na metade, por isso eu ainda sou cego de um olho. Os invasores mataram todos no templo.

O Ken ficou com um rosto confuso e perguntou.

— Mas, como você sobreviveu?

— Eles pensaram que eu já tinha morrido, mas na verdade só estava inconsciente. Depois disso, eu me esforcei bastante pra aprender as técnicas que os meus mestres tinham proibido. Por causa disso, os deuses gêmeos que eram reverenciados lá...

— Espera, você não falou nada de deuses antes. Quem são esses deuses?

— Um é um Deus da Arte e o outro um Deus da Guerra. Por isso, eu tenho essas habilidades. Aliás, meu codinome no templo era O Artista, porque eu recebi muitas bênçãos desses deuses.

— O Artista? Que codinome mais merda.

O Ato pareceu um pouco irritado, mas continuou sua história.

— Enfim, por eu ter aprendido as técnicas proibidas, os deuses me deram uma 'maldição'. Tinha um demônio aprisionado lá no templo, os deuses soltaram esse demônio e o aprisionaram em mim. Originalmente, ele devia me matar depois de um tempo, mas eu fiz um Contrato de Mestre e Servo com ele e a gente combinou em se ajudar. Então, parece que ele não vai mais tentar me matar. Depois disso, eu comecei a treinar mais e mais e dominar cada vez mais meus poderes e as magias que eu aprendi, até que eu cheguei aqui hoje.

— Hum. História interessante.

— Não parece impressionado.

— É porque não tô.

O Ato se irritou um pouco com essa resposta, ele queria dar um soco na cara do Ken, mas se conteve, especialmente porque ele estava curioso quanto a força do Ken. O Ato perguntou.

— E você, como chegou aqui?

— Ah, isso...

Mas, então o Yuuji chegou.

— Vocês dois venham comigo. Nós vamos fazer o anuncio agora.

O Ken e o Ato se olharam. O Ken falou.

— Vamos. Eu conto minha história no caminho.

Os dois se levantaram e começaram a seguir o Yuuji. O Ken começou a contar sua história, o Yuuji também estava ouvindo.

— Bom, eu tinha uma vida bem normal, mais ou menos. Quando eu entrei na Escola de Magia, no início, tudo parecia que ia correr como uma vida normal. Mas, no dia da primeira prova da escola, eu e mais uma garota, o nome dela é Naomi, fomos atacados por um dragão. Eu acabei perdendo o braço esquerdo nessa luta.

— Mas, você está com o braço esquerdo.

— Calma, eu ainda vou chegar nessa parte. Eu passei um bom tempo pra conseguir me recuperar. Durante todo esse tempo eu ainda fui pras aulas normalmente e praticava normalmente, mas uma coisa nunca saiu da minha cabeça, o dragão tinha me dito uma coisa que me fez voltar lá no último dia daquele ano. Lá, ele me contou sobre deuses, demônios e várias outras coisas. Também me falou dos 5 Equipamentos Supremos e que o Representante dos Demônios, Dante, ia atacar a Terra. Eu pensei que seria divertido lutar com alguém tão forte assim e peguei o braço da Armadura de Absorção e botei ele no lugar do meu antigo. Depois, eu fui procurar os outros Equipamentos Supremos.

— É, mas você precisava ter atacado a festa na hora que você foi sair Ken?

— Hahaha, desculpa. O Fafnir falou que a gente tinha que distrair os guardas e então eu pensei: porque não? Bom, eu não vou me passar por bonzinho e dizer que eu me arrependo de ter matado quem eu matei.

O Ato estava ouvindo atentamente a história, que estava só no começo. O Ato pediu pro Ken continuar.

— E o que mais aconteceu?

— Eu viajei por aí pra pegar os outros equipamentos. No início das viagens, eu conheci uma das minhas atuais namoradas, a Jessica.

— Uma das?

— Sim, uma das. Tenho duas agora, bom, se contar a Judecca, a Dymphna e a Leviathan seriam cinco. O engraçado é que foi a própria Jessica que quis formar esse harém, claro que eu não reclamei e deixei ela fazer o que ela quis. — o Ken respira por um segundo e continua — Enfim, peguei 4 dos 5 equipamentos, o último que faltava foi a Naomi quem pegou. Ah, hoje ela é minha outra namorada. No ano seguinte, eu e meus amigos, que eu conheci durante as viagens, invadimos a Escola de Magia pra eu usar o portal deles pra ir pro mundo dos demônios. Lá, eu enfrentei e matei o Dante e aí eu fui preso, aconteceram algumas coisas e, de algum jeito, eu cheguei aqui.

Logo quando o Ken terminou a história dele, eles chegaram numa sala onde o Yuuji entrou.

Dentro da sala, estavam várias pessoas sentadas atrás de uma mesa, o Yuuji se sentou no meio delas. Provavelmente, eles eram o Conselho Substituto. O Yuuji mandou eles ficarem em pé na frente da mesa, o John também estava lá em pé.

Assim que os três se alinharam, o Yuuji começou a falar.

— Nós já decidimos quem vai ser o novo Representante dos Humanos. Mas, antes vou falar as funções dos outros.

O Yuuji olhou pros três e disse.

— John e Ato, vocês não vão ser os próximos representantes, mas vão ser os braços direito e esquerdo dele. Sabem sua função?

Os dois responderam em uníssono.

— Sim!

— Ken, não que eu precise dizer, mas... você vai ser o novo representante. Entende sua função?

— Pra falar a verdade, nem um pouco, eu ainda nem entendo porque eu tô aqui.

Os outros membros do conselho olharam pro Yuuji com um olhar desapontado. O Ken não sabia, mas o Yuuji estava apostando que o Ken seria um dos melhores representantes.

— Eu não tinha te dito o que o representante faz e não tinha te dado um livro sobre a função?

— Sim. Falou e me deu o livro, mas eu não ouvi e vendi o livro, o dinheiro que você tinha me dado acabou no meio da viagem.

O Yuuji soltou um suspiro, ele tinha vontade de gritar com o Ken, mas se conteve. Ele disse.

— Tanto faz. O Representante dos Humanos responde por toda a humanidade caso seja necessário, ele tem a função de garantir que a humanidade sobreviva. O Ato e o John vão ser seus 'agentes de campo' eles vão te informar caso vejam qualquer coisa que achem que ameace a humanidade. Você também pode tentar, sem garantia de sucesso, fazer acordos com os deuses ou demônios. É basicamente isso que você vai fazer.

— Ok. Beleza então. Eu topo o cargo.

Todos na sala soltaram um suspiro. O Yuuji falou.

— Bom, não era a resposta que eu queria, mas eu acho que você vai se dar muito bem no cargo, Ken.

— Espera, eu tenho algo pra dizer.

Um homem gordo e levantou, aparentemente com dificuldades, da sua cadeira e perguntou.

— Ken Harris, é verdade que você criou uma Super-Magia enquanto estava preso?

— Sim.

— Mostre ela.

— Não quero, ou, melhor dizendo, é um ataque suicida do jeito que tá agora.

— Mentira. Você tem um jeito de usar ela sem morrer, as pessoas ouviram você conversando antes da partida, você falou que tem ideia do nível de destruição da Super-Magia, então você já deve ter usado ela.

— Bom, se você topar ser minha cobaia, eu posso usar uma versão mais fraca. Eu usei o Olho de Laplace e vi que você tem um poder estranho que te dá resistência a magias, então deve acabar tudo bem.

O homem gordo se levantou, apesar disso, ninguém estava preocupado, já que até Super-Magias tinham pouco efeito nele, provavelmente nada ia acontecer. O Ken apontou a palma de sua mão e disse.

— _Super-Magia: Redução a Nada_ , versão 0,00000000001% do potencial.

Ao dizer isso, os membros do homem se desapareceram, não, eles se desfizeram como se não fossem nada. O homem cai no chão agonizando de dor e o Ken olha pros outros como se quisesse saber se eles queriam ver outra vez. Depois disso, todos os outros membros aprovaram o Ken e o homem, agora sem os membros, foi mandado para um hospital.

Então, poucos minutos depois, foi anunciado para todos quem era o novo Representante dos Humanos.

Uma nova página foi virada na vida do Ken. E ninguém podia imaginar o que vinha a seguir.


	21. Capítulo 15

Se passaram 5 anos desde que o Ken se tornou Representante dos Humanos.

Todos os dias, o Ken ia até uma local que ele escolheu pra ser algo como seu 'escritório', onde ele falou para todos que tivessem algum problema envolvendo deuses ou demônios irem procurar ele.

O Ken escolheu fazer algo assim porque ele não tinha, e ainda não tem, a menor vontade de sair por aí procurando resolver os problemas dos outros. Por isso, ele decidiu que quem quiser a ajuda dele precisa ir até ele.

Todos os dias, o Ken também ouve os relatórios do John e do Ato. Mas, dificilmente eles têm algo de estranho, ou interessante, para reportar. O Ken suspeitava que eles estavam se divertindo em segredo, mas não falava nada.

Hoje, o Ken está lutando contra um grupo de três deuses e três demônios que estavam causando problemas na Terra por causa de suas brigas. Deuses e demônios sempre tiveram o costume de se enfrentar e o pior é que eles costumam fazer isso na Terra.

Apesar disso, parece que eles tinham se juntado pra enfrentar o Ken.

— Vocês são realmente muito chatos.

O Ken disse. Nesse mesmo momento, um dos deuses criou uma esfera de metal gigante e cima do Ken. Mas, antes de ser esmagado, o Ken pegou a esfera e falou.

— Essa aqui parece ter a massa de uma estrela. Nada mal, mas ainda não é o suficiente.

O Ken jogou a esfera poucos centímetros para cima. Quando a esfera desceu mais um pouco, ele deu um chute nela, mandando-a de encontro contra o deus.

Os outros dois deuses que estavam lá criaram um muro para proteger o amigo. Nesse mesmo instante, os demônios começaram a atacar o Ken.

Os demônios cercaram o Ken e atacaram. Os três começaram a corroer o chão, o que forçou o Ken a dar um salto. Um dos demônios foi para o local onde o Ken ia cair, mas ele ativou sua Magia de Voo e saiu da trajetória prevista, caindo atrás do demônio no qual ele deu um soco e o mandou contra o amigo.

O terceiro demônio veio para cima do Ken para atacar ele, mas o Ken facilmente desviou de todos os golpes.

O Ken transformou a Judecca em uma corrente e a amarrou no pé do demônio, fazendo ele cair no chão. Quando o demônio estava se levantando, o Ken transformou a Dymphna em um martelo gigante e esmagou o demônio.

Então, um dos deuses disse.

— Já que é esse o caso, todos pra cima dele! Vocês também, demônios!

— Ué? Vocês vão se juntar pra me enfrentar? A raça dos deuses e demônios que estão em guerra praticamente desde sempre? Fico até honrado.

Então, sua última serva, a Leviathan, apareceu. Ela estava em sua forma de serpente pequena e se enrolou no Ken. O Ken transformou tanto a Dymphna quanto a Judecca em luvas e falou.

— Sendo assim, é bom virem com tudo.

O grupo de deuses aliados com o grupo de demônios foram para cima do Ken.

Mas...

— Muito fácil.

O Ken disse enquanto olhava os deuses e demônios desmaiados no chão.

Então, como se surgisse do nada, o Yuuji apareceu aplaudindo.

— Parabéns Ken.

— Yuuji? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

— Eu vim porque eu fiquei sabendo que uns deuses e demônios estavam se enfrentando, mas parece que já foi resolvido. Então, como vai o trabalho?

— Uma merda. É muito chato e eu não tenho tempo de ficar com as minhas mulheres porque eu passo praticamente o dia todo trabalhando.

O que o Ken disse estava certo. Há 3 anos, ele se casou tanto com a Jessica e com a Naomi. Porém, por causa do trabalho, já faziam vários meses que ele não se encontrava com elas.

— Acho que isso não tem jeito. A não ser que... não, esquece.

— Continua. Se é alguma coisa que vai me fazer voltar a ter tempo pra transar com as minhas esposas, eu vejo o que faço.

O Yuuji soltou um suspiro quando ele ouviu a motivação do Ken. O Yuuji contou o plano dele.

— É uma ideia quase impossível. Eu ia dizer pra você tentar fazer os Representantes dos Deuses e dos Demônios entrarem num acordo de paz com você.

O Ken olhou surpreso para o Yuuji e disse.

— Você é um gênio! Arruma um jeito de entrar em contato com esses caras. Diz pra eles virem até o meu escritório daqui a uma semana ou alguma coisa assim.

O Ken começou a andar para ir embora e o Yuuji perguntou.

— Você vai mesmo tentar?

— É claro que eu vou. O que pode dar errado?

O Ken falou. O que eles dois não imaginavam, era que esse encontro não ia ficar em segredo.

O encontro foi marcado e uma semana depois, os três representantes das raças se encontraram.

O Ken ficou esperando na sala que ele preparou para esse encontro por pouco mais de meia hora até que os outros representantes chegaram.

Primeiro, chegou uma mulher com os cabelos castanhos que desciam até os ombros e os olhos dourados. O corpo dela não era muito chamativo, mas a beleza dela ainda era algo chamativo, ainda bem que o Ken já estava acostumado com mulheres extremamente bonitas. Ela se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias.

Logo depois, um homem com os cabelos e olhos escuros como a noite chegou, ele dava a impressão de ser alguém preguiçoso pelo olhar. Ele se sentou na última cadeira vazia.

O Ken esperou algum deles falar algo, mas ninguém se pronunciou. Depois de mais de um minuto em completo silêncio, o Ken decidiu falar.

— Ok... não parece que vocês querem falar nada. Então, eu vou começar me apresentando. — ele respirou por um segundo, se levantou da cadeira e falou — Meu nome é Ken Harris, sou o atual Representante dos Humanos.

Logo depois dele, a mulher se levantou e continuou.

— Já que vamos começar assim, meu nome é Haruhi Dieckmann, sou a atual Representante dos Deuses.

Então, o homem, parecendo não muito animado, falou.

— Meu nome é Enzo Muller, sou um dos atuais Representantes dos Demônios. No caso, o que assumiu depois do Ken ter matado o Dante.

— Como assim um dos?

O Ken perguntou, a Haruhi olhou pra ele como se estranhasse ele não saber. O Enzo respondeu.

— Depois que o Dante foi derrotado, nós demônios decidimos adotar um sistema com dois representantes pra evitar que algo daquele jeito acontecesse de novo. A proposito, a outra representante é minha irmã, Erika.

— E como tá a Erika? Ela ainda vem?

— Ela tá como sempre e não, provavelmente ela só vem agora se eu chamar ela.

O Enzo respondeu a pergunta da Haruhi. Por alguma razão, o Ken teve a impressão de que eles não eram líderes de raças que se odeiam e sim velhos amigos, a Haruhi parecia especialmente amigável quando ela falou da Erika.

O Ken ficou um pouco surpreso que os demônios mudaram seu sistema político pelas ações dele. Bom, o Yuuji já tinha dito que tanto os sistemas de Representantes dos Deuses e Demônios sofreram mudanças por causa do Ken, o que deve ter mudado no dos deuses? Será que mulheres não podiam ser representantes deles antes?

O Ken esperou um pouco, mas ninguém continuou a conversa, então o Ken decidiu falar ele mesmo.

— Meh, isso é tão bom quanto vai ficar. Vocês sabem por que eu chamei vocês aqui, certo?

— Eu ouvi dizer que você quer paz entre todos nós e, como os Representantes dos Humanos e dos Demônios estavam mudando, nós deuses também decidimos mudar o nosso sistema, agora até mulheres como eu podem se tornar representantes. Bom, eu também tinha certa vontade de te conhecer Ken, então por isso eu vim.

— Acho engraçado o cara que matou o cara que veio antes de mim falar em paz, mas enfim. Apesar de eu não poder dar 100% de aprovação por eu ter que dividir meu poder político com a minha irmã, e tenho certeza que ela também aprova isso.

— Tem algum problema com o que eu fiz?

O Enzo fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

— Não mesmo. O Dante já tinha sido corrompido com o poder há muito tempo. Você fez algo como um favor para nós, por isso eu vim. A minha irmã também falou que queria muito te conhecer, mas ela não veio por alguma razão. Provavelmente, ela teve algum trabalho de última hora pra cuidar.

O Ken ficou surpreso com o quão bem todos estavam se dando. Até que...

— Apesar de que, eu não consigo suportar essa raça de certinhos que são os deuses.

— Ohhh. Que coincidência, eu também não suporto essa raça de imundos que são os demônios.

Os dois se encararam, pareciam haver faíscas entre seus olhos, pelo jeito, a Haruhi era amiga da Erkia, mas não tanto do Enzo. O Ken decidiu interromper.

— Antes que vocês comecem a se matar e essa reunião toda vá pra merda, vocês querem tentar ou não fazer um acordo de paz.

— Eu não tenho problema, mas nós vamos precisar discutir algumas coisas.

— É, eu também não. Contanto que esses metidos não comecem a ridicularizar a gente como no passado.

— Como assim ridicularizar vocês? O que os deuses fizeram?

— Pensa bem, os demônios são sempre associados com coisas ruins enquanto os deuses são associados com coisas boas. Tudo isso por causa da influência deles.

Apesar de tudo o que eles estavam dizendo um contra o outro, o Ken achou que isso podia dar certo. Mas, antes que ele pudesse falar mais algo, uma voz estranha surgiu.

— Nós somos um grupo que é contra a paz entre as raças, não iremos permitir que tal coisa aconteça. Encerrem essa reunião e voltem a batalhar, ou nós iremos atacar. Ainda pretendem continuar essa reunião?

O Ken respondeu para a voz.

— Se estava tentando intimidar alguém, seu discurso foi muito escroto pra isso. E não, nós não vamos parar, nós três vamos sim fazer paz.

— Sendo assim, vocês apoiam ele?

Os dois outros representantes assentiram com a cabeça. A voz respondeu.

— Já que todos concordam... _Super-Magia: Envelhecimento Reverso_.

Os três sentiram uma certa mudança no corpo, mas não perceberam nada. A voz falou.

— Eu acabei de mandar meus subordinados espalharem a verdade sobre os deuses e demônios no mundo dos humanos. O caos e a minha Super-Magia devem manter vocês ocupados por um tempo.

Depois disso, eles não ouviram mais a voz. O Ken falou.

— Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui, mas aquele cara parece querer briga. Que tal se a gente se juntar pra acabar com ele? Assim, nós podemos experimentar como seria essa paz.

— Beleza. Mas, nós temos que descobrir sobre os efeitos daquela Super-Magia, conhece alguém muito bom com magias?

— Eu tenho um amigo, o nome dele é Merlin, ele consegue estudar essa magia fácil.

— Eu vou entrar em contato com o mundo dos demônios e eu vou chamar a minha irmã, eu tenho uma ideia do que pode ser essa Super-Magia e, se eu estiver certo, o Ken vai precisar da ajuda dela.

Os três concordaram em cooperar. Assim começou a parceria dos três representantes.


	22. Capítulo 16

Uma semana se passou desde o ataque aos representantes.

Agora, o Ken, a Haruhi e o Enzo estão em uma sala secreta que o Yuuji preparou pra eles depois do ataque.

Eles já estão nessa sala há alguns dias por causa do que os atacantes fizeram. Logo depois de lançarem uma Super-Magia misteriosa, os responsáveis pelo ataque espalharam para todos os humanos a verdade sobre os deuses e demônios, que, até agora, era conhecida somente por poucos no mundo dos humanos.

Isso criou um caos enorme na sociedade humana. Normalmente, o Ken deveria resolver isso, mas ele tem outros problemas pra lidar no momento.

Agora, o Ken tinha chamado o Ato e ele trouxe um dos amigos do Ken, o Merlin, para examinar a magia.

— Então Merlin, o que você acha?

— Eu consegui determinar os efeitos da magia e posso tentar descobrir de onde ela foi lançada, mas... os efeitos não vão ser nada bom pra vocês três. Bom, faz mais efeitos em humanos do que em não humanos.

— Como assim? Explique, por favor.

A Haruhi perguntou e o Merlin respondeu.

— Basicamente, essa magia só afeta alvos pré-determinados, no caso, os Representantes das Raças, por isso a Judecca, a Leviathan e a Dympna não foram afetadas. O que essa magia faz é rejuvenescer o alvo até o ponto em que ele volta a ser um feto e morre. Como podem ver no Ken, a magia já está fazendo efeito.

O que ele disse era verdade. O Ken agora estava com o braço que havia perdido de volta e seu olho, que antes era preto e vermelho, voltou ao normal.

— E quanto tempo nós temos até a magia completar seu trabalho?

O Enzo perguntou e, novamente, o Merlin respondeu.

— O Enzo e a Haruhi devem durar um total de 30 dias ou mais, mas o Ken só vai durar 15 dias no total, ou seja, 8 dias a partir de agora, ele vai morrer.

O Enzo já tinha pensado em algo parecido, por isso ele já estava um passo à frente. O Ken perguntou.

— Então, Merlin, consegue desfazer a magia?

— S-sim, mas vou precisar de um tempo e também... — o Merlin respirou e falou — Quem quer que tenha usado a magia, está constantemente reescrevendo ela. Então, eu posso desfazer a magia contanto que alguém impeça o usuário de continuar a reescrever ela.

— Então as coisas são simples. Nós só precisamos encontrar e derrotar esse cara em até 8 dias. Merlin, começa a procurar a localização dele, Haruhi e Enzo vocês podem explicar pro Ato os poderes de vocês? Depois eu e ele vamos explicar o nosso e a gente vai pra cima desses caras.

Enquanto todos estavam surpresos com a proposta do Ken, a Haruhi começou a falar.

— Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Você é bem interessante, agora eu entendo porque tem tantas mulheres que gostam de você. Talvez eu me junte a elas daqui a pouco — ela deu uma pequena pausa e falou — Bom, eu tenho o poder que todos os deuses possuem, que é chamado de Poder da Criação, é bem parecido com o poder daquele seu amigo, acho que era John, mas ele não se limita a criar matéria, mas também pode criar formas de vida e outras coisas. Também tenho um poder único que me permite controlar ações através de uma ordem, apesar de que nem sempre funciona. Nós deuses também temos uma outra forma que aumenta nossas capacidades físicas.

Logo depois da Haruhi, o Enzo falou.

— Já que não tem jeito eu vou falar. Eu tenho o poder em comum entre os demônios, chamado de Poder de Corrosão, ele nos permite corroer coisas, os mais avançados conseguem usar esse poder pra corroer coisas não físicas. O Dante era muito bom com isso, mas o poder dele corroeu a própria mente. Meu poder único me permite controlar cada átomo do meu corpo e reformar eles conforme minha vontade. Os demônios também têm uma outra forma, que você já viu quando lutou contra o Dante, essa forma aumenta nossas capacidades físicas.

Agora era a vez do Ato. Ele não parecia querer falar, mas, com o olhar, o Ken o forçou.

— Eu tenho uma magia que me permite controlar tinta e uma habilidade de criar coisas a partir da tinta.

— Anda moleque. Fala logo tudo.

— Tá tá, ok. Eu também tenho uma magia pra controlar sangue e tenho alguns poderes no meu olho tapado.

O Ken desistiu de fazer ele falar mais, só com isso já dava pra eles fazerem algo.

— Bom, eu...

— Ah, você não precisa falar. Eu fiz uma pesquisa sobre você antes de vir, por isso eu sei dos seus poderes.

— É, eu também.

A Haruhi falou e o Enzo seguiu logo depois. O Merlin se aproximou deles e falou.

— Pessoal, eu já achei.

Todos ouviram o que o Merlin falou. Depois de um tempo, uma garota chegou.

— Desculpa, eu me atrasei. Bom, não é como se eu fosse lutar, mas eu vou ajudar vocês a chegarem até o cara que tá liderando esse grupo. Ah sim, eu vim aqui pra conhecer e ajudar o Ken.

A garota tinha os cabelos e olhos escuros, os cabelos chegavam a cintura. Ela lembrava do Enzo. O Ken perguntou.

— Ei Enzo, ela é aquela sua irmã?

— Sim. O nome dela é Erika. Eu pedi pra ela vir aqui pra garantir que você vai durar o mesmo tempo que eu ou a Haruhi. Bom, eu não sei se o poder dela sozinho vai ser suficiente.

— Então eu vou ajudar ela. Eu já tenho até uma ideia, quer tentar agora Erika?

A Erika assentiu com a cabeça, parecia que ela já sabia o que a Haruhi tinha planejado. As duas, junto com o Ken, foram pra um dos quartos no prédio. Quando chegaram lá, tanto a Erika quanto a Haruhi pareciam ficar menos tensas e falaram.

— Pode até já ser um pouco tarde pra isso, mas eu fico feliz de ver você de novo depois de tanto tempo, Erika.

— Eu também Haruhi. Nós não nos falamos desde que nós viramos representantes das nossas raças, né?

— Vocês duas já se conheciam?

— Sim, nós nos conhecemos de infância, mas ninguém sabe disso. A gente tava pensando em fazer um trato de paz, só que você chegou na nossa frente. Agora, vamos começar?

— Sim, eu estou curiosa sobre o que conquistou tantas mulheres.

De repente, a Erika deu um beijo na boca do Ken, ela estava forçando ele a beber a saliva dela. Ao mesmo tempo, a Haruhi tirou as calças dele e começou a chupar a parte masculina dele. A Erika parou por um momento e explicou.

— Eu tenho os mesmos poderes que meu irmão, por isso eu estou botando minha saliva em você, aí eu vou poder impedir que seu corpo rejuvenesça usando meu poder. Pode ser meio difícil de entender, mas dá pra pegar a ideia geral.

— Já o que eu tô fazendo é usar meu Poder da Criação pra fazer as partes que a Erika não consegue alcançar pararem de rejuvenescer.

— Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas é preciso vocês fazerem tudo isso?

— Não. Nem um pouco.

— A gente tá fazendo assim porque a gente quer.

Depois de mais uns minutos, as duas tinham tirado todas as roupas do Ken e também já estavam praticamente peladas, elas estavam usando só as calcinhas.

— Como nós só vamos sair amanhã de manhã, vamos aproveitar bem a noite. Mas, nossas raças são bem cabeça dura.

— Verdade. Então, é melhor nós evitarmos algo que possa ser usado de forma errada, como dizer que nós duas fomos estupradas por você. Então, infelizmente, nós não vamos poder perder a virgindade agora, por isso nós vamos usar a técnica de botar por dentro da calcinha. Ou tentar algum outro buraco.

A Judecca, a Dymphna e a Leviathan não falaram nada e ficaram só assistindo. Agora, elas sabiam que iam ter que conversar com a Jessica e a Naomi quando se encontrassem de novo.

Depois de uma noite bem animada com as duas, o Ken conseguiu reduzir os efeitos da Super-Magia. Na manhã seguinte, com exceção da Erika e do Merlin, todos os outros foram até o esconderijo daqueles que tentaram impedir a criação da paz entre as raças.

Ah sim, nem o Enzo nem o Ato sabiam com certeza o que o Ken tinha feito com elas duas a noite toda, mas, por já conhecer o Ken a bastante tempo, o Ato falou pro Enzo que a irmã dele ia passar muito mais noites com o Ken e que existe uma boa possibilidade do Ken virar cunhado do Enzo no futuro.

Olhando pelo lado bom, agora era praticamente impossível evitar a paz entre humanos, deuses e demônios.


	23. Capítulo 17

O Ken, a Haruhi, o Ato e o Enzo chegaram próximos ao local onde os inimigos estavam se escondendo

Antes de invadirem, o Ken perguntou.

— Vocês estão prontos?

Os três assentiram com a cabeça. O Ken transformou a Judecca e a Dymphna em espadas e a Leviathan se enrolou nele, como elas não eram alvo da magia, não foram afetadas e continuavam com todo o poder atual delas.

Os quatro usaram sua velocidade pra rapidamente derrotar alguns inimigos que estavam próximos. Os ataques eram tão rápidos e limpos que nenhum dos adversários teve uma chance de fazer algum som ou sequer contra-atacar. Os quatro seguiram em frente no esconderijo.

Todas as outras vezes que eles encontravam alguém, eles se dividiam e facilmente derrotavam o adversário.

Até que eles chegaram em um lugar com uma sala vazia enorme. Eles não perceberam a presença de ninguém e decidiram entrar na sala.

Mas, quando eles entraram...

— Bem-vindos. Eu vou ser o oponente de vocês. Meu nome é Yerik. Eu vou tentar não matar nenhum de vocês.

Um homem de longos cabelos verdes e olhos roxos estava lá. Ele usava óculos e parecia estar lendo alguma coisa, pela capa parecia ser algum manga.

Os três representantes se prepararam para o combate, mas o Ato de um passo a frente, pegou sua lança e disse.

— Vocês vão na frente. Esse cara, ele é meu.

O Ken não entendeu direito o que o Ato quis dizer, mas ele convenceu a Haruhi e o Enzo a irem com ele. O Ken pensou que, provavelmente, esse Yerik tinha alguma coisa a ver com a morte dos monges que cuidaram do Ato.

Os três representantes seguiram seus caminhos. O Yerik tentou parar eles, mas o Ato atacou ele, forçando o Yerik a dar um salto por cima do Ato, trocando a posição dos dois.

Depois de alguns minutos, os três representantes chegaram a uma sala que parecia ser a do líder.

Quando entraram, os três viram um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes. Ele parecia estar esperando por eles. O homem disse.

— Vocês passaram pelo Yerik muito rápido, ele simplesmente não fez nada ou vocês realmente são tão fortes? Bom, não importa. Meu nome é Valdir Muniz, eu sou o líder do grupo que é contra a paz entre as raças. Gostaria que pudéssemos simplesmente conversar, mas já que chegaram aqui, eu preciso eliminar vocês.

Os três representantes e o Valdir se prepararam para lutar.

Ao mesmo tempo, a luta do Ato contra o Yerik já havia começado.

O Ato foi pra cima do Yerik com sua lança, mas o Yerik simplesmente desviou e acertou um chute no Ato.

O Ato tentou aproveitar o momento do chute pra acertar um golpe nele, mas também foi bloqueado. O Ato fez o desenho de várias lanças e jogou tinta no chão e criou várias lâminas nelas. Assim que estavam prontas, o Ato mandou todas pra cima do Yerik.

O Yerik se defendeu desses ataques usando seus poderes e congelando a tinta. O Ato então tirou seu tapa olho e começou a lutar a sério.

O Ato aproveitou que estavam distantes e atirou um raio de energia do olho que era cego. O Yerik se surpreendeu com o ataque e mal conseguiu se defender.

O Ato aproveitou essa chance e usou o outro poder do seu olho, que era se teleportar pra qualquer lugar em seu campo de visão.

O Ato instantaneamente chegou perto do Yerik e tentou atacar ele. Mas, ele ficou surpreso com quão lento seus próprios movimentos foram.

O Yerik deu um chute no Ato e disse.

— Meu poder não é só congelar as coisas. Eu também posso fazer o tempo passar um pouco mais lento nos locais próximos a mim.

O Ato não entendeu o que ele quis dizer. A ciência não conseguia criar um poder assim, pensando bem, o Ken parecia estar estudando esses poderes estranhos, o Ato pensou que deveria perguntar o que ele tinha descoberto. Mas isso não importava nesse momento, ele tinha que vencer seu inimigo.

Então, os dois ouviram um barulho e, poucos segundos depois, uma voz dizendo.

— Yerik. Vamos embora.

O Yerik estalou a língua e disse.

— Outro dia nós vamos terminar essa batalha garoto. Eu me lembro de você lá no templo.

Ao terminar a frase, o Yerik desapareceu.

O Ato começou a se dirigir aonde o Ken e os outros tinham ido.

Enquanto isso, na luta dos três representantes contra o Valdir.

O Ken foi o primeiro a ir pra cima. Ele usou a Judecca e a Dymphna para atacar o Valdir, mas ele estava desviando de todos os ataques.

A Haruhi tentou dar uma ordem.

— Fique parado!

Mas, o Valdir não foi afetado. O poder da Haruhi era forte, mas ainda muito instável.

O Enzo transformou um de seus braços em tentáculos e tentou pegar o Valdir, mas ele continuou desviando.

O Ken transformou a Judecca e a Dymphna em luvas e fez a Leviathan ficar atirando água nele, mas ele ainda não conseguia acertar nada. O Ken estava estranhando isso.

O Valdir não parecia estar se movendo muito rápido, normalmente, o Ken conseguiria vencer com um só golpe, não, o Ken tinha certeza que ele só precisava acertar um golpe.

Então qual era o problema? Era como se o cérebro do Ken e dos outros não conseguisse acompanhar as ações do Valdir.

Quando o Ken chegou perto e iniciou uma luta mano-a-mano, ele percebeu que a velocidade de pensamento dele não estava acompanhando a velocidade da luta.

O Ken recebeu um golpe que lançou ele pra trás com força. Os outros dois representantes foram até o Ken, que perguntou.

— Vocês também estão tendo dificuldade pra acompanhar a luta?

Os dois falaram que sim com a cabeça e o Ken falou.

— Então, o poder dele tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Haruhi e Enzo, venham aqui.

O Ken cochichou algo nos ouvidos deles. Então, o Ken investiu pra cima do Valdir novamente.

O Valdir deu um pequeno passo à frente, mas um de seus pés foi preso pela Haruhi, que criou uma corrente no chão, e o outro pelo Enzo, que transformou seus braços e agarrou o outro pé dele.

— Se nós já soubermos o que vai fazer, fica mais fácil reagir.

A Haruhi falou. A próxima coisa que aconteceu foi um soco do Ken bem no rosto do Valdir, mandando ele contra a parede com um barulho enorme.

O Valdir mal conseguiu se levantar, mas quando ele se levantou falou.

— Maldição. Não parece que eu vou conseguir muito mais, tenho que ir embora. — ele olhou para os representantes — Vocês ganharam hoje, mas eu vou voltar. E você, Ken Harris, se um dia nos enfrentarmos de novo, espero que use todo o seu poder, pois eu não vou estar enfraquecido por estar mantendo uma Super-Magia.

Depois disso, ele sumiu de vista.

— Bom, acho que é isso. Agora, vamos voltar e mais tarde a gente fala do acordo de paz.

Os dois concordaram. Alguns segundos depois, o Ato chegou até eles e os quatro foram embora do local. Não demorou muito tempo pro Merlin reverter os efeitos da Super-Magia do Valdir, o Ken e os outros voltaram ao normal depois de algumas horas.

Depois de alguns dias, a paz entre deuses, demônios e humanos foi oficializada. Houve uma grande cerimonia onde o Ken, a Haruhi, o Enzo e a Erika se reuniram, mas não houve nenhum ataque.

Todos aproveitaram a festa. Futuramente, os representantes fizeram visitas aos mundos uns dos outros pra mostrarem aos cidadãos que a paz era real. Mas, por trás das cortinas, o Ken, a Haruhi e a Erika faziam bem mais do que só se visitarem.

E as coisas seguiram assim por vários anos, até que...


	24. Capítulo 18

Já se passaram 16 anos desde o dia em que os representantes e o Ato enfrentaram o grupo que é contra a paz entre as raças.

Algumas horas depois do Merlin ter desfeito a Super-Magia, todos os afetados voltaram ao normal. Apesar das diversas buscas, não conseguiram achar nenhum sinal do Valdir e do grupo dele. Mesmo assim, o Ken e os outros enfrentaram esse grupo outras vezes, mas essa é uma história pra outro momento.

Poucos dias depois, a paz foi aprovada pelos três representantes e a raça dos humanos, deuses e demônios vivem em paz desde então. Nos anos seguintes, os representantes de cada raça fizeram visitas aos mundos das outras raças.

De certa forma, o fato da existência de deuses e demônios ter se tornado pública para os humanos, mesmo que pelas ações de um grupo inimigo, ajudou todos a conviver em harmonia.

Os membros do grupo contra a paz nunca foram presos e até hoje eles fazem alguns ataques, mas dificilmente obtém sucesso.

Nesses anos que se passaram, o Ken teve dois filhos. Vamos ver como está um deles.

Um garoto de cabelos e olhos castanhos estava andando pelo pátio da Escola de Magia, ele estava a caminho de se encontrar com sua irmã. Ou, melhor dizendo, meia irmã.

— Ah cara. Que saco. Por que é que eu tenho que apresentar a escola pra ela?

O garoto reclamou pra ninguém. Ele continuou andando até se encontrar com a pessoa que ele estava procurando. Parecia que ela estava acompanhada.

— Ah! É ele, o meu irmão. Eeeeei! Axel!

O garoto, seu nome completo é Axel Harris, chegou perto da irmã e disse.

— Maria, não precisa ficar gritando. Eu já te vi. Enfim quem é essa garota com você?

A irmã dele, Maria Harris, é uma garota com longos cabelos vermelhos e curvas bem definidas, ambos irmãos estavam, obviamente, usando o uniforme da escola. A Maria respondeu.

— Ela é minha mais nova amiga. Nós nos conhecemos agora na cerimônia de abertura. Vamos, se apresente.

Uma garota, aparentemente tímida, de longos cabelos e olhos cor violeta e curvas tão bem definidas quanto as da Maria falou.

— H-hum... m-meu nome é... Lia. Hum... só Lia. Eu não conheci meus pais e como nunca fui adotada, fiquei sem sobrenome.

O Axel ficou perplexo com a apresentação dela. Mesmo que ela não tenha conhecido os pais e não tenha sido adotada, não ter um sobrenome é como dizer que ninguém quer se envolver com ela.

Enquanto o Axel estava pensando se devia ou não perguntar mais sobre isso, dois amigos dele chegaram.

Um deles era loiro e tinha os olhos vermelhos. A outra tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, que chegavam até suas costas, e olhos verdes. O garoto perguntou.

— Axel. Já achou sua irmã?

— Já sim Matheus. Ela trouxe uma amiga também.

Agora, a garota falou. Ela perguntou pra Maria e pra Lia.

— Oi. Meu nome é Isabel Pezenato. O outro garoto é o Matheus Alexander. Nós somos amigos da mesma turma do Axel. Quais são os nomes de vocês?

— Meu nome é Maria Harris. Sou a irmã mais nova do Axel e entrei esse ano pra Escola de Magia. Vamos, se apresente agora.

A Maria tentou fazer a Lia se apresentar, mas não estava tendo muito sucesso. O Axel decidiu ajudar ela.

— O nome dela é Lia. Ela também entrou esse ano na Escola de Magia. Vocês duas estão na mesma turma?

— Sim. E também vamos ser colegas de quarto nessa semana.

O Axel, o Matheus e a Isabel ficaram com os rostos perplexos. Eles se lembraram de como foi a primeira semana deles nessa escola. Eles também ouviram falar de como foi com os pais deles. Parece que a Escola de Magia ainda mantem esse velho hábito, mesmo com tantas reclamações de uma maioria das pessoas que passam por aqui.

Como o Axel e os amigos dele já estudavam nessa escola há um ano, eles já conheciam bem o lugar e apresentaram a escola para as duas novatas.

No meio do passeio, a Maria perguntou.

— Aliás, o sobrenome de vocês, eu tenho a impressão de que já ouvi em algum lugar.

O Axel respondeu.

— Claro que já, não lembra? A Isabel é filha a Sophia com o Pietro, os amigos dos nossos pais, e o Matheus é o filho do Rafael, outro amigo dos nossos pais, com a princesa do País-Reino. Ou é mais certo falar rainha agora?

O Matheus só riu, sem responder nada. Realmente, a mãe dele já não era mais uma princesa, mas ela ainda gostava de ser chamada assim.

O Axel respondeu a irmã e aproveitou para explicar a situação pra a Lia, que então perguntou.

— H-hum. S-se não se importarem. Eu queria perguntar por que você e a Maria são tão diferentes. É que eu achei estranho, já que vocês são irmãos.

— Lia, não precisa ficar com medo. Se quiser perguntar ou pedir algo, pode fazer sem medo, eu vou te ajudar se puder. Quando a pergunta, é por que nossas mães são pessoas diferentes. O nome da minha mãe é Naomi e a da mãe dela é Jessica.

O Axel respondeu e a Lia novamente perguntou.

— Então, o pai de vocês se separou da mãe do Axel e casou com a mãe da Maria?

— Ah. Normalmente as pessoas pensam isso. Mas, não. Ele é casado com as duas. É uma coisa complicada mesmo, então é melhor nem pensar nisso.

A Lia não entendeu o que ele falou, mas decidiu seguir o conselho dele e não perguntar mais sobre.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles terminaram o passeio. O Axel falou.

— Bom, é isso que tem pra mostrar. Agora, eu, a Isabel e o Matheus vamos voltar pra sala. Vocês também devem ter que ir logo.

A Maria assentiu com a cabeça e o grupo se separou.

Depois disso, um mês se passou sem grandes eventos. Os cinco se reuniram durante um intervalo. Eles estavam em um lugar razoavelmente afastado das massas de alunos.

Eles passaram um bom tempo conversando até que pensaram ter ouvido um barulho estranho no arbusto próximo.

O Axel queria ignorar isso, mas as meninas e o Matheus ficaram dizendo que seria bom dar uma olhada. O Axel até aceitava as meninas ficarem com medo, mas o Matheus também já era exagerado.

Quando o Axel foi olhar o que era, ele recebeu um golpe que fez ele dar alguns passos pra trás.

Vendo isso, o Matheus usou uma Magia de Teleporte pra pegar as suas espadas, que estavam no seu quarto. Ele falou.

— Ei! Isso já é demais pra uma brincadeira. Peçam desculpas que a gente deixa vocês irem.

Mas, um homem, usando um capuz e máscara preta, foi quem respondeu ele.

— Garoto, você entendeu errado. Não somos alguns dos seus amigos fazendo uma brincadeira, nós fazemos parte do grupo que se opõe a paz entre as raças. Nos entreguem essa garota e vocês podem ir embora.

O homem apontou pra Lia. Mais homens encapuzados e de máscara apareceram do nada. Eles cercaram a área.

Quando o homem de máscara começou a andar em direção a Lia, que parecia estar muito assustada, o Axel se levantou e disse.

— Vocês estão de brincadeira. Querem que a gente entregue uma amiga nossa... só podem ser idiotas!

O Axel usou seu poder e deu um soco com toda a força no mascarado, que foi lançado a vários metros de distância.

O poder do Axel era o de somar toda a força de seu corpo em uma única área. Isso podia aumentar muito a força de um golpe dele, mas deixava as outras partes do corpo dele sem força. Por isso, o Axel ficou sem força nas pernas e não conseguiu se manter em pé. Depois de cair, ele rapidamente se levantou.

O mascarado também se levantou e deu a ordem.

— Matem todos. Peguem a garota. O moleque é meu.

Os encapuzados iam se aproximando deles. Enquanto a Lia estava tremendo de medo, o Matheus e a Isabel começaram a andar em direção aos atacantes.

— Maria, fique com a Lia só pra garantir que ninguém vai chegar a ela.

— Ok, Matheus. Mas, não é como se eu fosse deixar minha amiga sozinha nessa situação.

O Matheus desembainhou suas espadas, a que estava na mão direita dele era a Murasame e a que estava na mão esquerda a Masamune. Essas espadas foram feitas pelo pai dele, então elas possuíam habilidades especiais, mas o Matheus queria, de preferência, não mostrar todo seu poder pro inimigo.

Alguns encapuzados começaram a ir pra cima do Matheus, mas ele usou sua enorme velocidade, que quebrava a barreira do som, pra desferir vários golpes não letais aos oponentes.

Mais alguns encapuzados vieram pra cima dele. Dessa vez, o Matheus decidiu usar uma magia pra encerrar logo sua luta.

— _Correntes._

Várias correntes apareceram do chão e imobilizaram os encapuzados de lá.

Ao mesmo tempo, um dos encapuzados se aproximou do Isabel e disse.

— Sai da frente meni...

Mas, ele não terminou sua frase. Isso porque a Isabel criou um pequeno pilar da terra, que acertou em cheio o queixo dele, nocauteando-o.

O poder da Isabel era derivado do poder do pai dela. Enquanto o Pietro tinha o poder de transformar o próprio corpo em pedra ou metal, a Isabel tinha o poder de controlar a terra.

Vendo que ela era uma oponente perigosa, os mascarados decidiram usar uma magia pra enfrentar ela. Eles pretendiam lançar _Bolas de Fogo_ nela a distância.

Quando as _Bolas de Fogo_ foram atiradas, a Isabel criou um muro de pedra pra se proteger. Depois, a Isabel tocou sua mão no chão e fez várias mãos de pedra aparecerem próximas aos atacantes. Essas mãos agarraram os mascarados e eles ficaram presos nelas. A Isabel comentou.

— Eu nunca pensei que todo aquele treinamento rígido que nossos pais nos fizeram passar seria útil. Já acabou sua parte Matheus?

— Já. Agora, vamos ficar protegendo a Lia e assistindo o Axel.

Os dois olharam para onde o Axel estava enfrentando o líder do ataque.

O Axel estava em uma troca de golpes com o líder. Ele estava na desvantagem, pois não podia usar seu poder. Caso usasse teria que ser no momento certo.

Percebendo que não iria ser bom continuar nesse combate, o Axel deu um salto pra trás e se afastou do líder. O Axel decidiu tentar usar magia.

— _Corrente._

Mas, o líder facilmente desviou das _Correntes_ que tentavam prender ele. O que o líder não imaginava era que essa não era a única magia que o Axel tinha usado.

Logo depois de sair da área de alcance da _Corrente_ , ele ativou uma _Mina Mágica_. A explosão mandou ele voando até uma árvore.

O Axel pensou que essa era a chance dele e deu um salto pra cima do líder. O Axel reuniu toda a sua força no braço direito.

Mas, antes de conseguir socar o líder, o braço do Axel foi pego pelo seu alvo. O líder jogou o Axel contra o chão e disse.

— Seu moleque maldito. Morra!

Usando uma Magia de Teleporte, uma do mesmo tipo que o Matheus usou, o líder pegou uma espada e se preparou pra empalar o Axel. A Lia gritou.

— Não! Para!

Mas, o líder prosseguiu com o golpe.

Porém, uma placa de algum metal desconhecido apareceu entre a espada e o Axel.

O Axel ficou confuso com o que estava acontecendo, ele achou que isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o poder da Lia, mas agora não era hora de perguntar.

O Axel aproveitou esse momento de surpresa e desequilibrou o líder. Depois, o Axel reuniu toda sua força em seu braço direito e acertou um soco bem no tórax do líder.

O líder foi voando até a parede da escola, que estava a mais de 500 metros de distância. Por estar temporariamente sem força nas pernas, o Axel caiu no chão e os amigos dele foram até ele pra ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Alguns minutos depois, alguns membros da equipe de segurança da Escola de Magia e o diretor dela, o Yuuji, foram até o local onde os jovens estavam.

Mal sabiam os jovens, que esse era só o início da história deles.


	25. Capítulo 19

Depois de terem passado na enfermaria pra verificar se tinham algum ferimento que precisava ser tratado, o Axel e os amigos dele foram chamados até a sala do Yuuji.

Chegando lá, o Yuuji cumprimentou eles dizendo.

— Boa tarde. Por favor, se sentem. Nós temos muito o que conversar.

Os cinco se sentaram. O Yuuji se sentou em uma cadeira de frente pra eles e perguntou.

— Eu quero contar algo pra vocês, mas primeiro... Lia, você tem algum problema que eu conte pra eles?

A Lia negou com a cabeça.

— Não. Depois do que eles passaram, acho melhor contar tudo pra eles. Assim, podem me abandonar sem peso na consciência.

— Do que você tá falando? Não importa o que seja, nós nunca...

Mas a Lia interrompeu o Axel dizendo.

— Por favor, só escute.

Ela estava desviando o olhar não só do Axel, mas também dos outros. O Yuuji continuou.

— Bom, vocês sabem o que é o grupo contra a paz entre as raças, certo?

— Sim. Eles são o grupo que querem destruir a paz que os atuais representantes criaram, não é?

A Isabel falou e, mais uma vez, o Yuuji continuou.

— Isso mesmo. Talvez vocês já tenham imaginado isso, mas, com a paz e especialmente com a proximidade de o Ken tem com a Haruhi e a Erika, as três raças se aproximaram umas das outras. Ou seja, era só questão de tempo até começar um hibridismo entre elas. Bom, não é como se não houvessem casos de hibridismo antes.

— Sim, eu já imaginava. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o ataque?

A Maria perguntou e o Yuuji respondeu.

— É simples. Pra quem odeia a paz, o hibridismo é a pior coisa que pode acontecer. Não é tão problemático se for entre humanos e alguma outra espécie, afinal os humanos foram bem neutros durante toda a história e talvez já até existissem híbridos por aí. O maior problema é quando duas raças que sempre foram inimigas começam a se cruzar.

— Entendo, um hibrido entre um humano e outra raça não é grande problema, mas um hibrido entre deuses e demônios é um enorme problema pra eles.

— Como assim Matheus?

O Axel perguntou e o Matheus respondeu.

— O começo do hibridismo mostra que a paz realmente pode ser alcançada. Ou seja, a Lia é...

Mas, o Yuuji interrompeu ele.

— Correto. A Lia é uma hibrida entre deuses e demônios.

A Lia se levantou e disse.

— Agora que vocês já sabem, podem me abandonar. Não se preocupem comigo, afinal eu sou uma hibrida entre essas duas raças. Posso muito bem me defender. Agora, adeus.

A Lia foi até a porta da sala e estava pronta pra ir embora. Mas, antes dela sair, o Axel pegou o braço dela.

— Me solta, eu tenho que ir embora.

— Eu não vou te deixar ir.

— Por que? — A Lia se vira de frente pro Axel. Ela estava chorando e disse — Por que vocês iriam querer alguém como eu aqui?

— Porque nós somos amigos. É isso que amigos fazem.

— Você pode até dizer isso agora, mas se eu ficar, eles vão continuar atacando até conseguirem me capturar. Um dia vocês vão cansar e vão me mandar embora. Eu não quero ser expulsa de novo, então eu já vou embora.

— Idiota. Não me importa se eles vêm ou não atrás de você. Você é minha amiga e eu vou te proteger. Se eles ficarem atacando mais e mais, eu só preciso vencer todos certo?

A Lia viu no rosto dele que ele estava sério. Que ele não ia abandonar ela. A Lia não aguentou mais suas próprias emoções e começou a chorar no peito do Axel. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela tinha sido aceita.

Vendo essa cena, o Yuuji falou.

— Você realmente parece com seu pai.

— Como assim?

— Isso me parece algo que ele faria, apesar de que não pelos mesmos motivos. Você faz isso pra proteger ela, seu pai faria pra comprar briga. Mas, vocês dois têm um ponto em comum. Os dois querem resolver as coisas lutando.

O Yuuji deu um leve sorriso e disse.

— Talvez, você e a Lia acabem juntos no futuro, como a Naomi acabou junto do Ken. Então, haveria um hibrido entre as três raças. Isso sim seria algo que eu nunca pensei que veria.

— O-o que você tá dizendo seu velho?

O Axel falou com o rosto vermelho. Ele pensou ter ouvido a Lia falar algo, mas deixou passar.

O Axel perguntou.

— Mas, o que os Representantes das Raças estão fazendo? O que é que o meu pai tá fazendo?

— A Representante dos Deuses, a Haruhi, e os Representantes dos Demônios, o Enzo e a Erika, estão tentando localizar os pais dela. O seu pai ficou responsável pela proteção dela. Por isso, a Lia foi mandada pra Escola de Magia. O Ken disse: "Manda ela pra lá. O meu filho, o filho do Rafael e a filha do Pietro e da Sophia estão lá também. Minha filha vai entrar lá esse ano, então não vai ter problema com a segurança da Lia. Qualquer coisa, o Axel resolve."

O Yuuji falou, exatamente como o Ken disse. O Yuuji até tentou imitar a voz dele.

Todos na sala ficaram com o rosto perplexo. Será que isso significava que o Ken confiava neles ou só que ele não queria se dar ao trabalho de proteger alguém? Visto que quem disse isso foi o cara que tentou criar paz entre raças inimigas só pra ter mais tempo pra transar, a segunda opção era mais provável.

— A segunda opção é bem a cara dele.

— N-Não é verdade.

Surpreendentemente, a Lia falou algo que defendia o Ken. Enquanto todos olharam sem entender nada, o Yuuji fez uma cara como se dissesse que já tinha entendido tudo e pediu pro Axel e a Lia sentarem.

— Bom, acho que você e a Maria tem o direito de saber, afinal, essa é uma das razões pela qual o Ken não foi um pai tão presente com vocês.

Foi o que o Yuuji disse. Isso pareceu conseguir a atenção do Axel e da Maria, o Matheus e a Isabel também estavam ouvindo atentamente. O Yuuji respirou profundamente e falou.

— Vocês sabem que o pai de vocês não tem uma "família", certo?

— S-sim. Apesar de que nós conhecemos os nossos avós por parte da mãe do Axel, nós nunca nem ouvimos falar dos pais do nosso pai.

— Mas, Maria, a gente conheceu aquele dragão quando nós éramos bem novos, né? Apesar dele não ter relações de sangue com o nosso pai, ele foi uma figura paterna pra ele, certo?

— Sim. O Fafnir realmente foi como um pai pro Ken, apesar de que de um jeito só deles. Enfim, eu não vou falar mais sobre isso. É o Ken quem deve contar isso pra vocês quando ele achar que deve.

Talvez você até consiga perdoar seu pai com isso, Axel. O Yuuji sussurrou depois de responder, ele continuou falando.

— Bom, do mesmo jeito que o Fafnir foi uma figura paterna pro Ken, o Ken foi uma figura paterna pra Lia.

Todos olharam pra Lia, eles estavam obviamente surpresos. A Lia assentiu com a cabeça.

— Quando eu era mais nova, eu até acreditava que eu era filha do Ken com a Haruhi e a Erika, depois eu descobri que isso não era possível. Eu nunca pensei que ia encontrar os verdadeiros filhos dele um dia.

— Deixa eu explicar melhor.

O Yuuji falou, chamando toda a atenção pra si.

— Um dia, pouco depois do nascimento da Maria, o Ken encontrou um bebê abandonado na porta daquele escritório dele. Depois de algumas investigações, ele descobriu que essa bebê era uma hibrida entre deuses e demônios e comunicou os outros representantes. Como já devem imaginar, essa bebê era a Lia.

— Então... a razão do nosso pai ter sido tão ausente é porque ele estava com a Lia?

O Axel perguntou, com certa esperança. Mas o Yuuji não quis mentir e esmagou a esperança do Axel.

— Essa é uma das razões. Antes que me pergunte, é o Ken quem tem que falar isso pra vocês, então eu vou parar esse assunto por aqui.

O Yuuji soltou um suspiro e continuou.

— O Ken tentou achar uma família pra Lia várias vezes, mas ela normalmente era recusada quando descobriam que ela era meia deusa e meia demônia, como resultado, ela acabava voltando pro Ken. Depois de alguns anos, ele desistiu de encontrar uma família pra ela e passou a cuidar dela como se fosse o pai, enquanto a Haruhi e a Erika, por alguma razão, insistiam em ambas serem as mães. Depois de muita insistência, as duas até conseguiram fazer a Lia virar filha adotiva deles.

O Yuuji mostrou um documento de adoção enquanto falava, rindo. Como se não entendesse o motivo da risada, o Axel perguntou.

— Mas, por que ele nunca levou ela lá em casa? As nossas mães sabem disso?

— Bom, não só sabem como apoiaram a decisão dele. O Ken respondeu assim quando eu perguntei: "É melhor não. Aumentaria o trabalho da Naomi e da Jessica, sem falar que seria difícil pras duas sozinhas lutarem e defenderem os três no caso de um ataque. Quando o Axel e a Maria forem mais velhos, eles vão pra Escola de Magia, eu mando a Lia pra lá também."

Imitando a voz do Ken de novo, o Yuuji disse. O Yuuji respirou profundamente e concluiu.

— É basicamente isso. O pai de vocês é como um pai pra Lia também. Agora que eu parei pra pensar, eu devia ter pedido pra Isabel e pro Matheus saírem enquanto eu contava isso, né? Bom tanto faz. E então, o que vão fazer agora?

— Ainda não é obvio? Se vão atacar a Lia cada vez mais, eu pretendo usar essa chance pra ficar mais forte e defender ela.

Os outros três concordaram com o Axel, dizendo que também iam. A Lia ficou emocionada com os amigos dela e o Yuuji olhou como se já soubesse de tudo isso.

Os cinco jovens saíram da sala do Yuuji, prontos pra enfrentar qualquer um.


	26. Capítulo 20

Assim que saíram da sala do Yuuji, todos os cinco sabiam que precisavam treinar pra serem fortes o bastante pra cumprirem suas promessas.

O Axel começou a pensar em um treinamento pra ele, pois ele sabia que, se quisesse proteger a Lia, precisaria ficar mais forte. Nesse momento, o Axel desejou ter pelo menos metade da força do pai dele.

Ele pensou que dificilmente o pai dele viria ajudar. Não, dizer isso é errado. Ele sabia que, caso realmente precisassem, o pai dele viria ajudar, provavelmente, mas o Axel também sabia que o pai dele não iria ajudar com coisas que eles mesmos pudessem resolver. Logo, treinar pra aumentar sua força é a melhor solução.

O Axel contou pros outros seus planos, todos concordaram e disseram que iriam fazer o mesmo. Até a Lia concordou, o Axel não sabia exatamente o que ela podia fazer, mas pensou que seria muito vantajoso se a Lia aprendesse a usar os próprios poderes. O Axel fez a sugestão dele e da Lia treinarem juntos, a Lia aceitou quase que imediatamente.

No outro dia, eles já começaram o treinamento. O Axel, além de se treinar, estava dirigindo o treinamento da Lia. Todos os dias, ela fazia um lanche pra eles e levava pra eles comerem durante uma pausa.

— Sabe Lia, eu não tinha reparado antes, mas você cozinha bem.

— Hehe, obrigada.

A Lia deu uma pequena gargalhada, dava pra ver claramente o quão feliz ela está.

Após comerem, os dois voltavam a treinar.

Na verdade, grande parte do tempo do Axel era usado ajudando a Lia ao invés de treinar. A razão disso era porque ele já tinha alcançado a meta que ele botou como objetivo. Ser capaz de ficar muito mais forte em um curto período de tempo é uma das características que o Axel herdou do Ken.

Esse 'regime' de treinamento durou por pouco mais de uma semana. Um dia, durante uma pausa no treinamento, eles ouviram um barulho perto deles. O Axel decidiu verificar, mas falou pra Lia tomar cuidado.

Quando ele olhou pra o local de onde veio o barulho, o que ele achou foi...

Nada.

Quando ele se virou pra olhar pra Lia, ele viu alguém vestido como as pessoas que atacaram eles antes. O Axel gritou pra Lia.

— Lia, atrás de você!

Mas, só o que a Lia conseguiu foi virar seu rosto pra ver o rosto do atacante. Logo em seguida, ela foi golpeada e desmaiou.

O atacante pegou ela no colo, parecia que ele queria fugir. O Axel tentou correr até a Lia, mas outros membros do mesmo grupo apareceram e bloquearam o caminho dele.

— Saiam da frente!

O Axel reuniu toda sua força em seu braço direito, ele deu um soco tão forte que só a onda de choque mandou os atacantes voando. O Axel começou a correr em direção a Lia, pois, graças ao seu treinamento, agora ele conseguia manter a força das outras partes do corpo, mesmo depois de reuni-las em um único ponto.

Enquanto o Axel estava indo em direção a Lia, ele foi parado. Os encapuzados que ele tinha atacado estavam usando _Magias de Correntes_ pra manter ele parado. Mas, o Axel não se importou com isso. Ele usou toda sua força e arrancou as correntes do chão, da parede e de onde mais elas estivessem ligadas.

Sabendo que eles estavam quase fugindo com ela, o Axel usou uma _Magia de Explosão_ próximo de onde o encapuzado estava carregando a Lia, fazendo ele deixar ela cair.

Reunindo toda sua força nas pernas, o Axel rapidamente correu até a Lia, ele segurou ela nos braços e ia fugir. Como já tinha mandado uma mensagem pros amigos dele através de magia, o Axel sabia que iria vencer contanto que fugisse com a Lia.

Obviamente, os encapuzados não iriam permitir que fosse tão fácil. Várias adagas foram lançadas em direção ao Axel, que conseguiu se defender sem problemas, uma vantagem da enorme resistência.

Obviamente, isso fazia parte do plano deles.

Assim que tocaram o chão, as adagas começaram a atirar energia em direção ao Axel. Era fácil pra ele se defender das adagas, mas não era possível se defender de energia.

— Seus! Malditos!

Mesmo com toda raiva do Axel, um dos encapuzados se aproximou e simplesmente tirou a Lia dos braços dele. Quando o Axel tentou impedir, o choque ficou mais forte.

O encapuzado começou a preparar uma _Magia de Teleporte_. O Axel reuniu toda sua força e conseguiu destruir as adagas só com o vento gerado por um pequeno movimento. O Axel começou a correr em direção a Lia, várias _Correntes Mágicas_ foram lançadas nele, mas ele simplesmente arrancou elas do ponto de apoio.

Mas ele não foi rápido o suficiente. No mesmo momento em que o Axel arrancou as correntes de seus pontos de apoio, o encapuzado que estava com a Lia usou sua _Magia de Teleporte_ e desapareceu.

O Axel ficou furioso. Ele usou as correntes, que ainda estavam presas a ele, pra atacar os outros encapuzados antes que escapassem.

Antes que percebesse, o Axel já tinha nocauteado todos e estava prestes a fazer mais, mas ele se controlou.

O Axel foi até um dos encapuzados e acordou ele com um tapa. O Axel perguntou.

— Pra onde levaram ela?

— Eu nunca vou te responder.

Vendo que o atacante não ia colaborar de boa vontade, o Axel decidiu 'dar um estímulo' a ele. O Axel socou seu tórax com força suficiente pra quebrar suas costelas e perguntou de novo.

— Acha que vai durar o suficiente até alguém chegar? Me responde logo! Pra onde levaram ela?

O atacante ficou com medo do rosto do Axel, por isso, decidiu falar o que sabia.

Depois de ouvir a localização da Lia, o Axel nocauteou o atacante e começou a andar em direção a Escola de Magia. O Axel falou pra si mesmo.

— Espera um pouco Lia. Eu já chego aí.


	27. Capítulo 21

O Axel falou para todos o que aconteceu, os amigos dele foram se preparar pra invadir a base inimiga. Todos os quatro tinham concordado em salvar a Lia.

O Axel pegou o celular dele e ligou pro pai dele, o Ken. Na ligação, ele explicou tudo o que tinha acontecido desde que a Lia e a Maria entraram na Escola de Magia. Ele também pediu pro pai dele ajudar eles a invadirem a base.

O Ken respondeu com.

— Axel, não se meta nisso. Eu, o Ato e o John vamos dar um jeito. Você, a sua irmã e seus amigos fiquem aí bem quietos.

— Mas pai, Ela é nossa amiga. Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar esperando.

— Então, reúnam todas as suas forças e tentem salvar ela. Que tipo de homem seria você se nem conseguisse salvar sua namorada?

O Ken encerrou a ligação, o Axel não teve nem chance de dizer pro pai dele que ele estava errado sobre ele e a Lia. Apesar de que, o Axel ficou com o rosto todo vermelho quando o Ken falou isso.

O Axel riu depois de alguns segundos, só então ele percebeu o que o Ken realmente quis dizer. "reúnam todas as suas forças e tentem salvar ela" isso não é basicamente um convite pro Axel e pros outros?

Poucos minutos depois, a irmã dele e os amigos chegaram. Eles confirmaram que estava tudo pronto e saíram da Escola de Magia usando Magia de Teleporte. Por sorte, a base do grupo que sequestrou a Lia não era exatamente secreta, muitas pessoas sabiam onde era, inclusive o próprio Ken, mas isso não parecia incomodar os membros do grupo, provavelmente queriam que fosse assim pra que ficasse mais fácil outras pessoas se juntarem a eles.

Eles chegaram em um lugar bem próximo da base inimiga. Eles se entreolharam e confirmaram que todos tinham se teleportado para o lugar certo. O Matheus desembainhou suas espadas. Agora, tudo o que restava fazer era atacar.

O Axel sabia que o pai dele provavelmente daria um jeito nisso, mas ele, ainda assim, não podia simplesmente ficar parado enquanto a Lia estava em perigo.

Os quatro entraram na base dos inimigos. Tudo parecia muito quieto e eles estavam estranhando isso.

No caminho, eles acharam vários membros do grupo desmaiados, alguns com ferimentos. O Axel pensou que talvez o pai dele já tivesse chegado. Não, ele tinha certeza.

Eles chegaram até um ponto onde o caminho se dividia em dois. Mas, um dos lados tinha sinais de combate e o outro não. Como o Axel achava que era o pai dele que estava lá, ele convenceu os outros a ir pelo caminho que não tinha sinais de combate. Seria como se eles se separassem pra cobrir uma área maior.

Eles seguiram por esse caminho por mais alguns minutos, ainda sem encontrar nenhum inimigo.

Em um certo ponto, o caminho deixou de ser um corredor pra se tornar uma grande sala vazia. O Ken já havia dito pro Axel várias vezes que, em situações como essa, provavelmente a sala tinha alguma armadilha.

E, assim como o Axel tinha pensado, a entrada e a saída da sala se fecharam e vários mascarados apareceram.

— Hum? Vocês não são aqueles pivetes que tentaram proteger a hibrida na escola? Bom, tanto faz. Nós não esperávamos vocês, mas, já que não temos nada pra fazer até vermos o representante e os subordinados dele, vamos acabar com vocês.

Um dos mascarados falou. Isso praticamente confirmou a suspeita do Axel de que era o pai dele quem estava aqui. O Axel e os amigos dele se prepararam para lutar e ficaram um de costas pro outro.

Os mascarados começaram a investir pra cima deles e os quatro se separaram.

Eles não combinaram nada entre si, mas todos já sabiam o que fazer. Cada um devia derrotar quantos pudessem.

Como o poder dele é sua super-velocidade, o Matheus chegou perto dos atacantes rapidamente e usou suas espadas para derrotar eles. Claro, o Matheus tomou cuidado para não ferir seus oponentes.

Uma Magia de Eletricidade foi lançada nele. O Matheus foi atingido, mas, graças ao rigoroso treinamento do pai dele, ele conseguiu resistir ao ataque. O Matheus nunca pensou que ficaria agradecido por ter tido que passar por tantos treinamentos que ele julgava sem sentido.

O Matheus ativou a habilidade da Masamune. Afinal, o Matheus acreditava que, depois de resgatar a Lia, tudo estaria resolvido. Por isso, ele decidiu mostrar tudo o que sabe.

A habilidade da Masamune é absorver magias, ou seja, os ataques mágicos que iriam ser lançados nele serão completamente absorvidos. Uma preocupação a menos na batalha.

Ele foi pra cima do mascarado que lançou a magia e tentou atacar ele, mas outro mascarado, esse usando uma espécie de armadura super-resistente, defendeu o primeiro. Os ataques do Matheus não pareciam fazer nenhum efeito na armadura do mascarado.

Aproveitando essa chance, o mascarado deu um golpe no Matheus, que foi jogado contra a parede.

O mascarado de armadura foi pra cima do Matheus, mas o atacante foi surpreendido.

O Matheus tinha ativado a habilidade da sua outra espada, a Murasame, e cortou através da armadura e parte do tórax dele. O ferimento dele não era grave o suficiente pra causar a morte, mas ele não iria mais conseguir lutar por um tempo.

A habilidade da Murasame é vibrar sua lâmina cada vez mais rápida, assim a espada tem seu poder de corte ampliado.

Vendo isso, o mascarado que lançou a magia no Matheus ficou com medo, mas não por muito tempo já que o Matheus usou sua velocidade pra se aproximar e nocautear o mascarado.

Enquanto isso, a Isabel...

Ela também foi pra cima dos mascarados que iam atacar ela. Mas, ela não esperou chegar perto pra começar seu ataque. Ela fez com que grandes pilares de terra saíssem do chão, prensando todos os inimigos dela no teto.

Ela pensou já ter terminado, mas recebeu um soco bem forte por trás, que a fez bater contra a parede. Quando ela se virou, ela viu um homem mascarado, com músculos enormes, ele tentou dar mais um soco nela, mas ela conseguiu desviar, mesmo que por pouco.

Sabendo que isso era uma disputa de força, ela usou seus poderes pra criar um golem de terra. Esse golem era bem parecido com o Gogmagog, já que ela gostava bastante dele e brincou muito com ele quando ela era mais nova.

Ela mandou o golem atacar o homem. Os dois pareciam ter forças equivalentes, mas como o golem tinha maior peso, ele estava esmagando o mascarado.

Em uma tentativa desesperada, o homem saiu do caminho do golem e deu um soco na perda dele. Ele obteve sucesso em seu ataque, pois a perna do golem foi destruída e o golem caiu no chão.

O que ele não esperava era que a Isabel ia criar outro golem, que atacou o homem logo depois do primeiro golem cair. O homem foi nocauteado.

Já a Maria. Ela tirou sua espada, que era semelhante a espada-serpente da mãe dela, e começou a atacar os mascarados de longe.

Para os que chegavam mais perto, ela fazia a espada voltar a forma normal e usava ela para atacar eles. Para os que estavam longe demais para serem atingidos com a espada-serpente, ela usava várias magias, como de fogo, eletricidade, ar e muitas outras, para nocauteá-los com um único ataque.

Essa era uma verdadeira demonstração de superioridade.

Então, ela foi rapidamente cercada por vários mascarados. Eles pensaram que ela não poderia atacar todos de uma vez.

Mas ela nem sequer piscou. Na verdade, ela deu um sorriso que parecia o de um psicopata.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

— Não! Não! Não!

— Ooooooooowwwwwaaaaaaahhhh!

De repente, todos os mascarados que estavam cercando ela começaram a segurar suas cabeças e gritar. Nenhum mascarado sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas os amigos da Maria sabiam. A verdade é que todos eles estavam sendo assombrados pelos seus piores medos.

Isso porque o poder da Maria é controlar e manipular os medos das outras pessoas. Todos os que haviam cercado a Maria caíram no chão, desmaiados. Apesar de evitar usar seu poder de forma desnecessária, quando o usava, a Maria esquecia o conceito de piedade, ela fazia as pessoas serem assombradas pelas piores coisas para si, e não tinha nenhum problema em deixa-las assim até o fim da vida.

O Axel foi o que teve a luta mais simples.

Logo no início, ele deu um soco no ar, a onda de choque jogou todos os mascarados na frente dele contra a parede. Agora, ele não só mantinha as forças de todas as partes do corpo quando usava seu poder, como podia multiplicar sua força, fazendo dele o mais forte presente naquela sala.

Ele viu dois mascarados atacando por cima. O Axel deu um pequeno salto, pegou um deles e o jogou contra o outro, mandando os dois contra a parede.

Ele percebeu três mascarados com super-velocidade. Parecia que eles queriam pegar o Axel durante a queda. O Axel soltou uma risada e disse.

— Hmpf, sendo assim... que tal isso?

Mas o Axel deu um soco no chão, deformando completamente o chão da sala. Isso desequilibrou os mascarados. O Axel aproveitou essa chance e usou sua velocidade pra nocautear todos.

Vendo que seus amigos também já tinham acabado, o Axel foi até a saída da sala e deu um soco na porta, arrancando ela da parede e mandando ela voando vários metros.

A propósito, tanto o chão, quanto o teto e as paredes da sala eram fortes o suficiente pra nem se arranharem se todas as armas atômicas do mundo fossem lançadas contra ela de uma vez. E o Axel não sentiu nenhuma dificuldade em quebrar a sala toda. Isso mostra o quão forte ele é agora que consegue reunir e multiplicar toda sua força em um único ponto do corpo sem perder força no resto. Apesar de que ele ainda não era muita coisa comparado com o Ken.

Eles correram até a próxima sala. Lá, eles encontraram a Lia presa. O Axel gritou.

— Lia!

Ela se virou de frente pra eles. Com olhos dizendo algo como: vocês realmente vieram.

Quando eles chegaram perto, o Matheus usou a Murasame pra cortar as barras que separavam ela da liberdade. A Lia saiu da cela e todos estavam prontos pra irem embora.

Mas eles ouviram uma voz atrás deles.

— Aonde vocês pensam que vão?

Um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes falou. Ele parecia ser o líder do grupo. Ele apontou pro Axel e falou.

— Seu rosto, eu já vi ele em algum lugar. Será que você é o filho do... hum. Que situação interessante. Crianças, eu sinto informar que vocês não vão sair daqui.

O homem assumiu uma postura de quem estava pronto para lutar. A Isabel pensou que poderia cuidar dele sozinha. Então, ela fez algumas rochas saírem do chão e mandou elas pra cima do homem.

Mas, o homem simplesmente socou as pedras e as mandou de volta para a Isabel. Antes que as pedras atingissem ela, o Matheus cortou elas.

Todos os cinco perceberam que ele não era um oponente que eles poderiam vencer sozinhos.

Por isso, a Maria e a Isabel usaram Magia Elétrica pra atacar de longe enquanto o Matheus e o Axel se aproximavam pra atacar de perto.

No momento em que o Matheus tentou atacar, o homem pegou o braço dele e usou uma técnica de desarmamento pra roubar a Murasame dele. O homem, não vendo mais nenhuma utilidade no Matheus, jogou ele para a parede. A Maria e a Isabel tentaram parar ele, mas ele estava indo muito rápido e acabou levando elas com ele. O impacto foi tão forte que os três desmaiaram imediatamente.

Aproveitando a espada do Matheus, o homem deu um golpe no Axel. O peito do Axel foi cortado, mas não era nada grave. Mas, de repente a pele que havia sido cortada voltou. Quando o Axel olhou para trás ele descobriu o porquê. A Lia estava usando o poder comum dos deuses, o Poder da Criação, pra repor a pele que o Axel tinha perdido. Ela falou.

— Dessa vez, eu não vou ficar só sendo protegida!

Uma aura violeta parecia sair dela. Não, realmente dava pra ver essa aura. O homem então comentou.

— Os deuses e os demônios tem uma segunda forma. Parece que essa híbrida também tem. Acho que deve ser chamada de Forma Híbrida. Que momento interessante pra usar essa forma.

A Lia nem ouviu ele, ela foi pra cima dele tentando dar um soco no homem. Mas, como ela não tem nenhuma experiência de combate real, o homem facilmente pegou o braço dela no meio do golpe. Mesmo com uma enorme diferença de força entre os dois, a falta de experiência da Lia era o que atrapalhava ela de conseguir uma vitória certa.

— Suas capacidades físicas realmente ficaram maiores, mas, se você não sabe nem dar um soco direito, isso não muda nada.

A Lia tentou usar o poder comum dos demônios, o Poder de Corrosão, na mão do homem. Funcionou. A pele da mão dele estava se corroendo e logo ia chegar mais fundo no corpo dele. Mas, antes que isso pudesse acontecer, o homem deu um soco no abdômen dela. O golpe foi tão forte que ela cuspiu sangue.

Claro, o Axel não ficou só assistindo. No mesmo momento que o homem deu um soco na Lia, o Axel deu um soco no rosto dele, o que fez o homem sair voando contra a parede.

Antes que a Lia caísse no chão, o Axel pegou ela. Um pouco da pele dele se corroeu, mas ele nem se importou. Ele perguntou pra Lia.

— Tudo bem?

— A...

— A?

— Atrás...

Quando o Axel olhou pra trás, o que ele viu foi o homem pronto pra atacar ele com a espada. O Axel não conseguiu desviar do golpe, parecia que o cérebro dele não tinha processado rápido o suficiente. Mas, ele podia garantir que só ele se machucaria.

Quando o homem balançou a espada, o Axel tomou o golpe nas costas. Logo em seguida, o homem deu um chute na cara do Axel. Mesmo com todo treinamento, o Axel sentiu como se seu cérebro não conseguisse mais aguentar.

O Axel estava pra perder a consciência. Ele sabia que isso podia significar o fim.

Mas, antes de desmaiar, o Axel viu a figura de outra pessoa, essa figura ficou entre ele e o homem. O Axel decidiu chamar essa pessoa do jeito que só ele e a Maria costumavam fazer.

— Pai?

— Sou eu Axel. Relaxa. Pode dormir, seus ferimentos não são graves. Eu vou bater um pouco nesse cara, pegar de volta a espada do Matheus e depois eu levo vocês pra casa.

Com essa resposta do pai dele, o Axel perdeu a consciência, sabendo que esse não seria o fim pra ele nem pros amigos dele.

Algumas horas depois, o Axel acordou em uma cama de hospital. O Ken, que estava do lado dele, disse.

— E aí garoto? Essa foi uma coisa bem irresponsável que você fez. Sério, parece até que é meu filho.

— Como estão os outros?

— Todos acordaram logo depois que eu trouxe vocês pra cá. Só você que demorou um pouco mais. Agora, a sua mãe, a sua irmã e a mãe dela estão conversando com a Lia. Parece que a sua namorada já foi aprovada pela família.

— Ela não é minha namorada.

Ele falou com o rosto vermelho. O Ken respondeu.

— Tenho certeza que ela aceita namorar com você se você pedir. De qualquer jeito, eu vou avisar que você já acordou.

O Ken saiu do quarto. Pouco tempo depois, a Lia entrou.

— E-eh. H-hum...

O Axel sorriu vendo que o que aconteceu não fez a Lia perder o jeito tímido dela. O Axel fez um sinal dizendo pra ela sentar do lado dele.

— Errr... c-como você tá?

— Tudo bem. Só um incomodo nas costas.

— É? Que bom.

Eles passaram alguns segundos em silêncio até que a Lia falou.

— E-ei. Eu tava pensando, se você quiser, quando você sair, que tal a gente ir fazer um passeio? N-não esquece. Você deve ter coisas melhores pra fazer.

Mas, o Axel deu um sorriso e disse.

— Não. Eu quero sair com você.

A Lia abaixou o rosto, que estava todo vermelho, e disse.

— O-ok. Ainda bem que ele disse sim.

Parece que ela não percebeu que ela falou isso alto. O Axel também não ia avisar.

Imediatamente depois, o Ken, com um sorriso no rosto, voltou falando.

— Eu não disse? Eu falei que se ela pedisse ele aceitava. Ele pode ser meio lento pra namorar, mas ainda é meu filho.

Logo em seguida, a mãe dele, a Maria e a mãe dela entraram na sala. Todas foram falar com a Lia, parabenizando ela.

Ouvindo a conversa delas e a risada do pai, o Axel queria poder se levantar pra poder fugir dessa cena.

Bom, isso até que não é ruim. Foi o que o Axel pensou.

Mesmo sem saber, essa união do Axel com a Lia teria grandes consequências não só pra família deles, mas também pra todos os infinitos universos que existem.


	28. Capítulo 22

Antes de avançar mais um pouco na história, vamos voltar algumas horas atrás. Pra antes da Lia ser resgatada.

Enquanto o Axel e os amigos deles estavam treinando pra defenderem a Lia dos futuros ataques, o Ken estava... bem...

— Hahahahaha! Bati de novo! Vocês dois não sabem jogar?

Jogando baralho com o John e o Ato...

É melhor explicar direito isso.

Há alguns dias, o Ken, junto com o Ato e o John, estavam procurando se havia alguma pista dos pais da Lia na Terra, ao mesmo tempo estavam tentando localizar a base inimiga pra atacarem rapidamente caso a Lia fosse sequestrada. Bom, a parte de localizar a base inimiga foi fácil por causa do Olho de Laplace.

Mesmo conseguindo localizar a base, não tiveram sorte achando os pais da Lia. A essa altura, o Ken já tinha desistido de achar os dois, a Haruhi e a Erika já tinham feito ele adotar ela de qualquer jeito, então de que importava achar os pais biológicos dela?

Normalmente, o Ken, o John e o Ato teriam atacado a base inimiga imediatamente, mas o Ken pediu pra esperarem até quando fosse necessário. Isso porque, o Ken confiava que o Axel ia conseguir evitar que ela fosse sequestrada, especialmente depois que o Yuuji contou pra ele o que aconteceu na primeira vez que a Lia foi atacada. Apesar de ninguém ter visto ele naquela hora, o Ato e o John ouviram a risada dele de tão alta que foi.

Na verdade, essa foi a razão pela qual o Ken mandou a Lia pra Escola de Magia. Com os filhos dele, do Rafael e do Pietro com a Sophia lá, o Ken achou que dificilmente alguém conseguiria sequestrar a Lia.

Há quatro dias atrás, eles acharam a base inimiga. Como eles não acharam nenhuma pista relacionada aos pais da Lia, eles desistiram de procurar e começaram a jogar pra passar o tempo.

Claro, eles não estavam simplesmente jogando. Eles toparam uma regra que cada um dos perdedores devia responder uma pergunta do vencedor.

A verdade é que o Ken queria botar regras que ele achou que deixariam o jogo mais interessante, como dar uma volta ao mundo com um peso equivalente ao do mundo nas costas ou ter que enfrentar os outros dois sem usar os braços, mas o John e o Ato não deixaram.

Eles têm vários tipos de jogos preparados, Video Games, jogos de baralho, competições esportivas, etc.

Nem o Ato nem o John sabiam o porquê do Ken ter ficado tão interessado em jogos recentemente. Quando eles perguntaram, o Ken simplesmente dizia que um deus tinha falado umas coisas interessantes pra ele, então ele teve vontade de começar a jogar coisas assim. Apesar disso, a única deusa que encontrava o Ken com frequência era a Haruhi, mas ela disse que não foi ela quem falou disso pro Ken e também não sabia quem tinha sido.

Depois de um tempo, o John e o Ato desistiram de encontrar a resposta pra isso.

Obviamente, nem sempre o Ken ganhava. Sempre que o Ken perdia, o John ou o Ato tentavam fazer o Ken ficar envergonhado com alguma coisa, mas, independentemente do que fosse perguntado, o Ken simplesmente respondia sem nenhum problema.

Na última vez que o Ken perdeu, o Ato perguntou sobre a primeira vez que ele fez sexo. O Ato pensou que, dessa vez, ia conseguir fazer o Ken passar vergonha. O John, sabendo que ia ter o efeito reverso, usou seu poder pra criar tapa-ouvidos e os colocou sem que nenhum dos dois percebessem.

O Ken simplesmente contou tudo. Com o máximo de detalhes possíveis. Foi o Ato quem começou a ficar envergonhado e, vendo isso, o Ken começou a contar mais e mais detalhes.

Agora, o Ken tinha ganhado. Ele não tinha a intenção de fazer os dois passarem vergonha, mas já que a oportunidade surgiu...

— Ok. Então, primeiro uma pergunta pro John. Fala a verdade, você finge que me odeia, mas, na verdade, você gosta de mim, né?

— É-é claro que eu te odeio. Depois de tudo que você fez e...

— John, eu pedi pra falar a verdade.

O John engoliu em seco. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que o John falou.

— Ok. Ok. Ken, é verdade que antigamente eu te odiava, afinal você tinha matado tantas pessoas e eu não entendia o porquê. Depois que eu fiquei sabendo da história toda, eu tentei de perdoar, mas ainda não tinha conseguido. — O John fez uma leve pausa por um segundo e continuou — Depois que nós três começamos a trabalhar juntos, eu acabei voltando a me dar bem com você. Não entenda errado, você é um assassino e ainda acho que tem que pagar pelo que fez, mas acho que, um dia, nós podemos nos dar bem como na época da escola.

O Ken deu um pequeno sorriso com a resposta do John. Agora, era a vez do Ato.

— Certo. Ato, você já tá ficando bem velho. Tem alguma namorada ou alguma coisa assim? Depois que ficar velho, vai ser difícil arrumar alguém. Especialmente se não conseguir mais transar.

— Se eu estou ficando velho você tá o que? De qualquer jeito, sim eu conheci uma garota e... nós já estamos juntos.

Depois que o Ato falou isso, tanto o Ken quanto o John ficaram olhando pra ele. O Ato falou.

— Eu não vou dizer mais nada.

— Ahhhh vai sim.

O Ken respondeu com um sorriso e o John continuou.

— Fala garoto. É bom pra matar um tempo.

— Ok... o nome dela é Diana. Ela tem o poder de telecinese.

— Só isso?

— Só.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O Ato tinha sido muito anticlimático e ninguém sabia como continuar.

De repente, o celular do Ken tocou. Era o Yuuji ligando. Logo que o Ken atendeu, o Yuuji falou.

— Ken, há alguns minutos, a Lia foi sequestrada.

O Ken não falou nada pro John nem pro Ato, mas os dois entenderam o que estava acontecendo. O Ken perguntou.

— E os meus filhos? E os outros dois?

— Estão todos bem. Só o Axel estava com a Lia na hora.

— Ok. Valeu por me contar. Nós já vamos pra base deles pegar a Lia de volta.

— Ok. Mas, Ken, se você chegar a se encontrar com o Valdir de novo e acabar lutando, pode usar seu olho pra descobrir sobre os poderes dele? Vai ser bom pra nós sabermos de antemão o poder de um possível futuro inimigo. Sabe do que eu estou falando, né?

— Sei. Fala pro cara relaxar. Apesar dele ter um poder interessante, eu não acho ele forte o suficiente pra ser chamado, afinal eu, com a minha força de antes de perder o braço, consegui vencer ele com um soco. Mas eu vou dar uma olhada de qualquer jeito.

O Ken encerrou a ligação. Ele olhou pro Ato e pro John. Depois de confirmar que estavam prontos, os três foram em direção a base inimiga.


	29. Capítulo 23

O Ken, o Ato e o John estavam prontos pra invadir a base inimiga.

Mas, de repente, o celular do Ken vibrou, por sorte, ele não tinha o costume de deixar o celular pra tocar. O Ken olhou quem estava ligando e viu que era o Axel.

O Axel explicou tudo o que aconteceu desde que a Maria e a Lia entraram na Escola de Magia e pediu pro Ken ajudar a invadir a base onde a Lia estava sendo mantida. O Ken respondeu.

— Axel, não se meta nisso. Eu, o Ato e o John vamos dar um jeito. Você, a sua irmã e seus amigos fiquem aí bem quietos.

— Mas pai, Ela é nossa amiga. Nós não podemos simplesmente ficar esperando.

— Então, reúnam todas as suas forças e tentem salvar ela. Que tipo de homem seria você se nem conseguisse salvar sua namorada?

O Ken encerrou a ligação. Logo depois o John perguntou.

— Acha que eles vêm?

— O Axel é meu filho, então ele com certeza vem. Por isso, nós precisamos ser os mais rápidos possível.

Eles entraram na base. Os membros do grupo contra a paz rapidamente viram eles, mas nenhum conseguiu parar eles.

Eles chegaram em um local onde o caminho se dividia em dois corredores. Eles entraram no corredor da esquerda, lá muitos membros do grupo estavam bloqueando o caminho. Pra minimizar o tempo gasto, o John disse.

— Vocês dois vão na frente. Eu lido com esses caras.

O Ken e o Ato continuaram, eles ouviram os barulhos de explosões e lâminas cortando, mas não se preocuparam com isso. Eles sabiam que o John não ia ter dificuldade alguma.

Eles seguiram esse caminho por alguns segundos, até que chegaram em uma grande sala vazia.

Lá, um homem de cabelos verdes e olhos roxos estava lá. Era o oponente que o Ato tinha enfrentado uma vez, o Yerik. De novo, ele estava lendo algo.

O Yerik deu um sorriso assim que viu os dois. Parecia que ele queria lutar. O Ato falou.

— Ken, esse cara é meu. Pode ficar só olhando?

— Beleza. Se precisar de ajuda é só chamar.

O Ato expôs o jarro de tinta que ele sempre carrega nas costas. Ele espalhou um pouco da tinta ao redor e deixou a parte pincel da lança dele molhada com a tinta. Por último, ele tirou o tapa olho e se preparou pra atacar.

O Ato atirou um raio de energia do olho, mas o Yerik conseguiu defender. Logo em seguida, o Ato se teleportou pra perto do Yerik e fez várias lanças aparecerem da tinta.

O Yerik usou os poderes dele pra fazer o tempo passar mais lento e assim, ele desviou de todos os ataques. O Yerik também aproveitou e tentou dar um soco no Ato. O Ato conseguiu desviar, mas o rosto dele foi cortado pela força do vento.

Vendo isso, o Ken usou o Olho de Laplace pra descobrir quem exatamente era o Yerik, apesar de que ele já tinha uma suspeita. Quando a informação chegou no cérebro dele, o Ken falou.

— Ohhh. Agora eu entendi, isso é interessante. Mas eu me pergunto se ele já sabe, parece que não.

O Yerik pareceu não entender o que estava acontecendo. O Ato, sabendo que não ia conseguir nenhuma explicação, aproveitou esses segundos e derramou um pouco de tinta no próprio rosto. A ferida dele foi regenerada. O Ken olhou pro Ato e falou.

— Aliás, Ato, você também está relacionado a isso, deve descobrir em breve, afinal, eu imagino que essa seja a razão pro Kanon ter mandado o Yerik. Não, espera, na verdade, o que eu quero perguntar é, se você consegue se regenerar com essa tinta, como ainda é cego de um olho?

— Na verdade não é regeneração. É mais como uma cura acelerada. Mas eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga.

Assim que ele disse isso, de repente, uma grande quantidade de tinta surgiu de baixo dele. Quando o Ato apareceu de novo, metade do corpo dele estava coberto com tinta e uma metade do rosto dele parecia de um demônio. O Ato disse.

— Eu chamo essa forma de: Demônio de Tinta.

— Como sempre, continua com nomes escrotos.

O Ken fez esse comentário. No mesmo instante, o Ken ouviu um barulho de alguém sendo jogado contra a parede. Ele olhou pela janela da sala e viu que o filho dele estava lutando contra o líder do grupo, o Valdir. O Ken disse.

— Ato, eu vou ter que dar uma saída. Não vai perder igual a última vez.

Então, o Ken pulou pela janela e caiu entre o Axel e o Valdir. O Ken ouviu o Axel perguntar.

— Pai?

— Sou eu Axel. Relaxa. Pode dormir, seus ferimentos não são graves. Eu vou bater um pouco nesse cara, pegar de volta a espada do Matheus e depois eu levo vocês pra casa.

Então, o Axel desmaiou e o Ken se preparou pra lutar.

Próximo a entrada, o John facilmente venceu os oponentes dele. Mesmo eles tendo a vantagem numérica, o poder do John era demais pra eles. Enquanto isso, na luta do Ato contra o Yerik...

Logo depois que o Ken saiu, o Ato se teleportou de novo pra cima do Yerik, que tentou atacar de novo, mas o Ato desviou.

Novamente, o Ato tinha sido ferido pelo vento gerado pelo ataque, mas ele se curou.

O diferencial pra última vez foi que, dessa vez, realmente era regeneração. Nessa forma, o Ato ganhava a habilidade de se regenerar, mas ele não regenerava nenhum dano feito antes dele entrar nessa forma, então ele não era capaz de curar seu olho cego.

Os dois continuaram se atacando por um tempo. O Yerik usava o poder dele de controlar o gelo pra criar estacas de gelo e as atirava no Ato. O Ato usava sua lança pra se defender e criava lanças de tinta pra atacar.

No fim das contas, o Ato tinha uma boa vantagem por causa da regeneração.

O Ato atirou um raio de energia do olho e lançou várias lanças de tinta no Yerik, que criou um domo de gelo pra se proteger.

Mas, já imaginando isso, o Ato se teleportou pra dentro do domo e enfiou a sua lança no peito do Yerik.

O Ato estava pronto pra matar ele, mas o Yerik fez uma forte neblina. O Ato rapidamente se livrou da neblina, mas o Yerik não estava mais lá. Ele tinha fugido. O Ato ficou com raiva por ter deixado ele escapar de novo, mas sabia que haveriam outras oportunidades.

Claro, o Ato ainda nem imaginava o quão envolvidos eles dois estavam. Ele só ia descobrir o motivo do Yerik ter participado no massacre no monastério depois de muito tempo.

Agora, vamos ver como o Ken enfrentou o Valdir.

O Ken equipou a Judecca, a Dymphna e a Leviathan e tentou atacar o Valdir, que se defendeu usando a Murasame.

— Mestre...

— Tá acontecendo de novo.

— Eu também percebi isso Ken.

— ... é, eu sei.

O Ken respondeu as servas dele quando começou a perceber que a sua velocidade de pensamento estava ficando mais lenta. Como o Yuuji tinha pedido, ele usou o Olho de Laplace e descobriu o que era o poder do Valdir.

— Agora eu entendo, você também está relacionado, e que poder chato esse seu. Ah, eu já sei seu poder. Você pode fazer o seu cérebro funcionar mais rápido e fazer o cérebro dos seus oponentes funcionarem mais lentos, esse poder também aumenta suas capacidades físicas quando você usa ele.

— C-como? Como descobriu?

O Ken não respondeu, mas apontou pro Olho de Laplace. O Ken disse.

— Mesmo que meu cérebro esteja mais lento, se eu sei exatamente o que vai acontecer, isso não importa. Mas... você ainda está escondendo alguma coisa, né? Eu vou tentar descobrir sem o Olho de Laplace.

O Ken começou a usar as duas espadas e a água pressurizada da Leviathan pra atacar. O Valdir não estava conseguindo se manter no ritmo da luta. O Ken usou essa chance pra transformar a Dymphna em uma corrente e tirou a Murasame do Valdir.

O cérebro do Valdir travou. Ele nunca pensou que pudesse ser derrotado por uma única pessoa se estivesse usando seu poder. O Ken, sem nem se mover, usou uma habilidade que ele aprendeu quando foi pro Mundo dos Deuses, a de separar corpo e alma.

A alma do Ken se aproximou do Valdir e deu um soco nele. Enquanto deu o golpe, o Ken disse.

— Essa aqui é pelo meu filho, pela Lia e por todas as outras crianças.

E deu um soco no Valdir, que o mandou contra a parede. A parede foi completamente destruída, o prédio estava instável e ia cair a qualquer momento. O Valdir se levantou, como se não tivesse sofrido nada.

— Você não devia conseguir se levantar depois daquilo. Como eu imaginei, você pegou DNA de deuses e demônios e...

— Hmpf.

Foi a resposta do Valdir ao que o Ken disse. O Valdir usou uma granada de fumaça que ele mantinha escondida pra escapar. O Ken queria ir atrás dele, mas sabia que precisava levar os outros pra fora de lá antes que o prédio caísse.

O Ken pegou o seu celular e digitou uma mensagem, avisando o Ato e o John. Depois, as servas do Ken entraram em suas formas humanas e pegaram os que estavam desmaiados, o Ken estava levando tanto a Lia quanto o Axel.

Todos conseguiram sair de lá.

Depois de passar algum tempo no hospital com seu filho, o Ken foi até o Yuuji. Quando eles se encontraram o Ken disse.

— Yuuji, a gente precisa conversar.

— Claro. O que você descobriu?

— Eu conto isso depois. O mais importante agora é que a gente tem que avisar o Ted sobre uma coisa, talvez fique difícil pra gente participar.

— Hum, fiquei interessado. Me explique sobre.

A conversa que eles tiveram em seguida foi algo que a maioria das pessoas acharia inacreditável, mas essa história ainda não está pronta pra ser contada.


	30. Capítulo 24

**[Representantes e Ajudantes]**

 **Ken Harris**

O protagonista na maior parte da história. Perdeu um braço pro Fafnir durante uma luta e mais tarde descobriu da existência de deuses e demônios. Eventualmente enfrentou e matou o antigo Representante dos Demônios, Dante, e se tornou o novo Representante dos Humanos. O maior feito dele no cargo é ter estabelecido a Paz Entre as Raças, apesar de não ser pacifista. O poder dele é ter as capacidades físicas super-desenvolvidas e ter facilidade pra desenvolve-las ainda mais, antes de enfrentar o Dante, ele conseguiu quatro dos cinco Equipamentos Supremos, no caso, a Armadura de Absorção, que fica no lugar do braço que ele perdeu, a Espada Demoníaca Judecca e a Espada Sagrada Dymphna, que dão à ele a habilidade de transformar qualquer coisa que ele entre em contado, e o Olho de Laplace, que ele usa pra obter informações que normalmente não teria como descobrir. Antes de se tornar o atual Representante dos Humanos, o Ken enfrentou, venceu e transformou a Água do Oeste Leviathan em uma serva dele, conseguindo a habilidade de criar água. Depois de um certo incidente, o Ken aprendeu a separar sua alma do seu corpo e implementou isso no seu estilo de luta. Apesar de ser o personagem que apareceu usando o maior número de Super-Magias e ser o criador e único usuário da Super-Magia mais forte, a Super-Magia de Redução a Nada, o Ken não é bom em usar magias. Atualmente, o Ken investigou e descobriu a origem de poderes estranhos que a ciência não poderia criar, como o dele, do Yuuji e do Valdir, e parece estar se preparando pra algo.

 **Ato Senshi**

Ele deveria ser um dos oponentes que o Ken tinha que enfrentar em uma luta entre oito pessoas pra se classificar como candidato a Representante dos Humanos, mas a luta acabou virando um um contra um. É cego do olho direito, mas tem alguns poderes nesse olho, como disparar raios de energia e se teleportar. Os monges que cuidaram dele por um tempo foram mortos em um massacre, no qual o Ato foi o único sobrevivente. Foi amaldiçoado com um demônio, mas conseguiu fazer um Contrato de Mestre e Servo com ele e agora os dois se ajudam, com isso o Ato conseguiu a forma que ele chama de Demônio de Tinta. Costuma usar uma lança que tem um "pincel" na outra ponta pra lutar e carrega nas costas uma grande jarra com tinta. Tem uma magia que permite que ele controle tinta, podendo dar vida a desenhos e até usar tinta pra conseguir uma cura acelerada, e sangue, mas se limita à pessoas que ele conseguir uma amostra de sangue.

 **John Russell**

Era amigo do Ken durante o tempo que eles passaram na Escola de Magia, mas depois passou a ter raiva do Ken por sacrificar vidas muito facilmente, apesar disso, os dois parecem estar voltando a ficar em bons termos. Apesar de ser um bom usuário de magia, não costuma usar ela em combate por preferência. Tem o poder de criar matéria, que é bem semelhante ao Poder da Criação dos deuses, ele costuma usar isso pra criar diversos tipos de armas em combate, mas, quando fica animado, tem o costume de criar coisas que explodem. Ele, junto com o Ato, foi um dos candidatos a se tornarem o novo Representante dos Humanos, mas o Ken foi quem acabou ficando com o cargo por influência do Yuuji.

 **Enzo Muller**

Um dos dois atuais Representantes dos Demônios, diferente da irmã dele, ele é muito preguiçoso e desinteressado. Assim como a irmã dele, o Enzo tem o poder de controlar cada átomo do corpo, permitindo que ele faça transformações no próprio corpo, além disso, tem o poder comum entre os demônios, o Poder da Corrosão. Também tem uma segunda forma, apesar dela ainda não ter aparecido. Não gosta de ter trabalho, por isso ele costuma deixar a irmã dele lidar com o trabalho de representante, dando suporte só quando necessário.

 **Dante**

Antigo Representante dos Demônios, morto pelo Ken. Tinha o Poder da Corrosão mais forte já registrado entre os demônios, foi tão forte que corroeu a própria mente. Mesmo com a mente danificada, ainda era um grande líder e estrategista. Teria facilmente invadido a Terra e dominado ela se o Ken não tivesse encontrado ele antes. Até agora foi o único demônio a aparecer em sua segunda forma.

 **[Filhos do Ken]**

 **Axel Harris**

Primeiro filho do Ken, a mãe dele é a Naomi, foi protagonista da história por um tempo. Apesar de não gostar do jeito que o Ken faz as coisas, o Axel é bem semelhante a ele não só na aparência, mas também no modo de agir, porém, diferentemente do Ken, tem a personalidade de um verdadeiro herói. Recentemente, começou a sair com a Lia. O poder dele permite que ele reúna toda sua força em uma parte do corpo, inicialmente o poder dele não era bem desenvolvido e deixava ele sem forças no resto do corpo, mas conseguiu evoluir seu poder e agora não só mantem a força do resto do corpo como também multiplica a força reunida pela força já possuída. Assim como o Ken, o Axel tem facilidade pra ampliar suas capacidades físicas.

 **Maria Harris**

Filha do Ken, um ano mais nova que o Axel, a mãe dela é a Jessica. A Maria entende que o jeito que o pai dela faz as coisas não é certo, mas também entende o porque dele fazer. O poder dela permite que ela manipule os medos das outras pessoas, mas ainda pode evoluir mais. Ela tem uma Espada-Serpente parecida com a da mãe dela, que é o método principal de ataque da Maria. Também é uma boa usuária de magia e a Jessica ensinou pra ela a Super-Magia da Película da Morte, mas a Maria não gosta de usar ela.

 **Lia**

Não é filha biológica do Ken, mas é filha adotiva dele com a Haruhi e a Erika. A Lia é uma híbrida entre deuses e demônios e por isso já foi alvo de diversos ataques do Grupo Contra a Paz Entre as Raças. Recentemente começou a sair com o Axel. Ela tem os poderes comuns dos deuses e dos demônios, mas, por não ter muita experiência de luta, não sabe usar eles muito bem. Também tem as segundas formas dos deuses e demônios mas também tem uma Forma Híbrida. Enquanto a Forma Deusa aumentaria os poderes do lado deus dela e diminuiria os do lado demônio, e vice-versa pra Forma Demônia, a Forma Híbria melhora ambos os lados sem prejudicar a Lia.

 **[Harém do Ken]**

 **Naomi Saito**

Primeira pessoa da Escola de Magia que o Ken conheceu, isso aconteceu até mesmo antes deles entrarem na escola, e mãe do Axel. Se apaixonou pelo Ken logo cedo, mas só teve chance de ficar com o Ken depois dele ter vencido o Dante. Mesmo durante a época em que todos julgavam o Ken como um assassino a sangue frio, a Naomi manteve a fé nele. Não tem nenhum poder, mas é uma excelente usuária de magia e tem o único Equipamento Supremo que o Ken não conseguiu pegar, a Varinha Mágica Suprema. Por causa do Equipamento Supremo dela, a Naomi tem as capacidades mágicas infinitas, ou seja, pode usar quantas magias quiser e pode até programa-las para se auto-lançarem sob uma determinada circunstância. A Varinha Mágica Suprema também pode mudar de forma, a forma mais usada pela Naomi é a de um arco, ela usa seu poder mágico pra criar a corda do arco e as flechas.

 **Jessica Campbell**

Antiga guardiã da Espada Demoníaca Judecca, agora é mãe da Maria. Ela se apaixonou pelo Ken logo no primeiro dia em que eles se conheceram, quando o Ken falou que ia derrotar o Dante e, mais tarde, quando a Jessica percebeu a verdadeira personalidade do Ken. Ela não só foi quem ensinou pro Ken sobre Super-Magias, como também foi a primeira namorada do Ken. Apesar disso, como a Jessica sabia que não ia poder fazer o Ken se separar da Judecca ou da Dymphna e também estava percebendo que a Naomi gostava dele, a Jessica decidiu montar um harém por Ken, porque ela achou que seria melhor dividir ele com as outras do que arriscar perder ele pra uma delas. Sabe a Super-Magia: Película da Morte, tem um poder que permite que ela teleporte a si mesma ou a outros objetos ou pessoas e costuma usar a Espada-Serpente que foi passada na família dela como método principal de ataque. Pouco antes da Invasão a Escola de Magia, o Ken mandou fazer uma armadura pra Jessica usando as escamas do Fafnir, com a Armadura Dourada, a Jessica era capaz até mesmo de suportar golpes do Ken na época.

 **Judecca**

Espada Demoníaca e a primeira serva do Ken. Apesar de nunca ter sido serva de ninguém antes, ela age como se já tivesse bastante experiência. Tem o poder de mudar de forma, pode liberar uma energia demoníaca pra aumentar seu poder de ataque e ajuda o Ken a cuidar do corpo dele, garantindo que ele consiga sobreviver mesmo em situações impossíveis pra um humano normal sobreviver. Tem a pele morena e os cabelos brancos, contrastando com a Dymphna.

 **Dymphna**

Espada Sagrada e segunda serva do Ken. Como nunca teve um mestre antes, as vezes comete erros em seu papel de serva, costuma usar a Judecca e a Leviathan como exemplos. Tem o poder de mudar de forma, pode liberar uma energia sagrada pra aumentar seu poder de ataque e ajuda o Ken a cuidar da alma dele, o Ken consegue separar a alma do corpo sem morrer graças a ela. Tem a pele clara e os cabelos pretos, contrastando com a Judecca.

 **Leviathan**

Água do Oeste, a primeira oponente que o Ken enfrentou durante as batalhas pra se classificar como candidato a Representante dos Humanos. O plano inicial dela era só mostrar ao Ken aonde estavam os outros oponentes, mas ela decidiu virar serva dele depois que o Ken mostrou pra ela o prazer do sexo. Costuma usar um biquíni em qualquer situação, mas dificilmente mostra sua forma humana pra outros. Tem o poder de controlar a água, pode mudar entre uma forma humana e uma forma de serpente e tem um estranho poder que torna ela imune a qualquer ataque que altere a temperatura.

 **Haruhi Diekmann**

Atual Representante dos Deuses. Conhecia a Erika desde nova e as duas queriam criar a Paz Entre as Raças, mas o Ken chegou na frente, por isso, e também pela grande influência que o Ken teve na estrutura política tanto dos deuses como dos demônios, as duas observaram ele por um bom tempo e acabaram se apaixonando por ele. Além do poder comum dos deuses, o Poder da Criação, a Haruhi tem um poder que faz com que as pessoas obedeçam as ordens dela, esse poder tem até certo nível de distorção da realidade, mas ela ainda não o dominou direito. Também tem uma segunda forma, mas ela ainda não apareceu.

 **Erika Muller**

Uma dos dois atuais Representantes dos Demônios, diferente do irmão dela, ela não é preguiçosa e se esforça bastante no trabalho. Conhecia a Haruhi desde nova e as duas queriam criar a Paz Entre as Raças, mas o Ken fez isso antes, por isso e pela influência que o Ken teve nas estruturas políticas, especialmente na dos demônios, as duas observaram ele por um tempo e acabaram se apaixonando por ele. Além do poder comum entre os demônios, o Poder da Corrosão, a Erika tem o mesmo poder que o irmão dela, o de controlar cada átomo do seu corpo, mas a Erika nunca gostou de lutas e por isso não sabe usar seu poder efetivamente em combate. Também tem uma segunda forma, mas ela ainda não apareceu.

 **[Escola de Magia]**

 **Yuuji**

Diretor da Escola de Magia, já foi reconhecido como o humano mais forte, mas já cedeu esse título há muito tempo. Além de ser muito bom em usar magias, tem o poder da imortalidade e regeneração, porém esses poderes dele não poderiam ter sido criados a partir da ciência, gerando um mistério sobre a origem dos poderes dele. Assim como o Ken, o Yuuji parece saber da origem desses poderes e também aparenta estar se preparando pra algo.

 **Matheus Alexander**

Filho do Rafael com a princesa do País-Reino, um verdadeiro príncipe. Foi da mesma turma que o Axel . Sua personalidade é como a de um verdadeiro cavaleiro, recentemente tem saído com a Isabel. O poder dele é super-velocidade, o Matheus tem duas espadas criadas pelo pai dele, a Masamune, que tem a habilidade de absorver magias, e a Murasame, que tem a habilidade de vibrar sua lâmina, aumentando seu poder de corte.

 **Isabel Pezenato**

Filha do Pietro com a Sophia. Foi da mesma turma que o Axel. A personalidade dela é bem parecida com a da mãe e ela se esforça pra alcançar o nível de inteligência da Sophia, mesmo sem ter o poder da super-inteligência. Ela tem o poder de controlar terra, costuma usar esse poder de diversos meios, mas o mais recorrente é a criação golems pra lutar ao lado dela ou dos amigos, provavelmente uma influência de ter brincado muito com o Gogmagog enquanto era bebê.

 **[Dragões]**

 **Fafnir**

O responsável por ter tirado um dos braços do Ken logo no início da história, antigo guardião da Armadura de Absorção. Tem as escamas douradas, que foram usadas pra criar uma armadura pra Jessica, uma das coisas que ele mais gosta de comer são humanos. Tem o poder de mudar de tamanho, pode voar e cuspir fogo, também pode falar diretamente na mente de alguém, mas não pode fazer mais nada. Eventualmente, o Fafnir deu a Essência de Dragão dele pra Leviathan, o que deixou o Fafnir muito mais fraco. Por isso, mesmo o Fafnir ter sido como um pai pro Ken, o Fafnir e o Ken não se falam mais, porque nem o Ken quer ver o Fafnir fraco nem o Fafnir quer aparecer fraco pro Ken.

 **Bahamut**

Vento do Sul, o mais forte dos oponentes que o Ken teve que enfrentar pra se tornar um candidato a Representante dos Humanos. Depois de ter sido vencido, deu a Essência de Dragão do Fafnir pra Leviathan. Tem o poder de controlar o ar e também é extremamente forte, sendo um dos dragões mais fortes. Foi capaz de levar o Ken ao limite dele naquele momento. Apesar disso, é bem simpático e ajuda aqueles que pedem ajuda pra ele.

 **[Membros do Grupo Contra a Paz Entre as Raças]**

 **Valdir Muniz**

Líder do grupo, pelo menos de parte dele. Não se sabe exatamente o porque dele não querer a paz, mas se sabe que ele irá tomar qualquer medida que ele achar necessária pra alcançar seu objetivo, nesse ponto, ele e o Ken são parecidos. É um bom usuário de magia, sabe usar a Super-Magia de Envelhecimento Reverso, que teria sido problemática para o Ken se a Haruhi e a Erika não tivessem ajudado ele, mas o Valdir também sabe usar outra Super-Magia. Tem um estranho poder que diminui a velocidade de funcionamento do cérebro dos oponentes e aumente a velocidade de funcionamento do dele, além de aumentar as capacidades físicas dele enquanto esse poder é usado. O Ken também percebeu recentemente que o corpo dele não é mais como o de um humano.

 **Yerik**

Na verdade, ele não é contra a paz, ele só quer lutar contra o Ato. Está envolvido com o massacre dos monges que cuidavam do Ato. Tem um poder que permite que ele controle gelo, esse poder pode ser usado de forma que faça o tempo passar mais lento nos locais próximos a ele. De acordo com o Ken, ele também está envolvido com e conhece a origem dos poderes mistériosos.

 **[Outros]**

 **Pietro Pezenato**

Um dos amigos do Ken durante a época que ele esteve na Escola de Magia, pai da Isabel. Tentou manter a fé no Ken por um tempo, mas acabou acreditando nos boatos sobre o Ken, depois que soube de tudo, voltou a se aproximar do Ken. Gosta de fazer brincadeiras, mas sabe quando ficar sério. Tem o poder de transformar seu corpo em pedra, aumentando sua resistência e força. Eventualmente conseguiu evoluir seu poder e agora consegue transformar seu corpo em metal.

 **Sophia Wright**

Uma das amigas do Ken na época que ele foi pra Escola de Magia, mãe da Isabel. Foi a primeira a perceber que a Naomi estava apaixonada pelo Ken, tentou acreditar que o Ken não era do jeito que os boatos diziam que ele era, mas eventualmente perdeu a fé nele, depois que soube da verdade, voltou a se aproximar do Ken. Tem o poder da super-inteligência. Apesar de não parecer muito útil em combate, ela usa esse poder de forma que ela não só faça uma boa estratégia de combate, mas também explore as fraquezas do oponente. Ela e a Naomi competiam pra saber quem era a melhor usuária de magia entre as duas.

 **Rafael Alexander**

Antigo guardião da Espada Sagrada Dymphna, pai do Matheus. Foi reconhecido como o cavaleiro mais forte do País-Reino. Decidiu acompanhar o Ken não só pra enfrentar o Exército do Dante, mas também pra minimizar os danos que o Ken ia causar. Tem o poder de criar qualquer espada e pode dar qualquer habilidade pra espada criada. Também é um bom usuário de magia. Por ser o cavaleiro mais forte do País-Reino, o Rafael ganhou a Armadura de Cavaleiro, uma armadura indestrutível que só seu usuário pode move-lá. Apesar da única vez que o Rafael apareceu com a armadura foi durante a Invasão da Escola de Magia, ele tem ela até hoje.

 **Gogmagog**

Antigo guardião do Olho de Laplace, um golem. Não fala, decidiu ir com o Ken porque não tinha nada pra fazer onde estava. Depois que o Ken derrotou o Dante, o Gogmagog passa algum tempo com a família do Rafael ou do Pietro. O Gogmagog tem o poder de absorver pedras e rochas ao seu redor pra se regenerar, tornando ele essencialmente imortal, pois a única forma de matar ele seria destruindo todas as pedras que já foram parte dele.

 **Merlin XX**

Descendente do Grande Mago Merlin, antigo guaridão da Varinha Mágica Suprema. Um excelente usuário de magias, apesar disso, sempre foi muito habilidoso como ferreiro. Se juntou ao Ken porque o pai da garota que ele gosta foi recrutado pra lutar contra o Exército do Dante, como o Merlin não queria ver essa garota triste pela morte do pai, ele decidiu enfrentar o Exército do Dante pra que os riscos fossem mínimos para os soldados. Ele foi basicamente o responsável por ensinar ao Ken as coisas mais avançadas que ele sabe sobre magia, também foi ele quem fez a Armadura Dourada pra Jessica.

 **Ifrit**

Fogo do Leste, um dos oponentes que o Ken teve que enfrentar pra se candidatar como Representante dos Humanos. Planejou eliminar o Ken destruindo uma cidade durante a luta, mas o Ken já imaginava algo assim e evacuou a cidade antes. Tem o poder de controlar o fogo, vive dentro de um vulcão.

 **Belias**

Terra do Norte, um dos oponentes que o Ken teve que enfrentar pra se candidatar como Representante dos Humanos. Disse pro Ken que nunca iria aceitar alguém como ele naquele cargo e realmente nunca aceitou, mas foi forçado a reconhecer que o Ken faz um bom trabalho. Tem o poder de controlar a terra e tem uma força enorme. Teve o olho esquerdo furado pelo Ken durante a luta.

 **Kraken**

Mencionado pela Leviathan e, possivelmente, visto pelo Ken durante a luta contra a Leviathan. Não se sabe muito sobre ele, fora que ele foi quem ficou no lugar da Leviathan quando ela ficou viajando com o Ken.

 **Diana**

Mencionada pelo Ato como namorada dele. Ainda não apareceu na história.

 **Kanon**

Mencionado pelo Ken como responsável por mandar o Yerik lutar contra o Ato. Aparentemente, tem algum envolvimento com o Ato.

 **Ted**

Mencionado pelo Ken. Tanto o Ken como o Yuuji parecem conhecer ele e parecem fazer parte de alguma equipe organizada pelo Ted.


	31. Capítulo 25

Cinco anos se passaram desde que a Lia foi sequestrada e o Axel e os amigos dele foram salvar ela.

Alguns dias depois do Axel sair do hospital, ele e a Lia começaram a sair. Não demorou muito até eles oficializarem o namoro. Mal sabiam eles que o Ken e os outros tinham apostado quando eles iriam realmente oficializar o relacionamento, já bem obvio, deles.

Depois desses cinco anos de namoro, o Axel, após passar por um teste do Ken, decidiu pedir a Lia em casamento. A Lia ficou bastante surpresa, mas ela também tinha uma surpresa pra ele.

A Lia estava grávida.

Por isso, os dois decidiram adiar o casamento até depois da criança nascer. Outra surpresa foi que a Isabel também estava grávida do Matheus.

Hoje, o Ken, o Axel, as garotas da família deles, além do Matheus e da Isabel, tinham ido fazer as últimas compras pras crianças que estavam perto de chegar. O Axel tinha ficado nervoso com o fato de que a filha dele poderia nascer a qualquer momento e não conseguia se acalmar. O Ken levou ele pra se acalmar e agora os dois estão conversando.

— Pai, me diz... o que significa ser pai?

— Significa que eu transei com a sua mãe.

O Axel não sabia como reagir a resposta do Ken. Ele queria dizer "não. Não é isso não" mas sabia que seu pai responderia com "foi sim. Quer que eu conte como foi?" então o Axel decidiu reformular a pergunta.

— O que eu quero saber é... o que muda quando a gente vira pai?

— Como assim?

— Não, esquece. É que eu tô nervoso.

— Por quê? O parto ainda não começou.

— Eu sei, mas ele pode começar a qualquer momento. Eu não consigo me acalmar.

O Ken sorriu vendo o quão nervoso o filho dele estava. O Ken falou.

— Relaxa. Sua vida não vai ser muito diferente de como é agora. A diferença é que, agora, você vai começar a pensar no que fazer pela sua filha, mesmo quando não precisar fazer nada.

O Ken viu que isso acalmou o Axel. O Ken continuou.

— A Lia tá com a sua irmã e as suas mães agora, também tem o Matheus e a Isabel lá. Caso aconteça alguma coisa, eles seis provavelmente vão conseguir lidar com isso melhor do que nós. No caso, eu tô falando se o parto começar, não se elas forem atacadas.

O Axel sabia que o Ken só queria acalmar ele, mas a possibilidade de um ataque realmente existia, e isso também era o que deixava o Axel nervoso. O Ken pegou o copo que estava na mesa, bebeu e perguntou pro Axel.

— Aliás, vocês já escolheram um nome?

— Ah, sim. Sonia. O nome dela vai ser Sonia.

— Hum. Bom nome. Gostei.

Os dois passaram alguns segundos em silêncio. Pra evitar que o Axel voltasse a ficar nervoso, o Ken perguntou.

— Axel, eu já expliquei por que eu não fui muito presente na sua criação ou da sua irmã?

— Não. E nem precisa. Não foi porque você estava muito ocupado com o trabalho e transando com as suas servas, além da Haruhi, da Erika e, de vez em quando, com as nossas mães?

O Ken deu uma risada e falou.

— Também. Principalmente a parte de transar. Mas também porque eu não queria que nem você nem sua irmã se espelhassem muito em mim.

— Como assim?

— Você odeia pessoas tipo eu, certo? Tanto você quanto a sua irmã tem um grande senso de justiça. Mas, se eu tivesse passado muito tempo com vocês, talvez, vocês tivessem tentado me imitar. Não é incomum um filho querer ser igual ao pai. Por isso, eu preferi ficar longe de vocês, mas perto suficiente pra ajudar quando precisassem.

O Axel ficou sem resposta pra isso. Ele sempre admirou o pai, especialmente o poder dele, mas sabia que não devia se tornar como ele. Se o Ken tivesse cuidado do Axel e da Maria como um pai deveria, talvez os dois fossem pessoas diferentes hoje. Quem sabe como eles seriam?

O Axel perguntou.

— E seus pais? Como eram meus avós?

— Sinceramente, eu nem sei.

— Hum? Você não conheceu eles?

— Ah não, eu conheci sim. Não lembro os nomes nem os rostos, mas me lembro de algumas coisas.

O Ken viu o rosto curioso do Axel e, por isso, decidiu contar o resto da história. Contar a história que ele nunca contou.

— Bom, você já estudou história, sabe que, há muitos anos, muitas pessoas usavam poderes pra ganhar dinheiro. Tinham pessoas que usavam seus poderes pra cometer crimes, tinham pessoas que usavam poderes que usavam os poderes pra pular toda etapa escolar e iam arrumar emprego e tinham pessoas que usavam poderes pra apostar.

O Ken deu uma pausa por um segundo. Parecia que ele estava lembrando algo que não queria realmente lembrar. O Ken continuou.

— Minha família era bem grande. Pra falar a verdade, era tão grande e eu não vejo eles a tanto tempo que talvez eu tenha irmãos, primos e outros parentes e nem saiba. Enfim, a minha família era bem pobre. Por isso, quando eles descobriram que eu, de algum jeito, tinha um poder, eles me botaram pra lutar e usavam isso pra fazer apostas.

— Espera. Até onde eu sei, antigamente, as pessoas precisavam pagar por um procedimento muito caro pra ganharem poderes. Isso se tivessem sorte. Como você tinha um poder se sua família era pobre?

— Eu já imaginava essa pergunta. Por muito tempo eu não sabia a resposta pra ela também, mas, há alguns anos, eu descobri umas coisas e o Yuuji também explicou elas pra mim. Essas coisas responderam muitas das minhas perguntas, inclusive essa. Eu não posso te contar o que é agora, mas digamos que eu tive uma ajuda de fora. É, dá pra dizer que foi uma aposta de um deus.

O Axel não conseguia entender. Um deus dando poder pra um humano? Isso era possível, mas por quê? Essa lógica não entrava na cabeça do Axel. Vendo a confusão do filho, o Ken deu uma pequena risada e continuou falando.

— Enfim, tinham alguns membros da minha família que trabalhavam e conseguiam uma pequena renda, mas grande parte dela ainda vinha das apostas das minhas lutas. A gente teria morrido de fome se não fosse isso, mas, obviamente, esse tipo de prática era ilegal. Um dia, policiais vieram até o local onde a gente morava e acharam o negócio de apostas. Muitas famílias fugiram de lá. Eu e a minha família tentamos fugir, mas um grupo de policiais nos cercou. Meu pai me mandou lutar com eles, como a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era lutar, eu fui pra cima deles. Minha família fugiu, mas eu fui pego.

— Então... seu pai...

— Me usou como um sacrifício. Como um peão descartável. Bom, eu não posso reclamar dele sendo que eu já fiz muito pior.

O Axel não sabia o que dizer. Ele nunca teria imaginado que o pai dele teria recebido esse tipo de tratamento. Pelo jeito que o Ken estava contando a história, dava a entender que ele era muito novo quando aconteceu, isso provavelmente foi uma das coisas que definiu a personalidade do Ken, especialmente o fato dele não se importar com sacrifícios.

Apesar dos crimes do Ken serem de uma escala bem maior, o Axel descobriu então quem realmente era o pior criminoso. Realmente, o Ken sacrificou milhões de vidas só pra facilitar a dele, mas o pai que abandonou seu filho, que ainda era uma jovem criança, só pra se salvar era muito pior.

— Depois de um tempo de reabilitação e ressocialização eu comecei a receber ajuda do governo pra viver sozinho, mas eu tinha que seguir o plano educacional do governo. Por isso eu fui forçado a entrar na Escola de Magia. O que veio depois você já estudou em história com o nome de Guerra dos Dois Assassinos, ou alguma coisa assim.

O Axel ficou sem palavras. Ele nem imaginava que o pai dele tivesse uma história assim, claro, ele já tinha estudado a luta do pai dele contra o Dante e concordava 100% que os dois não passavam de assassinos, mas... agora que conheceu esse lado dele, não sabia mais como enxergar o próprio pai. O Ken falou.

— Por isso, eu gosto tanto de lutar. É a única coisa que eu faço desde bem novo e eu não queria que você e sua irmã fossem assim também.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, o que quebrou esse silêncio foi o toque do celular do Ken. O Ken viu que era a Maria ligando e atendeu.

— Pai! Isso é horrível! Enquanto a gente tava passeando, nós fomos atacados e eles levaram a Lia!

— Calma. Quem levou a Lia?

O Axel ficou nervoso ouvindo o pai dele dizer isso. A Maria respondeu.

— Os caras do mesmo grupo que sequestraram ela antes! Eles disseram que estavam recolhendo todos os híbridos e que iam matar eles!

— Ok, se acalma. Leva todo mundo pro meu escritório. Eu vou chamar os outros representantes e mais algumas pessoas. Já tá na hora de acabar de vez com esse grupo.

Claro que ele não deixou transparecer, mas o Ken ficou decepcionado consigo mesmo por não perceber um ataque que aconteceu a alguns quilômetros de distância dele. O Ken olhou pro Axel e disse.

— Eu perguntaria se quer vir, mas eu já sei a resposta. Vamos logo.

O Ken começou a se dirigir pro escritório dele e o Axel foi junto. O Ken decidiu que ele iria acabar com esse grupo ainda naquele dia, não só pela família dele, mas também pelo deus que deu o poder do Ken pra ele.


	32. Capítulo 26

Se passaram cinco anos desde o sequestro da Lia. Daquele tempo pra cá, muita coisa mudou.

O Axel e a Lia começaram a namorar, o Matheus e a Isabel também. O relacionamento deles já tinha avançado bastante e eles estavam casados agora. Bom... na verdade não.

O Axel tinha passado um bom tempo treinando a si mesmo, dizendo que só poderia ficar com a Lia se fosse forte suficiente pra proteger ela de qualquer coisa. Mesmo depois de se tornar mais forte que qualquer outro da idade dele, ainda não era suficiente. Foi então que o Ken ofereceu um treinamento ao Axel.

Quando completou o treinamento, o Axel pretendia pedir a mão da Lia em casamento, mas a própria Lia tinha uma surpresa pro Axel.

Na verdade, tanto a Lia quanto a Isabel estavam grávidas do Axel e do Matheus respectivamente. Apesar de que a Lia estava dois meses na frente. Ambos os casais decidiram adiar seus casamentos pra depois que as crianças nascerem.

A Lia, a Isabel, a Maria, a Naomi e a Jessica estavam passeando por um shopping. O Axel, o Matheus e o Ken também tinham sido chamados pra irem com elas, mas, como o Axel parecia nervoso, o Ken levou ele pra algum lugar. Assim, o Matheus ficou sendo o único homem acompanhando elas e, consequentemente, carregando as compras.

— Aliás, Lia, quando sua criança vai nascer?

— De acordo com o doutor, a qualquer momento. Bom, como ela vai ser a primeira híbrida entre deuses, demônios e humanos, o acompanhamento foi bem feito durante toda a gestação, então tem grande probabilidade de ele estar certo.

A Lia soltou um suspiro pesado. Nunca na vida dela ela tinha imaginado que a gravidez dela viraria um assunto político envolvendo deuses, demônios e humanos. Bom, tinha uma coisa pela qual ela tinha que ser grata, graças ao relacionamento do Ken com a Haruhi e a Erika, até agora, ninguém tinha tentado nada contra a criança.

Alguns acreditavam que as pessoas que são contra a paz entre deuses, demônios e humanos ficaram intimidadas pelo Ken, mas outros diziam que o grupo estava se preparando pra lançar um último ataque suicida.

— Hum, minha menina deve nascer daqui a dois meses.

A Isabel falou, tirando a atenção da Lia dos próprios pensamentos. As garotas continuaram conversando. Apesar de estar levemente entediado, o Matheus estava acompanhando elas sem problemas e estava feliz por elas estarem bem.

Apesar de fazer tanto tempo desde que os representantes criaram a paz, ainda tinham pessoas que não gostavam das outras raças, por isso ainda era perigoso pra Lia sair sozinha. Com sorte, não vai ser um problema que a filha dela vai ter que enfrentar... com sorte.

— Ainda assim, o Axel e o Ken podiam voltar logo.

O Matheus falou isso pra si mesmo. As garotas continuaram entrando em lojas e comprando coisas pra si e pras bebês.

Mas, o Matheus percebeu uma coisa errada.

Desde um tempo atrás, tinha um grupo de pessoas que pareciam estar seguindo eles. No início, o Matheus pensava que era só impressão dele, mas depois de um tempo, as pessoas se separaram e agora o Matheus e as meninas estavam em um lugar completamente deserto. Estranho considerando que, há alguns segundos atrás, eles estavam em um shopping cheio de gente.

As meninas também perceberam que algo estava estranho. A Maria pegou o celular dela pra tentar ligar pro pai dela e pro irmão, mas o celular não conseguia nem chamar. Ela percebeu que tinha alguma espécie de barreira que impedia comunicação com quem estava de fora.

Várias pessoas encapuzadas apareceram. Isso só conformou o medo da Lia, que aqueles que diziam que ainda ia acontecer mais um ataque estavam certos. Um dos encapuzados falou.

— Vocês seis não precisam ter medo. Se nos derem aquela hibrida, eu prometo que os outros podem ir embora sem um arranhão.

Obviamente, eles eram membros do grupo que queria acabar com a paz entre as raças. Apesar de não ser combinado, todos os seis responderam ao mesmo tempo.

— Não.

— Entendo, que pena. Eu prometo dar uma morte humana a vocês pelo menos. Podem matar se acharem necessário, mas de preferência, deixem viver. Eles perderam no momento que aqueles outros dois foram embora.

Vários encapuzados começaram a correr em direção aos seis. A Naomi pegou a Varinha Mágica Suprema e a Jessica pegou sua espada-serpente, as duas se entreolharam e falaram.

— Faz tempo desde a última vez que nós participamos em uma batalha.

— É. Vai ser bom pra exercitar o corpo.

— Não diz isso. Faz a gente parecer velhas.

Tanto a Naomi quanto a Jessica começaram a rir. Depois de tudo que elas passaram, não tinham como ficar nervosas com uma luta tão simples. Na mente delas, elas estavam convencidas que corriam mais perigo na cama com o Ken do que em um combate com essas pessoas.

A Naomi atirou várias flechas de magia com o arco e a Jessica estava cortando todos que se aproximavam com a espada-serpente. A Jessica e a Naomi se separaram do resto do grupo e falaram.

— Isabel, crie um domo de pedra e se protejam.

— Nós duas vamos cuidar das coisas aqui.

A Isabel obedeceu e fechou ela e os outros três dentro de um domo de pedra, eles só ficaram ouvindo os sons da batalha do lado de fora.

A Naomi programou pra que _Magia de Cura_ fosse lançada toda vez que ela ou a Jessica tomassem dano. A Jessica estava teleportando algumas pessoas pra caírem em cima de outras e estava atacando usando a espada-serpente quando necessário.

Atirando várias flechas com _Magia de Paralisia_ , a Naomi ia incapacitando os encapuzados de um em um e ia prendendo eles usando magia. Já a Jessica preferia cortar eles até que se rendessem.

Depois de alguns minutos, aparentemente todos os encapuzados tinham sido derrotados. A Jessica e a Naomi se perguntaram.

— Acabou?

— Parece que sim.

Mas então, antes que os cérebros delas processassem a informação que tinha uma presença atrás delas, as cabeças delas foram esmagadas uma contra a outra. Não ia ficar nenhum dano grande, mas as duas foram nocauteadas.

Então, o homem que apareceu, o líder desse grupo, deu um soco e quebrou o domo de pedra, mas a Maria e o Matheus já tinham se preparado pra algo assim e usaram suas espadas pra atacar de volta, mandando ele um pouco pra trás.

— Você é aquele tal de Valdir, não é? Meu pai me falou de você e do seu poder.

— É mesmo? Bom, faz sentido aquele Representante dos Humanos estar sempre preparado, ainda assim, vocês dois não vão conseguir me parar.

— É o que veremos.

O Matheus ativou a habilidade da Murasame e foi pra cima dele, com a Masamune na outra mão. A Maria também fez a mesma coisa, só que com a espada-serpente dela.

Mas o Valdir desviava facilmente dos golpes dos dois. Apesar de serem fortes, na visão do Valdir, eles dois ainda eram só crianças. O Valdir deu um soco no rosto do Matheus e deu um tapa na cara da Maria, os dois foram mandados voando alguns metros.

O Valdir começou a ser aproximar das duas mulheres grávidas. Pra evitar que tivessem que entrar na luta, a Isabel criou golems de pedra e mandou eles atacarem o Valdir. Mas ele simplesmente destruía cada um dos golems com um soco.

Na primeira vez que o Ken enfrentou ele, o Ken disse acreditar que as capacidades físicas do Valdir não estavam muito além do nível super-humano, normal pra quem tem poderes. Na segunda vez, o Ken falou que acreditava que a força do Valdir tinha aumentado bastante, agora já não estava mais no nível que um humano devia conseguir chegar.

Mas agora, o Valdir parece estar ainda mais forte.

Um dos golems errou por pouco um soco, mas conseguiu cortar a pele do Valdir. Foi então que a Isabel reparou que as feridas dele se fechavam muito rápido, mas ela não conseguia sentir o uso de Magia de Cura. Não, se ele estivesse usando Magia de Cura, a Varinha Mágica Suprema teria avisado a Naomi da presença dele.

Então, só existe mais uma possibilidade.

— V-você fez... experimentos no próprio corpo?

O Valdir, que tinha acabado de se livrar dos golems, se aproximou e falou.

— Sim, eu já não sou um simples humano. Ou talvez nem possa mais ser considerado humano. Agora, eu vou levar aquela mulher, se não quiser que algo aconteça com você ou sua criança, fique parada.

Mas, antes da Isabel responder, a Lia se aproximou.

— Deixa, eu vou com ele.

— O-o quê?! Não, você não vai!

— Calma, eu acredito que o Axel vai me salvar, do mesmo jeito que ele fez antes. E o Ken com certeza não vai ficar sem fazer nada.

Logo depois de dizer isso, a Lia foi teleportada junto com o Valdir. Assim que os outros acordaram, a Isabel contou o que aconteceu pra eles. A Maria pegou o celular dela e ligou pra única pessoa que ela pensava poder vencer o Valdir.

— Pai! Isso é horrível! Enquanto a gente tava passeando, nós fomos atacados e eles levaram a Lia!

Assim, o Ken foi informado do que houve e preparou seu contra-ataque.


	33. Capítulo 27

O Ken estava reunido com a Haruhi, a Erika e o Enzo. Eles estavam em uma sala, discutindo sobre como prosseguir. O Ken falou.

— Eu pedi pro Merlin investigar pra onde eles levaram a Lia. Ele conseguiu descobrir.

— Então tá esperando o quê? Pra onde levaram ela?

A Haruhi perguntou. O Ken respirou um pouco antes de responder e perguntou.

— Vocês sabem sobre a _Super-Magia: Mundo Fechado_?

— Sim. É aquela magia que manda alguém pra um pequeno mundo onde eles só podem sair de lá caso cumpram um objetivo especificado pelo usuário ou caso o usuário permita que quem esteja preso saia, certo?

O Enzo respondeu. O Ken balançou a cabeça positivamente e falou.

— O Valdir fez uma modificação nessa Super-Magia. Além de ter criado um novo mundo, onde ele fez uma nova base, ele conseguiu bloquear qualquer forma de entrada e saída.

Os outros representantes ouviram isso e pensaram que não tinha mais nada a se fazer, mas o Ken disse.

— Eu perguntei pro Merlin se havia algum jeito de entrar, e ele disse que dava pra fazer uma entrada. Ele pode abrir um portal pra esse outro mundo, mas ele só pode abrir o portal uma única vez.

— Espera. Como assim? Você acabou de dizer que não tem como entrar ou sair.

A Haruhi perguntou. O Ken respondeu.

— O Merlin falou que ele consegue interferir com a magia, criando uma abertura. É bem complicado e, pra falar a verdade, eu não entendi nada. Mas, eu, vocês, meus filhos e minhas mulheres vamos entrar. Eu pedi pro Ato, pro John, pro Fafnir e pro Rafael fazerem a segurança do lado de fora. Assim, nós não precisamos nos preocupar com os que fugirem.

Os dois entenderam a estratégia e concordaram. Logo depois, o Ken explicou isso pros filhos e pras mulheres dele. Eles também concordaram.

Em poucos minutos, o Merlin e os outros chegaram no local. O Merlin se preparou e abriu o portal. O Ken e os outros entraram no outro mundo. Como a Erika não é acostumada com lutas, ela decidiu ficar fazendo a segurança do lado de fora. Ela também falou que ia tentar manter o público o mais longe possível.

Assim que eles entraram, o Ken falou.

— Filha, seu poder evoluiu, certo?

— Sim. Agora eu consigo controlar e manipular todos os outros sentimentos além do medo.

— Ótimo. Eu quero que você use seu poder em quem der. Tenta fazer eles perderem esse ódio pela paz entre as raças. Os que não der, nós vamos derrotar.

A Maria assentiu com a cabeça. Todos se prepararam e começaram a correr.

A Naomi estava usando a Varinha Mágica Suprema em forma de arco e flecha pra atacar os inimigos de longe. A Jessica estava usando a espada-serpente dela pra atacar os que estavam perto.

Em questão de poucos segundos correndo a velocidades supersônicas, eles saíram do local onde estavam. Quando o Ken viu o tamanho total desse mundo, ele disse.

— Mudança de planos. Como eu, a Haruhi, o Enzo e o Axel somos os únicos que conseguimos passar da velocidade da luz aqui, nós vamos procurar aonde estão os sequestrados e voltamos em 1 minuto pra dizer o que achamos.

Os quatro foram cada um em uma direção. Um minuto depois, eles voltaram e o Enzo falou.

— Achei. Vamos!

Todos foram pra onde o Enzo tinha dito. Quando eles chegaram lá, eles acharam os sequestrados.

A Naomi usou uma _Magia de Liberação_ e soltou todos os que estavam presos. O Axel rapidamente encontrou a Lia.

— Lia! Tudo bem?

— S-sim. S-só um pouco de dor.

A Jessica chegou perto dela e olhou pra barriga dela. Logo em seguida, a Jessica falou.

— Eu acho que a bebê já vai nascer.

— Jessica, essa garota não pode entrar em trabalho de parto agora. Nós estamos no meio da base inimiga.

A Naomi chegou perto da Lia e disse.

— Não tem como evitar dessa criança nascer aqui. Maria, Axel, venham ajudar.

Então, uma grande quantidade de membros do grupo contra a paz entre as raças apareceu. A Maria disse.

— Pai, eu já mandei sair todos os que eu consegui. Esses e os outros que ainda estiverem aqui não vão sair nunca desse grupo.

O Ken estalou a língua. Ele não tem como lutar protegendo a Lia. O estilo de luta do Ken é o de não se importar com as pessoas ao redor. Se ele lutar perto da Lia e da bebê que está quase nascendo, é provável que ele mate as duas.

— Pode deixar com a gente, Ken.

— Você só protege a garota.

A Haruhi e o Enzo falaram respectivamente. A Haruhi deu uma ordem.

— Parem aí!

E todos os membros do grupo pararam. O poder da Haruhi também tinha evoluído. Agora, ela conseguia fazer qualquer um obedecer às ordens dela por alguns segundos.

O Enzo reformou os átomos do braço dele. Com isso, ele fez um gás sonífero que fez todos os membros do grupo desmaiarem.

Novos membros do grupo apareceram, como a Haruhi não podia usar seu poder de novo ainda, ela criou uma jaula e prendeu eles.

Então, o líder do grupo, o Valdir chegou. Ele disse.

— Finalmente. Todos os meus inimigos em um só lugar. Eu vou matar todos vocês!

— Acha mesmo que pode vencer contra todos nós?

O Ken disse e o Valdir começou a rir como um psicopata e respondeu.

— Sabem que eu modifiquei essa Super-Magia, não é? Além de boquear as entradas e as saídas desse mundo, eu também botei um efeito que, caso esse mundo entre em contato com outro, os dois mundos iriam se apagar da realidade, ou seja, ao abrir aquele portal, vocês condenaram todos. Depois, isso vai passar pro mundo dos deuses e dos demônios! Vocês perderam!

O Ken estalou a língua. Ele sabia que precisava vencer o Valdir logo. Por isso, ele disse.

— Haruhi, Enzo, vão ajudar a Lia a parir logo essa criança. Eu cuido do Valdir.

Assim que a Haruhi e o Enzo passaram por ele, o Ken equipou toda a Armadura de Absorção e combinou ela com a Judecca, a Dymphna e a Leviathan. Ele não fazia isso desde a luta contra o Ato, mas, obviamente, estava bem mais forte do que naquela época.

Além disso, o Ken também formou a Espada combinada entre a Judecca e a Dymphna. Ele não usava isso desde a luta contra o Dante.

Nesse momento, o Ken estava usando as duas combinações que ele conseguia fazer. Pode-se dizer que o Ken estava em seu máximo agora.

Mas, o Valdir simplesmente sorriu, como se dissesse: pode vir. O Ken usou sua velocidade e deu um golpe com a espada no Valdir. Isso deveria matar ele.

Deveria, mas não matou.

O Valdir simplesmente pegou a lâmina que estava rasgando o peito dele. O Ken tentou fazer força pra que a lâmina cortasse completamente o Valdir, mas a força do Valdir foi suficiente pra não só parar o Ken, mas também jogar ele para o lado.

O Ken olhou para o Valdir. Ele viu que a parte cortada havia se regenerado, mas parecia deformada. O Ken decidiu usar o Olho de Laplace pra descobrir o que havia mudado no Valdir. Ao descobrir isso, o Ken falou.

— Valdir, você fez experimentos usando sangue demoníaco e divino em si mesmo? Por quê?

— Pra derrotar todos vocês! Nas últimas lutas, eu percebi quão fraco eu sou. Por isso, nesses últimos anos, eu fiz experimentos em mim mesmo. Esse é o resultado!

Quando ele disse isso, a parte direita do tórax dele e uma pequena parte da direita do rosto pareceram explodir. No lugar delas, ficaram partes deformadas que pareciam ser várias vezes maiores do que as normais. O braço direito dele também sofreu esse aumento. O Valdir bateu o braço no chão, forte o suficiente pra quebrar ele. Vendo isso, o Ken disse.

— Hoje, vai ser nossa última batalha. Ou você me mata ou eu te mato.

— Perfeito, eu não poderia pedir nada melhor!

Os dois foram um pra cima do outro. O Ken estava liberando energia sagrada e demoníaca tanto da espada quanto da armadura que se assemelhava a um dragão. O Valdir estava reunindo energia no braço direito, preparando um ataque.

O Valdir atirou um raio de energia do braço direito, mas o Ken usou a Armadura de Absorção pra absorver essa energia e atirou outro raio de energia de volta. O Valdir usou o braço esquerdo pra se defender do contra-ataque. O braço foi destruído, mas se regenerou rapidamente e se tornou deformado.

O Valdir começou a deixar o cérebro do Ken mais lento e o dele mais rápido, mas o Ken usava o Olho de Laplace pra compensar a lentidão.

No decorrer da troca de golpes, o Ken percebeu que esse mundo estava sendo destruído. O Ken perguntou pro Valdir.

— Ei, qual o nível de resistência desse seu mundo?

— O chão tem a resistência de 10 galáxias.

— Parece que ele não vai aguentar muito mais, era pra você ter feito ele mais forte. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

O Ken e o Valdir se afastaram. Os dois começaram a preparar seus últimos golpes.

O Ken estava liberando o máximo de energia demoníaca e sagrada, tanto da armadura quando da espada. O Ken também estava usando seu poder de controlar a água pra criar uma barreira de proteção na família e amigos dele, ele também estava protegendo as outras pessoas que foram sequestradas. O Ken também estava fazendo pequenos redemoinhos de água pra absorver a energia cinética delas e transformar essa energia pra aumentar o poder de ataque da espada.

O Valdir estava reunindo energia em todo seu corpo. Agora, todo o corpo dele tinha se transformado e estava deformado. Realmente, não seria justo com ninguém continuar chamando ele de humano.

Os dois estavam prontos e se atacaram.

...

Depois de alguns segundos sem ação, o Valdir teve o peito cortado na diagonal, metade do corpo dele caiu no chão. Quando o Valdir caiu no chão e perguntou.

— M-mas como?

— Foi simples. Você estava reunindo energia, certo? Eu só fiz absorver essa energia e também usei ela pra aumentar meu próprio poder de ataque. Se a situação da batalha fosse diferente, talvez eu tivesse perdido. Mas, hoje, a vitória é minha.

O Valdir fechou os olhos e riu.

— Hahahahahahahaha! Acha que eu ia apostar tudo nessa luta? Não tem como parar o encontro desse mundo com o mundo dos humanos. Acabou, eu ganhei.

— Não. Ainda tem uma coisa que eu posso fazer.

O Ken olhou pra onde a Lia estava, ele viu que a bebê já tinha nascido, o Ken estava tão distraído que ele nem percebeu o choro. A bebê, Sonia, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. O Ken se aproximou da bebê e fez um carinho na sua cabeça e depois disse.

— Todos vocês, saíam desse mundo. Vão pro mundo dos humanos. Eu vou destruir esse aqui.

O Ken arrancou a corrente que prendia que prendia a Judecca ao braço direito dele. Depois, ele fez a Judecca, a Dymphna e a Leviathan entrarem em suas formas humanas e disse.

— Vocês três vão também. Eu não sei se dá pra sobreviver o que eu vou fazer. Então, se for pra morrer, eu vou morrer sozinho.

— O que você tá falando? Nós não podemos simplesmente te deixar sozinho pra morrer.

— V-verdade! N-nós três já passamos por tanta coisa, não vamos nos separar agora.

— Nós não iremos deixar o mestre sozinho.

— Isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Se eu sobreviver, vou precisar ainda mais da ajuda de vocês.

Todos viram que o Ken não ia mudar de ideia. Então, todos foram embora, mesmo que relutantemente. Antes de irem, todos lá fizeram o Ken prometer uma coisa: que ele ia voltar.

Depois que quase um minuto se passou, o Ken disse.

— Usar a Super-Magia que transforma tudo em nada em um mundo inteiro. Vai ser interessante. Bom, eu sei que a minha Super-Magia tem poder suficiente pra isso, mas continua sendo algo novo pra mim.

— Você acha que é algum herói? Vai morrer aqui! Ninguém vai pensar em você como um herói!

O Valdir disse. O Ken só fez rir e pegar o relógio antigo dele, o que ele tinha deixado com a Naomi quando ele saiu da Escola de Magia. Ele ergueu o braço com o relógio e disse.

— Eu não sou nenhum herói. Eu só quero testar o quanto eu aguento. Se eu fosse um herói, mandava salvar você e seus homens também. Mas, vocês vão morrer aqui comigo.

O Ken deu uma risada e depois disse.

— Mas não é como se eu quisesse morrer, então eu tô contando com você, Ted. _Super-Magia: Redução a Nada_!

Uma grande onda de energia partiu do Ken. Era a Super-Magia mais forte, que era exclusiva do Ken.

O Axel e os outros estavam perto da saída, quando foram atingidos pela onda e jogados pra fora daquele mundo. Por sorte, ninguém parecia ter sido foi afetado pela Super-Magia.

Eles esperaram por alguns segundos, depois minutos. Mas o Ken não apareceu. Ele não aparecia não importa quanto tempo eles esperassem. As pessoas começaram a ir embora uma a uma. Ninguém queria dizer, mas todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido.

No final, só ficou a família do Ken e os amigos dele, mas ainda nada do próprio Ken. Depois de um tempo, eles sabiam que não havia mais nada a ser feito, a não ser continuar suas vidas. Então, todos foram embora de lá.


	34. Epílogo

Seis anos se passaram desde a última luta do Ken contra o Valdir e o grupo dele.

O Axel estava na casa da família. A irmã dele, a mulher e as mães saíram pra fazer algumas compras e levaram a filha dele junto.

O Axel olhou para um senhor que estava sentado em uma cadeira na frente dele. Esse senhor, apesar de não ter muito mais que 50 anos, já tinha as pontas dos cabelos brancos e seus olhos pareciam sem luz, sua barba também parecia estar por fazer. O Axel falou pra ele senhor.

— Idiota. Fez todos nós nos preocuparmos tanto só pra aparecer depois.

Nesse momento, três mulheres entraram na sala. Uma era negra e tinha os cabelos brancos, seu nome era Judecca. A outra era branca e tinha os cabelos negros, seu nome era Dymphna. A última tinha a pele branca e os cabelos azuis, seu nome era Leviathan.

— Aqui mestre, tome essa água.

— Aqui a comida. Levi, ajuda a gente.

— Ok, vamos lá. Seja um bom garoto e coma tudo.

Elas disseram em ordem.

Talvez você já tenha percebido isso, mas sim. O senhor de cabelos que estavam ficando brancos era o Ken.

Quando todos estavam indo embora do local, o Ken apareceu, caído no chão e sem nenhum sinal de vida. Apesar de ficarem tanto confusos quanto felizes com a aparição dele, não demorou pra perceberem que tinha algo errado.

Os amigos dele que estavam lá tentaram ver o que estava errado com ele.

Depois de uma análise, o Merlin descobriu que a função de preservar a vida do usuário da Armadura de Absorção tinha salvo a vida dele. Ele também pensou que tinha sentido a interferência de outra pessoa, mas como não podia provar isso, só informou sua suspeita pros outros.

Mas nem tudo foi bom.

Mesmo o Ken tendo a vida preservada, ele ainda perdeu todos os sentidos e parecia não mostrar qualquer tipo de reação a nada. O Merlin disse que isso provavelmente foi o preço a se pagar por usar aquela Super-Magia em 100%.

E também, isso não foi a única coisa que aconteceu.

— Papai, chegamos!

Uma garotinha, com longos cabelos brancos e olhos da mesma cor, entrou na sala. Logo atrás dela, a Maria, a Lia, a Naomi e a Jessica vieram.

Sim, ela é a filha do Axel e da Lia, a Sonia.

Assim que o Ken apareceu, os cabelos e olhos da então bebê foram rapidamente perdendo a cor.

O Merlin fez uma análise nela, mas não descobriu nada. O tempo confirmou que a 'única' coisa que aconteceu com ela foi perder a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos.

Sim, o única está entre aspas.

Depois que aprendeu a falar, a Sonia disse poder ver algumas 'linhas' que estavam ligadas em tudo e todos, mas ninguém mais conseguia ver.

Até agora, eles não descobriram o que é isso, mas...

A Sonia chegou perto do Ken e deu um oi para o avô dela.

Ninguém percebeu, mas o Ken moveu os olhos como se estivesse olhando pra neta dele. O Ken sorriu como se tivesse ouvido ela. Apesar de perceberem, todos sabiam que aquilo não podia ser por causa da Sonia, pois o Ken não tinha mais nenhum dos cinco sentidos, não tinha como ele ver ouvir ela.

Ainda assim, o sorriso do Ken contagiou todos os outros presentes.

Então, o Ken pensou para si mesmo.

Quem diria que algo assim iria surgir da minha Super-Magia. E também tem aquele garoto que escapou por causa da Sonia. Será que eu posso dizer que eu botei a máquina do destino pra funcionar? Foi o pensamento do Ken

Ninguém percebeu, mas o sorriso do Ken mudou de um sorriso de felicidade pra um sorriso de quem acabou de concluir um grande e complexo plano, mesmo que por acidente.

As coisas só vão ficar mais interessantes agora. Vamos ver o que o Ser Supremo vai fazer. Vamos ver esse multiverso tremer. Era o que estava na mente do Ken.


End file.
